Fate Grand Blunder
by King of Beasts
Summary: What happens when heroes from popular media show up in Chaldea? Chaos, that's what. A series of one shots inspired by GhostXavier's Fragments of Chaldea and all the other Alternate Grail Wars out there.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Chaldea

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Grand Order or any of the franchises appearing here. They all belong to Type Moon, Delight Works and their respective owners. That being said, I hope you enjoy the show._

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 1:** **Welcome to Chaldea**

 **"I, Servant Saber, have come in response to your summons. I ask you; Are you my Master?"**

The 48th Master of Chaldea, Ritsuka Fujimaru, greeted the newest Servant with a smile on his face. Flanking his right was Mashu Kyrielight, the bespectacled Shielder Class Demi-Servant. To his left was the venerable Renaissance Man Leonardo Da Vinci, Servant Caster, who was inexplicably summoned as a brown haired woman clad in blue and red, the resemblance to his finest work, the "Mona Lisa" not lost to them. The one who stood before them on the Summoning Circle was a face recognized by many. The blonde hair, blue dress, and the polished silver armor served only to give the girl an air of royalty. The clear green eyes showed resolution and drive. She stood tall despite her short stature, showing the confidence one required to be king.

Of course, all this is to be expected of Artoria Pendragon, known far and wide as King Arthur of Camelot.

"I am." The young Master nodded as he offered his hand with a smile. "Welcome to Chaldea."

"Chaldea...I see." Artoria nodded. She had been summoned with the knowledge of current events thanks to the FATE System. Thanks to that, she knew what Chaldea, known formally as the Chaldea Security Organization, was and the current state of the world, as well as the Grail Wars she had taken part of up to now. Notably, she knew how the entire place had been cut off from the world due to current events. "So it has become dire, has it not?"

"I'm afraid it has." The Master sighed with a rueful smile. "At any rate, I look forward to working with you."

"Indeed. As do I, Master." The Saber responded with a smile as she took the hand he offered as a sign of friendship.

"By the way, you can call me by my given name, Ritsuka." The Master replied before gesturing to the girl next to him. "And this is Mashu Kyrielight, Servant Shielder. Also, this is Leonardo Da Vinci, Servant Caster."

"Nice to meet you." The lavender-haired girl with spectacles bowed politely.

"Likewise." The Saber nodded back with a smile. "Now, if we may be able to discuss our current situation..."

"Ritsuka! Is that the new Servant-!" Artoria turned to see that a new arrival had entered the Summoning Platform. Said new arrival stopped in her tracks upon sighting the King of Knights. She was a girl of short stature and wore her blonde hair in twin pigtails and had light green eyes. She also wore a black trenchcoat over a white blouse and a red-and-black plaid skirt that complemented her slim frame. Her black-and-white boots and white gloves topped it all off perfectly.

Artoria herself felt her eyes widen at the sight: She remembered this girl from a version of the 4th Holy Grail War she participated in. She knew her a staunch ally and was one person she was glad to see again.

"Maka Albarn. Servant Berserker." The blonde knight smiled warmly. "It's so nice to see you again, my friend."

"The feeling is mutual." The Scythe Meister responded with equal joy, walking over to take her hands in hers. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up."

"I certainly wasn't expecting to see you at any rate." Artoria replied. "What about Soul? Is he here as well?"

"He's lounging about somewhere, but we'll be seeing him soon at any rate." It was at this point Maka then turned to see the fond smile Ritsuka had on his face.

"You two know each other?"

"It's a long story." The Berserker let out a small giggle.

"You can tell it along the way." Ritsuka answered with a smile. "Now, without further ado, let's get this tour started."

* * *

"I see...So you two have met in a Grail War before?"

"More or less." Artoria nodded as she and Maka explained how they met to her new Master. "Our Masters formed an alliance and we became fast friends, even if we fought each other in the end."

"That actually sounds like a touching story." Ritsuka chuckled. "So I take it you had Irregular Servants in your War too?"

"Irregular Servants?" The Saber asked with a raised brow.

"They began to show up around the time we finished the Third Singularity." Mashu explained as they walked through the spacious hallways of the complex. "Not only were names of Heroes we were not familiar with begin to show up in the database, but versions of them that had radical re-imaginings began making an appearance as well. It took some digging up, but we eventually found out that these Heroes are products of later works of fiction, mostly around this century."

"Movies, Video Games, TV Shows and other sources of media." Ritsuka continued. "These Heroes were added to the database for reasons not known even to Director Archaman, who you'll be meeting along the way."

"If he is not slacking off as usual." Da Vinci sighed "Still, how they all showed up in the FATE System is beyond even me. I have some theories about how it came about, but that would take a lot of time to get over."

"I could listen to you drone all day, lovely Da Vinci." The Renaissance Woman rolled her eyes as the source of the flirt entered the scene. The tanned skin man had a lean frame adorned by a simple gold colored robe that covered a white dress shirt. The decadent attire did very little to hide his lean build, and one cannot deny that he had a certain charm about him, a magnetism that both women and men cannot help but find appealing.

"I do hope that you remember that, though I was summoned as a woman, I'm still very much a man." Da Vinci sighed at the new arrival.

"That has not stopped me before." The man chuckled before turning to the new arrivals, taking especial notice of Artoria. "Ah, so we have a new comrade with us! I am Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne and Servant Lancer. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, though I have not heard of your legend before until now." Artoria nodded with a brow raised.

"He's an Irregular, like myself. Anyway, This is Artoria Pendragon, Servant Saber and a friend of mine in a Grail War I fought." Maka sighed. "Please behave yourself around her, Oberyn."

"Your words wound me, Lady Maka! I'm the picture of perfect behavior!" The Lancer chuckled. "Though I will not deny that our newest Saber is quite the flower!"

"While your words are indeed flattering, Sir Oberyn..." The Saber felt her brow twitch. "I feel that I must inform you that I am a knight first."

"A shame." Oberyn couldn't help but chuckle. "Nevertheless, I look forward to seeing what you can do in the battlefield, Lady Artoria."

 **GRRRRRRRR!**

Before anyone could say anything, a loud rumble was heard. They all turned towards Artoria, blushing heavily due to the fact that it was she who was the source.

"Well, I suppose it's about time for lunch anyway." Ritsuka laughed. "How about we get a quick bite to eat?"

* * *

"My word..."

Artoria found herself amazed at the sheer size of the cafeteria. It's marble white interior as well as the rows of rectangular lunch tables did well to add to it's ambiance. As lunch time was almost over, the place was largely unoccupied save for a few Servants and personnel scurrying, some hastily finishing their meals before they return to active duty.

"Pretty big, isn't it?" Maka asked her with a chuckle. "It overwhelmed the first time I saw this too." She paused to scan the thinning crowd for her Partner. "Anyway, let's go find Soul and-"

"There you are, Maka." A spiky haired lad with shark-like teeth clad in a black blaze over a white shirt and jeans walked towards them with a grin. He acknowledged Ritsuka, Mashu and Oberyn with a nod before finally noticing the new arrival. "So, you've finally come to Chaldea. Been wondering when you'd show up."

"'Tis good to see you as well, Soul." Artoria simply nodded with a smile. "I never believed I would run into two old friends of mine in a place like this."

"My, how cold of you to say that." All turned to see yet another approach them. She was clad in a dark blue sweater over a white halter top, capris and stilettos. Her platinum blonde hair, usually kept in a prim and proper bun when in her battle regalia, was down so it flowed freely like a river. Her deep blue eyes twinkled and her fair features formed into a smile. "Why, I thought you and I were friends as well."

Seeing the Saber stare wide-eyed, the Master could only chuckle. "You two know each other as well?"

"A different Grail War, but yes." Artoria nodded. "She was the Servant Lancer, but I came to rely on her as a friend." She recovered and bowed with a smile. "It's good to see you again, Gwendolyn Odinsdottir."

"Likewise, Artoria Pendragon." Gwendolyn smiled back at her friend.

"And yet another flower graces us." Oberyn chuckled. "Perhaps you and I can enjoy ourselves in a night filled with fine wine, Lady Gwendolyn?"

"The thought is tempting, Lord Oberyn." Odin's Witch shook her head with a sad smile. "Alas, my heart belongs to another. Even now, I await the day he arrives at Chaldea's gates."

"Such devotion is worthy of respect, for certain." the Viper chuckled. "He must be quite the man if you are smitten so."

"Indeed he is." Gwen responded, this time with fonder smile.

"How about we go get that bite to eat?" Ritsuka interjected. "Our newest Servant's pretty hungry at this point."

"Ah of course." Gwen giggled as she motioned to one of the empty tables. "I suggest you all get your trays and not keep our assigned chef waiting."

Artoria wasted no time in making for the the lunch line with tray in hand. Awaiting among the appetizers was a girl with long blonde hair, green eyes and a slim figure dressed in a lunch lady uniform.

"Welcome and help yourself to the-Saber?!" The young girl blinked in surprise upon seeing the King of Knights at the lunch line. "Y-You're here?!"

"Indeed I am." Artoria recognized her as well, smiling fondly as she remembered at least two Grail Wars where the girl before her was a Servant. "I see that your here as well, Archer...or was it Slayer?"

"Oh right, I never told you my identity." The lunch girl giggled. "Lt. Noel Vermillion of the Novis Orbis Librarium, at your service!"

"Did you cook all this?" Artoria asked just as the others behind her paled in horror.

"Sadly, no." Noel sighed, causing the others to breathe out a sigh of relief. "The Director never let me cook again after that one time."

"Can't blame him when a good number of our staff and Servants went down with a severe case of food poisoning right before a Singularity." Mashu interjected, causing Noel to frown.

"That girl's cooking is more potent than any poison I can concoct." Oberyn muttered under his breath.

"I'm surprised it's not a Noble Phantasm we don't know about." Soul whispered back.

"Which is why she's under my supervision whenever she's in the kitchen." Another figure emerged from the back. He was a stalwart male wearing an apron over a black dress shirt and black slacks. He had tanned skin, white hair that was slicked back, and gray eyes that did little to hide the heart of steel beneath. Maka, Noel and Gwendolyn knew him from a Grail War, but it was Artoria who had the most poignant connection with him; In many a timeline, he would appear as the future incarnation of her Master in the 5th Grail War.

"EMIYA?" The King of Knights asked in a soft tone.

"Good to see you too, Saber." The Hero of Wrought Iron chuckled. "I didn't believe we'd run into each other so soon."

"Neither have I."

"Anyway, I won't keep you any longer." EMIYA sighed as he turned to go back to kitchen. "I'll speak to you after the tour is over."

Everyone looked on as Artoria watched the man leave. Maka, Gwen, Soul and Noel in particular with warm smiles on their faces. Ritsuka, being as clueless as Mashu, Da Vinci and Oberyn were at the moment, decided to ask.

"Did you know him?"

"...Yes." Artoria turned back with a smile. "It's a long story to tell, for certain. One that can be told over a hearty meal and in the company of friends."

"Sounds about right." Maka nodded with a smile.

"My shift's almost over anyway, so I'll come and join you guys soon!" Noel added with a smile.

"I would like that." Artoria smiled as she and the rest got their lunch and walked over to their table. As she feasted and watched the others chat among themselves. She reflected upon the situation she found herself in; It was unfamiliar in the sense that this would be the first time she fought not for her own wish. Still, the memories she had of the lessons she had learned in the past Wars told her that she needn't shoulder the burden by herself. If anything, Chaldea was proving to be quite interesting.

"Yes." Artoria smiled fondly as she watched Maka conk Oberyn in the head with her signature hardbound book after he made an inappropriate comment. "I think I would love it here."

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm the King of Beasts and welcome to the first chapter of Fate/Grand Blunder!

If you're all wondering what this is, it's basically an experiment that tries to answer what would happen if those Servants from Alternate Grail Wars (The Infamous Man's Fate/Zero Sense, CleverPervertedPriest's Fate/ Level Zero, X the Reaper's Fate/Zero Sanity series) somehow made it to Chaldea. Speaking of the latter two, I have their approval to use the Servants they used in their respective fanfics in this series of one shots inspired by GhostXavier's Fragments of Chaldea. Seeing as that's pretty much the definitive Fate/Grand Order fic (for me, anyway), I recommend it as a captivating read!

Now, I'll be following some of the rules GhostXavier made for FoC with my own twisted into is. Such as:

1\. Saber (Artoria) will remember every alternate Grail War she's been in (I.E Fate/Zero Sanity and Fate/Level Zero).

2\. The same rule applies to canon Servants who appeared in those fics (I.E Gilgamesh, EMIYA, ETC.)

3\. If a Servant has been featured in two or more alternate Grail Wars, they will remember both Wars as well.

Why did I say two or more, you ask? Well, if you guys have a Servant recommendation or an alternate Grail War fic's roster, I would love to feature it here as well! Just hit me up with a PM and I'll give it a look! :D

Welp, that's all from me so far. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought of this. I am the King of Beasts, and I'll see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise List

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 2: The Promise List.**

It was the start of a new day in Chaldea. Most of it's inhabitants, be it a Servant or a member of the staff, were either getting up to start the day or already up and about with their daily routines.

"Ah, nothing like a nice bath to get that stamina meter to full!"

Futaba Sakura, Oracle of the Phantom Thieves and Servant Caster, just got out of the shower feeling refreshed. The dainty 4'11 bespectacled girl with orange hair that flowed way past her shoulders look through her closet and picked out her usual white sleeveless top, green fur-lined jacket, black shorts, stockings and boots.

"Now," Now clad in her usual wear, she put a hand on her chin. "What to do...?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Noel." The voice from the other side announced. "Just wondering if you wanted to join me for some breakfast."

"Hmm...Not gonna lie, I could use a pick-me up." Futaba nodded as she opened the door to reveal the Archer clad in a white form fitting t-shirt, a pair of jeans and loafers. "Alright, I accept your offer. Just as long as it isn't your cooking. Getting hit by all the known debuffs in the world isn't a fun way to start my day."

"Aw..."

* * *

"I hunger!" EMIYA could only chuckle as one of the tiniest members of Chaldea announced her presence in the cafeteria.

"Of course you do." The tanned-skinned Archer chuckled, dressed in his usual black dress shirt and slacks while wearing an apron over it all. "So, what are you girls in the mood for today?"

"Curry!" Futaba answered back with child-like glee.

"Is curry all you eat?" Noel asked with a raised brow.

"It's my staple food!" Futaba grinned as she got in line with her friend.

"You're just in luck." EMIYA scooped a large amount of curry from one of the serving trays and onto Futaba's plate. "This is the last of the morning stock. Saved it just for you, short stack."

"Mwehehehe! You're the best!" Noel could only laugh as the Caster was the picture of joy. They quickly got her own meal and joined Futaba in getting themselves a seat.

"Ahh!" Futaba gulped a spoonful of curry that had been mixed with rice, the savory and spicy flavors melding perfectly with the rice's grainy texture. "It's not Sojiro's curry, but it'll do juuuuuuust fine!"

Noel could only giggle at her friend's enthusiasm. It was a far cry from when she was first summoned; the young Caster was a nervous wreck when she first came to Chaldea. Ritsuka was the first person she warmed up to. This proved to be the first step as she began to interact with some of the other staff and Servants as well. Many grew to enjoy her company. However, there were still some who found her a little odd.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" The blonde gunslinger asked the hacker.

"Hmm...Lemme go check the ol' questlog." Futaba brought out her phone and began looking at her post its. "I gotta help Dr. Roman go over some data from the past Singularities. Considering that we haven't found the sixth one yet, it'll help in the long run. It won't take as long for me to map out the lay of the land and identify potential threats when we make our landing. Not to mention that it'll be easier for me to screw with the enemy's cognition and hold the enemies up!"

"I see..." Noel smiled brightly at the tiny orange-haired hacker, remembering how much of a godsend her support abilities were in past battles. "You're pretty amazing, Futaba! I can never imagine knowing all that stuff."

"Meh, I try." Futaba giggled. "'Sides, it's the best way I can help you guys. I'm practically useless when it comes to a fight."

"Still, it's pretty amazing." Noel nodded once again with affirmation. "So what else do you have planned?"

"Well..."

"There you guys are!" Both of them turned to see another person approach. He had pink hair that was tied in a braid and was clad in a white summer dress of all things.

Yes, just to repeat, it's a he.

"Hey, Astolfo." Noel greeted the Rider with a smile.

"Yo." Futaba did the same. "What's up?"

"Just came to tell you guys that another Servant arrived today~!" The 12th Paladin of Charlemagne informed them.

"Huh, that was quick." Futaba noted while scooping up some more curry. "Looks like Ritsuka's A Rank Luck strikes again!"

"Yeah, it's only been three days since we summoned Arturia." Noel nodded. "So, do you know who it is?"

"She's not anyone I know." Astolfo tilted his head to the right while putting a finger on his chin in thought. "Ritsuka should be bringing her here any second now..."

Sure enough, the young Master of Chaldea showed up with the new Servant in tow; Her short hair was a light brown shade that complemented her hazel eyes. What really caught the eye about her was the outfit; she wore what was essentially a pink super sentai uniform with shades of white and gold one would see in one of those old shows, complete with white gloves. It did well to complement her curves, a testament of proper diet and exercise.

"So that's the new Servant." Noel nodded as she turned to her friend. "She seems alright. What do you think, Futaba?"

She blinked several times when she saw the young hacker stare at the woman wide-eyed.

"N-No way...she's here..."

"Uhm...are you okay, Futaba?" Astolfo started asking with concern, a little afraid that the girl might have a nervous breakdown.

"Do you know this person?" Noel asked just as Ritsuka started to lead the newcomer towards their direction.

"F-Feather Pink..." Contrary to what Noel and Astolfo were thinking, Futaba was actually fan-girling; She was an avid follower of the Featherman series back in her time. She made it a point to watch every episode and even had her adoptive father Sojiro buy her the complete figurine set that she proudly displayed in her room. "Y-Yukari Takeba...I-It really is Feather Pink..."

"Hey guys! How're you all doing-What's wrong with Futaba?" Ritsuka asked just as he was about to introduce the newest arrival to the trio.

"She seems to be reacting to our new friend." Noel explained before turning to the new arrival. "Do you two know each other somehow?"

"Uhm...not to sound rude, or anything, but I don't think we've met." "Feather Pink" blinked a few times in surprise. "Though I could've sworn that she mentioned my character's name and-"

."Y-YOU'RE FEATHER PINK FROM FEATHERMAN VICTORY, RIGHT?!" Everyone else present was surprised when the tiny hacker suddenly shot upright like a sprout, her face a deep blush. "I-I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR SHOW!" She was visibly shaking as she reached into her coat pocket, pulled out a notebook and pen, then thrust it forward at her. "C-CAN I-I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

While everyone stared wide-eyed at the hacker's sudden reaction, "Feather Pink" could only giggle.

"Sure. Anything for a fan, right?" She took the notebook and pen to begin writing. "Who am I making this out for?"

"F-Futaba Sakura..."

"Alright, then!" The brunette giggled. She began speaking as she wrote it down. "To Futaba Sakura, thank you for support! Signed, Yukari Takeba."

Futaba excitedly took the notebook away from her, looked at the note, then squealed with delight.

"I GOT AN AUTOGRAPH FROM FEATHER PINK! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVARR!"

Yukari then turned to see that the others were still staring at the pair, wondering what just happened.

"I suppose I'll have to explain." She sighed before taking a seat. "Mind if we join you three for breakfast?"

This caused Futaba's grin to grow wider. Having breakfast with THE Feather Pink?

It really WAS the best day ever!

* * *

Introductions were made all around as the five of them settled for lunch. Futaba noticeably calmed down after making small talk with the newest Archer Class Servant in Yukari Takeba. They also learned how she was recognized by the hacker.

"So you DID star in a Kamen Rider style TV Show?" Ritsuka asked. "That explains the get-up."

"My manager got me that gig while I was doing modelling on the side while attending college. The role kind of grew on me, to be honest." Yukari giggled as she took a sip of iced tea. "But that's not how I was summoned by the Holy Grail, I assure you!"

"I've actually been curious about that." Futaba chose this chance to speak up. "I mean, from what I know, you're just an actress portraying a hero...Not that it's a bad thing, of course!

"Sounds like an audition to me." Yukari smiled as she stood up, then turned to Ritsuka. "Very well, mind if I show them what I can do?"

"Just don't wreck the cafeteria." The Master chuckled sheepishly.

"Very well." She smiled as she pulled out what looked like a silver handgun from the side, then placed the barrel on her forehead. Noel would be the vocal one about what she was about to do.

"What is she-?"

"Persona!" The sound of glass being broken was heard as the trigger was pulled. Emerging from the depths of her soul was a being that can be only described as a winged creature with a white mask, two sets of wings with red and blue feathers, and horns.

"You have a Persona?!" Futaba stared wide-eyed in wonder. If the original Medjed wasn't brimming in awe then, she sure was now. "That's so cool!"

"Futaba here has one too." Ritsuka added with a smile as he turned to the Servant. "Wanna show her?"

"S-Sure!" She closed her eyes to concentrate, then... "Persona!"

What can be only described as a floating black orb with multi-colored tron lines that formed a smiley face emerged from the hacker. Her clothes changed as well; she was now clad in black skin-tight jumpsuit with neon green tron lines all over it.

"Whaddya think?" The hacker grinned. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"That's amazing!" Yukari said in awe.

"Futaba's abilities aren't centered around direct combat." Noel appropriately provided an in-depth explanation as both kept their Personas. "She more than makes up for it when it comes to support. We survived the past Singularities thanks to her navigational and support abilities."

"We'd be lost without her!" Astolfo added with a grin.

"I see." Yukari nodded with approval. "We had someone like that in our team too."

"R-Really?" Futaba blinked several times. "So wait, you were part of a bunch of people who used Personas too?!"

"That's right." Yukari nodded with a smile. "I'm actually amazed that someone like you has one too. How did you manage to get one?"

"It's a long story and-Oh crap!" Futaba was glancing at her clock when she remembered that she still had an appointment to keep. "I have to meet with Dr. Roman soon! Urgh, I have no choice! Vacuum mode, ON!"

All eyes bulged as she began wolfing down her curry with gusto. The sight of a girl as short as Futaba gobbling up her food like a monster was a sight to behold.

"Love to stay and talk more, but I gotta go fast!" Before anyone else could say anything, Futaba ran as fast as her legs can carry her. If she had stopped to look behind her, she would see that her Master and fellow Servants were speechless.

* * *

 **The Director's Office, a Few Hours Later...**

"Aaand we're done!" Futaba grinned as she tapped the last button on her keyboard with emphasis.

"Good job." Roman Archaman, Acting Director of Chaldea, nodded with an approving smile as he looked over Futaba's shoulder as they worked on one of the consoles in the control room. "I trust that studying the data will help you map out the future Singularities?"

"It'll give me a good idea on how to scan the area." Futaba nodded with a grin. "I also took the liberty of using Prometheus to augment SHIVA. Found us some minor Singularities that'll be good for supply runs in the near future."

"You never cease to amaze us, Futaba." Roman chuckled fondly. "A mind like yours would've been most welcome when Chaldea was still building itself up."

"Thanks, but it wouldn't do well for a Phantom Thief like myself to get involved with a respectable organization like you guys."

"Ah, yes. That was quite the story you told us." Roman nodded as he paced around his desk. "Working with a band of like minded individuals to steal the hearts of corrupt authority figures...it's an interesting one, to say the least."

"Well, if the others make it here someday, then they'll tell you the story better than I can." Futaba pulled out her tablet. "At any rate, this is another one for my Promise List!"

"Ah yes, you did mention that." Dr. Roman nodded as he took his own seat. "Mind if I ask the story behind it?"

"Well, it was something me and my Mom would do...before she..." Futaba trailing off with a small frown on her face told the Doctor all he needed to know.

"Oh...I'm sorry," He looked remorseful. "I didn't want to bring up a painful memory."

"I-It's all good. I was hurting at first, but I-I'm okay now." Futaba shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips. "If anything, it's a good way to remember her. Even if she was busy with work, she often did her best to make time for me."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman."

"Yeah...pretty generic line from a TV Drama, Doc." His surprise caused her to chuckle. "Still, you're right; My Mom was one of a kind. I mean, who else can juggle being a single mom and a researcher in Cognitive Psience all at once?"

"I've been meaning to ask that. What is Cognitive Psience, exactly?" Dr. Roman asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I'd tell you, but I got another promise to keep." Futaba says as she looked at her phone's clock. "Ugh...I wish Fast Travel was a thing..."

"Quite the busy bee you are." Dr. Roman chuckled once again.

"What can I say? I've leveled up some socially since I got here!" Futaba grinned before skipping out of the room. "Smell ya later, Doc!"

* * *

"Now..." Futaba checked her tablet yet again as she walked. "Next item on the list is..."

"If it isn't Futaba!" The tiny hacker turned behind her find the source of the deep voice that sounded familiar to her. She saw that it belonged to the giant of a man clad in a white t-shirt that fit his bulging, well-chiseled chest tightly and jeans. His bronze skin and and red-hair as well as beard did well to fit the aura of a commanding conqueror he had. His grin and the way he carried himself larger than life, as it befits the legendary conqueror from Macedonia.

"Yo, Iskandar!" The hacker, who could only reach up to his waist even standing at full height, looked up to him with a grin of her own. "We still good for tonight?"

"Of course! I must avenge my defeat against you in Mario Kart, after all!" The King of Conquerors let out a hearty laugh. "Though I wonder: who would win in a race? MY Gordius Wheel, or your Prometheus?"

"Ooh, interesting proposition, big guy! We should probably ask Dr. Roman if we can put up a real race track!" Futaba answered with a wide grin of her own. While the difference in height was obvious, their personalities were quite similar in size. "But that'll be for another day. I still got stuff to do, but I'll still be able to make it tonight!"

"Very well! I shall make a note to invite my Master and Miss Hana Song to the festivities." Iskandar nodded.

"Sounds like a plan! Ooh, don't forget to bring the Mountain Dew!"

"Only if you don't forget to bring our feast!" Iskandar answered back.

"Doritos and Instant Ramen. Got it!" Futaba nodded, taking note of it on her tablet before running the other direction. "In the mean time, gotta make like a bee and buzz!"

"I shall see you later then!"

As the King of Conquerors waved goodbye behind her, Futaba went off to take care of the next item on her list:

Babysit Jackie and Nursery.

* * *

Due to many of the Servants taking up gardening as their hobby, an area within the complex was set aside for those to pursue it. Under the supervision of Da Vinci, it flourished to include not just a garden for growing vegetables and flowers, but a lush green field and orchard that made it perfect for picnics and such outings, all under the warmth of an artificial sun.

"Tag! You're it!"

"You're pretty good! Beware, for now you face the great Overlord Futaba! Run in terror, little insects"

Giggles and squeals were heard all over the orchard as Futaba gave chase to two of the youngest Servants in Chaldea: Nursery Rhyme of the Caster Class and Jack the Ripper of the Assassin Class. It was odd for Futaba, a former shut-in, to engage in outdoor activities such as tag. Then again, Futaba never thought she would be playing tag with the anthropomorphization of children's fairy tales as well as the manifestation of the anger of all the unborn children during Victorian England.

 _"I suppose Mona was right when he said that the entire world was made of cognition."_ Futaba mused briefly, but got her head back in the game...only for her to lose sight of the pair. "Oh great, where did they go?!"

Thankfully, she didn't have to look long when she heard snickering from behind her. She turned around and, sure enough, Nursery and Jackie were giggling. To simplify things, Nursery was the girl with long silver hair clad in a puffy dress while Jackie was the girl clad in a leotard.

"Clever girls! But you'll never outrun me! Futaba Boosters, activate!" The orange haired girl ran as fast as she could, starting the chase anew. This went on for a while until Futaba collapsed in the middle of the field, her underdeveloped stamina getting the better of her.

"Bested...by little kids..." Futaba breathed heavily. "What buffs...were they on?!" She only groaned in defeat when she saw both kids standing over her with smiles on their faces. "I...Surrender..."

"Yey, we won!" Nursery raised hers and Jackie's hands up in the air. "We did it, Jackie!"

"Yaaaay..." The Assassin cheered with a blank expression.

"Wanna go again?" Nursery inquired to the obviously drained hacker.

"Can't...too tired..."

"Aww..." Seeing both Servants pouting made Futaba feel guilty.

 _"Adorable little munchkins..."_ She thought while thinking of a way to make them feel better. _"I'd feel pretty bad if I let them down now..."_

"Okay then!" Nursery declared. "How about a story?"

"A story, huh?" The lightbulbs flashed on inside Futaba's head. She sat up straight in a cross-legged position and looked at the pair with her signature grin. "I think I just have to tale to tell."

"Really?"

The hacker could only giggle as she watched the two Servants' eyes grow in size.

"Really really! Now gather around, munchkins! I gots a story to tell!" Futaba coughed to clear her throat as Nursery and Jackie sat at each side of her in the grass meadow. She took a breath to compose herself before she began to tell the story in animated fashion. "Once, there was a desert kingdom in which a queen lived with her daughter, the princess. The queen was famous for her wisdom and knowledge in magic. She also loved her daughter very much. Though there was no king, she did her best to make sure that the princess was loved and cared for."

"Wow, she sounds nice..." Jackie said thoughtfully.

"However, there were those who wanted the Queen's magic for themselves!"

"Bad guys?" Nursery asked, feeling a little scared.

"You betcha! They were the baddest guys who wanted to use the Queen's magic for evil deeds." Seeing that the kids were engaged, she continued her tale. "Of course, the Queen refused, so they..."

"What did they do?" Jackie asked as Futaba took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to tell the heaviest part of the story.

"They made her sick. They made her so sick, that she got into an accident and died." The hacker said sadly.

"Oh no..." Poor Nursery had her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Is the Princess okay?"

"Sadly, the bad guys weren't done. They blamed the princess, said that it was her fault that the Queen died." Futaba continued, determined to continue until the end. "This made the princess so sad and afraid of others that she closed of her palace to everyone but herself. As a result, her heart became so rotten that a sphinx that resembled her mother emerged from it. She believed that her mother hated her, so the sphinx she created ended up hating her as well. The only person who ever got to see her was a kind old man who was a friend to the queen, but even he couldn't help her. For a long time, it looked as if she was going to be stuck in that palace forever, all scared and alone."

"It's sad..." Jackie frowned.

"But it gets better right?" Nursery asked hopefully.

"You bet it does." Futaba chuckled as she pat the girl's head. "After some time, word of a group of noble thieves who steal rotten hearts came to the princess' attention. When she heard about it, she was happy; perhaps they can be the ones who can help her! So, using her own magic, the princess sent word to the thieves to steal her heart."

"Did they try to do it?" Jackie asked.

"They did. Boy was it hard for them, cause they had to get past all these traps in order to get into the palace. They even went face to face with the sphinx!"

"Oh no!" Nursery sounded worried.

"Oh yes!" The two girls were captivated by her tale, so Futaba continued telling away. "And boy did they have a hard time too! But here's the surprise, the princess helped too!"

"Woah..." Both girls stared in wonder.

"Even then, it still wasn't easy, but the thieves did it and stole the princess' broken heart, helping her remember that the queen loved her with all her heart. The princess, thankful to the noble thieves, decided to join them in stealing rotten hearts like hers. And, as all stories go, they all live happily ever after. The end!"

Both Nursery and Jackie were clapping excitedly at the end, both of them pleased with the story Futaba told them.

"Wow! That was a cool story!" Nursery clapped excitedly. "Thanks, Big Sis!"

"Big...Sis?" Futaba blinked a few times as she processed what she just said; While she was used to being the "little sister" among her fellow Phantom Thieves, being the elder sibling was an experience new to her. However, it was one she didn't mind having. "Yeah...I think I like the sound of that."

"That WAS a good story, though."

All turned to see Ritsuka walking towards them along with Yukari.

"Wait, you guys were here the whole time?!" The hacker asked, flabbergasted.

"We were gonna say hi, but we overheard you telling the girls a story, so we decided to listen in." The young Master explained, then turned to the girls. "Also, your Aunt Medea asked me to find you guys. It'll be dinner time soon."

"Okay!" The two young ones began to make their way out, the trio behind them.

"So," Ritsuka began with a smile. "I take it that's your story?"

"Heh, saw right through me, huh? Damn protagonist privileges." Futaba let out a chuckle before going melodramatic. "Yeah, you got me. By day, I am Futaba Sakura, the unassuming girl next door. By night, I am Oracle, hacker extraordinaire and member of the Phantom Thieves of Heart that took Japan by storm!"

"No way!" Yukari would be the one gasp in surprise. "That was all over the news! So you're the ones behind those changes of heart?!"

"Indubitably, Feather Pink!" The hacker puffed out her chest in triumph.

"So a group of young Persona Users running around to save the world." Yukari chuckled. "This is serious deja vu for me. By any chance, did you guys have someone who can use multiple Personas too?"

"Wait, you had someone like that in your team too? Wait, you have a team?" Futaba asked excitedly.

"Yes, and yes...Though he gave his life to save the world." Yukari sighed sadly.

"O-Oh..." Futaba frowned, feeling as if she offended her. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Yukari smiled and pat Futaba on the head. "I miss him dearly, but I understand now that he did it to save us all. Knowing that, I can live without any regrets. Though I won't be surprised if he somehow turns up here."

"I think the same about Joker." Futaba grinned. "If it weren't for him and the others I would still be locked away in that "tomb" of my own design." She sighed before giving the pair a tender smile. "I really hope that they arrive here someday. I'd love for you all to meet"

"Well you never know." Ritsuka added with a grin. "I tend to get lucky with my Summons."

"You're only cocky just 'cause you broke your Black Key streak with Artoria." Futaba quipped with a grin, causing Yukari to giggle as well.

"Fine, I'll let you have that one, Futaba." Ritsuka sighed in defeat, though his smile never left his face. "Now how about we get going? Dinner will be on soon."

"Righto, boss!" Futaba chuckled as she joined the rest of them on their way back to the cafeteria.

* * *

Game night was in full swing after dinner ended. It was being held in one of the many spacious rooms in Chaldea that was converted into a game room. Da Vinci herself was all for it, as she and several others agreed that any chance to unwind after a mission would improve morale. Which is why the place was stacked with all the necessities a gamer would need: several bags of Doritos, bottles of Mountain Dew and cups of instant ramen strewn all over the place.

"HA! YOU'LL NEED A HUNDRED MORE YEARS OF TRAINING IF YOU WANT TO BEAT ME, HANA!"

"WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL AVENGE MY DEFEAT YET!"

"...Why am I here again?"

Futaba, completely in the zone, ignored Waver's sighs as they, Hana Song a.k.a D. Va, and Iskandar were playing a rather intense game of Mario Kart on the Switch that someone in the staff brought with him when he joined Chaldea and donated it to the game room. As of now, Futaba, who was using Wario, and D. Va, who was using Peach, were neck and neck, tied for first place, while Iskandar as Bowser was trailing at third and Waver as Dry Bones was behind several of the A.I Racers.

"Ready to give up?!" Futaba grinned, her eyes the picture of focus as she attempted to outmaneuver the Korean pilot.

"Not a chance!" D. Va fired back, refusing to give an inch as both of them began to close in on the finish line.

"Ah, the race is almost over it seems." Iskandar sighed as he himself was a good distance behind them. If he had more time, he'd be able to close the distance and claim the victory for himself, but they were already so close to the end of the last lap. "It seems I must admit defeat and-Eh?"

"What's up-OH CRAP!" Futaba and D. Va's faces paled when they saw the dreaded Blue Shell zip past Iskandar and straight at the pair. The abject expression on their faces was priceless, especially since they both knew that it was already too late to dodge it. It exploded directly at Futaba's face while D. Va, who trying to gain a lead, was close enough to get caught in the explosion. They flipped helplessly into the air as the King of Conquerors drove past them and claimed first place.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Both girls' jaws were dropped as Iskandar triumphantly declared his victory.

"HAHA! I have finally avenged my defeat! I claim this victory in the name of the King of Conquerors!"

"B-But who threw that Blue Shell?!" Futaba asked flabbergasted.

"You only pick it up when your at the back of the pack." D. Va interjected. "And he was just behind us! So that means..." They both turned to Waver, who was smiling a little too knowingly at Iskandar.

"IT WAS YOU!" At this accusation by D. Va, Waver simply smirked.

"All is fair in love and war, and I only did what was best for my king." Waver explained, causing Iskandar to laugh.

"As expected of my most trusted vassal!" Iskandar laughed as both glares found themselves glaring at Waver.

"This is unforgivable..." D. Va muttered, a sentiment shared by Futaba.

"I say we give him his just deserts!" Futaba growled as she picked up a bottle of Mountain Dew and began shaking it violently. To Waver's horror, D. Va took the cue and began doing the exact same thing.

"Now, now..." Waver began backing away, the Heroic Spirit Zhuge Liang telling him to make a much needed strategic withdrawal. "Let's not take this too far..."

"All is fair in love and war, right?!" D. Va grinned as she and Futaba began unscrewing their bottles.

 **"ALL OUT ATTACK!"** Both girls unleashed their fury as geysers of carbonated drink splashed against Waver, he himself struggling against the onslaught while Iskandar was laughing.

"What an eventful evening!" The King of Conquerors laughed heartily. "And the night is still young! Let the festivities continue!"

* * *

 **Around Midnight...**

"Aaaahh...now that was a night!" Futaba yawned as Iskandar was walking her back to the room. "Kinda feel bad for doing what we did to Waver. Maybe that's why Hana stayed to help him clean up."

"It is as he said, all is fair in love and war!" Iskandar let out a light chuckle. "I must say, if the rest of your Phantom Thieves are like you, I wouldn't mind recruiting them into my armies!"

"Meh, too much work." Futaba chuckled. "'Sides, we're the kind of group that sticks to the shadows."

"Huh, a shame, really." Iskandar let out a light chuckle. "I knew a few kings who wouldn't miss their baubles."

"Take it up with Joker when he gets here." The hacker answered. "He and Makoto were the planners. I'm just the one who gathers information."

"Perhaps I will." The King of Conquerors nodded sagely. "Hmm..."

"What is it, big guy?"

"It is good to see you in high spirits." Iskandar's lips curled into a smile. "You're not as shy as you once were."

"Well...it kinda helps that you remind me of Sojiro." Futaba answered him with a smile.

"Sojiro?" Iskandar's brow raised as he asked.

"Sojiro Sakura, my adoptive father. Well, he's not as loud as you are, but you sound like him, at least." Futaba chuckled. "Maybe that's why I felt so at ease with you when I first arrived here."

"Heh. It sounds like you've fulfilled much of that Promise List you mentioned before."

"I did?" Futaba pulled out her tablet and checked it. Other than her daily tasks, many of the items such as "Meet the newest Servant", "Tell your story to others", and "befriend people outside the Phantom Thieves" were achieved earlier that day. "Great Scott! I did!" She eagerly began checking out the items. "Nice! That's like, fifty thousand experience points! Wait 'til I tell Akira and the others-!" She stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing what she just said.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Everyday." Futaba nodded at the query. However, her smile remained. "I'm not too bothered by it. I mean, there's a good chance they'll be summoned here someday."

"That I do not doubt. Fate is a funny thing, after all." Iskandar nodded, grinning as he pat the hacker's head. "Now, enough talk. We must rest, for we have yet another day of conquest ahead of us!"

"Right!"

The grin Futaba had on her face at that moment was the widest he had seen ever since she joined Chaldea.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another chapter of Fate/Grand Blunder!

To all those that found this fic, thanks for the support! I always love hearing feedback from you guys so that I'll know how I can improve!

Well, first and foremost, I'm just glad I was able to get this chapter out before I head for Anime Expo this weekend! This was challenging to write, but I also had a lot of fun writing about Persona 5's resident hacker wunderkind, Futaba Sakura. This is my first time writing her, and I hope I did well!

Secondly, just going to clarify that this is a more slice-of-life style fic. There will be some minor skirmishes that'll showcase the Servants in combat situations, but nothing too major and dramatic. Although, if we're doing this GhostXavier style, I am interested in making an alternate Singularity where we can amp the drama up...But that's for another time. xD

Also, here are the fics I have permission to use their roster from:

\- King of Beasts (a.k.a ): Fate/Zero Hour and the eventual sequel...as well as Clarent Blood Arthur and my other works. xD

\- X the Reaper: Fate/Zero Sanity and Fate/Stay Nightmare.

\- CleverPervertedPriest: Fate/Level Zero and Fate/New Game Plus.

\- Anju Addams: Kaleidoscopal

\- ForteoftheBallad98: Avenger of Swords

\- Dschehuti: Fates of Ice and Fire

I didn't clarify it last chapter, but if you yourself have written an alternate Grail War style fic and want it featured here, then let me know via PM. I'll have to check out your fic first to see what it's all about.

Lastly, I'll be featuring a stat sheet for the focused Servant each chapter starting from this one. Just to give you an idea on how he/she will look in a combat situation. I may even throw in a new skill if they have an ability that doesn't quite fit the criteria. That's all from me today. Until next time, this is the King of Beasts signing off!

* * *

Servant: Caster

Identity: Futaba Sakura

Aliases/Titles: Oracle, Medjed, Alibaba

Series: Persona 5

Sex: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: D  
Endurance: D  
Agility: D+  
Mana: B  
Luck: B

 **Class Skills**

Item Construction \- the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items.

B: A skilled hacker, Futaba can craft the tools she would need to bypass state of the art security systems. These could include computer viruses, probes that can watch a person's every move with audio to match, bugs that can be planted anywhere, or flashdrives that can take data.

Territory Creation \- the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana.

A: A known shut-in, Futaba can establish a workshop that includes everything she would need. Such items include a state of the art computer which she can use to hack systems and a working air-conditioner.

 **Personal Skills**

Hacking \- A Skill oriented with 20th Century Heroes, this is a unique sort of "Magecraft" that centers itself around technology and information. The best hackers can disable defenses, learn hidden information or even map out entire areas.

A: Futaba is considered one of the best in her time, made even more amazing due to how young she is.

High Speed Divine Words \- a Skill that assists with magical incantations via a power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits.

A: While she doesn't use the ancient language, her Persona allows her to simulate a similar effect. This in turn enables her to cast enchantments that benefit her allies.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge \- an ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful _Luck Check_ , even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time.

A: Due to having a photographic memory, Futaba will remember anything she has seen once with amazing detail.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Persona Prometheus: The Eyes that Reveal the Truth: B (Anti-Army, Anti-Army (Self)) \- A manifestation of her inner-self that was named after the titan who gave fire to man, Prometheus is a Persona that she uses as a medium to "cast her spells". With it, she can cast enchantments that empower her allies, navigate through uncharted terrain, alter the cognition of her foes to turn the tide of battle against them, and even shield her allies from otherwise fatal attacks.


	3. Chapter 3: To Have Faith

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 3: To Have Faith.**

Since time immemorial, war has been glorified by the heroes of old whose tales of wonder have captivated the hearts of those who read or hear of their exploits. Herculean feats of strength, uncanny bravery and indomitable willpower have captured the imaginations of those who read their stories. They made us believe that war is glorious, that the winners of the battle will have their names immortalized til the end of time, whether they live or not.

However, nothing can be further from the truth: War is hell.

Few knew it better than Tanya Degurechaff, Servant Archer.

* * *

"Shit!" Tanya ducked beneath a marble pillar she and Ritsuka used as cover to reload while Maka Albarn and Elizabeth Bathory were at the vanguard, dealing with the several metal soldiers that began attacking them. They were out doing a supply run in one of the minor Singularities Futaba found the other day when they encountered a hostile battalion of animated suits of plate armor. Thus, they were in this situation now.

 _"I knew this couldn't be avoided,"_ Tanya gritted her teeth as she loaded a clip into her rifle. _"But why did they have to send me of all people?!"_

"Any moment now, Tanya!" Elizabeth growled as she blew several metal soldiers away with a harsh swing of her spear. "It's bad form for an idol to dirty her hands, you know!"

 _"THIS is the infamous Carmilla? The Blood Countess that terrorized many in her time?"_ The Archer was well read in the history of her world before she landed in her..."unique" situation. It was quite a shock for her to meet all the famous heroes of lore and find that some of them were quite different from what she imagined. Take the Lancer in front of her, for instance; Elizabeth Bathory was notorious for killing thousands of young women during the 1600s due to her obsession with youth. She even bathed in the blood of virgins just so she could make herself younger! Which is why she was surprised that this version of her was a young girl who wanted to be like those vapid teen idols she saw on TV. _"I only shudder to think of what she'd be like as an adult..."_

"ANY TIME NOW!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Elizabeth twirling her spear to deflect several arrows that several of the metal soldiers sent their way. Maka would take this chance to leap into the air and past the enemy's front line. She landed in the midst of the archers and, with several swings of her scythe, caused mayhem in the enemy's rear guard.

"Alright, time to earn my salary!" Tanya peered out of her covered, rifle loaded, and opened fire on the archers Maka wasn't able to reach with deadly precision.

"Nice one, Tanya!" Maka complimented the Devil of the Rhine as she twirled Soul with dexterity, parry several blows from her attackers before tearing through their armor like papier mache.

"Hmph. Not bad for a dwarf, I suppose." Elizabeth smirked before she resumed her attack.

"I don't want to hear that from the poster girl of what is wrong with the aristocracy!" Tanya fired back with her own infamous sadistic grin as she took several more enchanted bullets that tore through the plate armor.

"I don't want to spoil this," Soul spoke despite being in his scythe form. "But it doesn't look like we're done yet."

"He's right." The voice of Doctor Roman echoed in the Servant's as well as Ritsuka's ears. "I just sensed several more enemies entering our vicinity."

"And they're a huge squad too!" No sooner did Futaba interject that the enemy reinforcements arrived, all of them animated plate armors like the ones before them, each wielding weapons such as swords, axes, maces and crossbows.

"Tsk, persistent little buggers." Elizabeth scowled as she and Maka formed a defensive perimeter around their Master.

"Doesn't look like we can take them all. Unless..." His expression thoughtful, Ritsuka turned towards Tanya, who seemed to get what he was going for.

"Heh, looks like I'll be doing some overtime. A salaryman's work is never done, I guess." With a smirk, Tanya floated up into the air, her person surrounded by a golden aura and her eyes taking a glow of the same color. She then spread her left arm out, creating a targeting HUD in front of her. "Spatial coordinates identified. Calculating routes for all targets. Magical energy chambers withing normal parameters. All allies, prepare for impact."

"Tactical nuke incoming!"

Hearing the warnings from both Tanya and Futaba caused Maka and Elizabeth to fall back to where Ritsuka was. The sounds of gears turning could be heard as Tanya then put her hand on her chest and closed her eyes as if in prayer.

 **"Oh Lord, Save our Fatherland from these faithless invaders."** Tanya recited as she took aim with her rifle at the approaching enemy force. " **May Paradise await us at the long and winding road!"** Lights of varying colors began to flare as she took deadly aim. She waited for a few more seconds to give the enemy time to get close. Then...

 **"Type 95-Elenium!"**

With the pull of the trigger, she fired several magic missiles that rained upon the battlefield, explosions erupting all over to devastate the enemy in spectacular display.

"Multiple casualties confirmed." Dr. Roman's voice buzzed in their ears as Tanya's Noble Phantasm finished razing the battlefield.

"Psh. Show-off." Elizabeth muttered with a pout on her face.

"Whew...I'm so glad she's on our side." Soul whistled as he watched the destruction their ally rained down on their foes with Maka nodding in agreement. Soon enough, the barrage ended. Even with the smog that covered the battlefield, it was clear to see that she did not leave anyone left standing. The Archer made her landing, then turned to salute Ritsuka.

"Hostiles neutralized, Master." Tanya said with a pleased grin. "Gathering supplies for Chaldea should be an easier task with our enemies annihilated."

"Well done, Tanya." Ritsuka nodded. While the Devil of the Rhine was indeed a terrifying individual to work with, he also acknowledged her strength as Servant. Many wonder how he was able to work with such an individual. "Alright everyone, gather what you can. We head back in thirty minutes."

"Right!" All three nodded before they went about to gather supplies.

* * *

 **Back in Chaldea...**

"Well done, everyone!"

Dr. Roman was waiting for four as they Rayshifted back from their supply run with his usual smile on his face. Standing next to him was Futaba clad in her Phantom Thief attire.

"Uber pawnage, team!" The orange-haired hacker added with a grin. "Especially Tanya for that MVP performance!"

 _"Ugh...I can never understand modern lingo. Children these days..."_ Tanya inwardly groaned, lamenting that Tokyo's youth had been reduced to such a state. Of course, she never said this aloud.

"Hmph! I did as much as that dwarf over there!" Elizabeth huffed with her arms crossed. "Yet she gets to hog all the glory!"

"Is that so?" Tanya's lips curled up in a smirk. "Then you won't mind if I offered you no assistance in the next Singularity? It seemed that you had it all sorted out, oh mighty Countess."

"What was that?!" Elizabeth's temper flared up, causing Maka to sigh.

"Now, now. Let's not start a fight..." The Meister put her hands up to placate the young Countess. Soul, for his part, manifested beside her after shifting from his scythe form.

"Seriously, though. You pack an impressive Noble Phantasm." The Death Scythe spoke up. "Makes me glad we're not facing you in a Holy Grail War."

"Thank you. Though I believe it's one of the perks of being an Irregular, I suppose." Tanya shrugged it off, though inwardly, she believed it was the work of her nemesis Being X. She refuses to call him "God" to this day, not even after being reincarnated AGAIN. Granted, the circumstances behind it are far more tolerable this time, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"By the way, I believe you've gathered enough Mana Prisms to make another Summoning Ticket." Roman observed.

"All thanks to this recent trip." Ritsuka nodded. "Can't wait to see what Servant I get this time!"

"IF you get a Servant." Futaba added with a cheeky grin. "Remember that bad streak of Black Keys before you got Artoria?"

"You're never letting that go, are you?" Ritsuka groaned.

"Never! Now, to the Summoning Platform!" Futaba skipped away much to the bewilderment of others. They all stared for a few seconds before Tanya decided to speak up.

"Shouldn't we go to Da Vinci first?"

* * *

 **Summoning Platform.**

After one quick stop to Da Vinci's Workshop to pick up the Summoning Ticket, Ritsuka found himself in here alongside those Servant who were with him earlier, Tanya included.

"I'm surprised that you're here, Tanya." Maka would remark. "I didn't take you as the sociable type...No offense."

"None taken." The Archer, now in a dress military uniform as opposed to her earlier combat fatigues, waved her off. "I'm simply curious as to what kind of Servant will show up, if one does so. Knowing who you're working with is key to a healthy office life, after all."

"By the way, I've noticed that you speak like someone who's worked in an office in modern day Japan. Yet you seem to hail from an alternate world similar to World War I." Maka inquired. "Is there a reason behind that?"

"Who knows?" Tanya replied with a knowing smirk. "Perhaps that was something of a past life for me."

"Okay then..." Maka raised a brow at her statement, but chose to ignore it as Ritsuka placed the Summoning Ticket on the circle.

"Ready when you are." Da Vinci called from the console. With Ritsuka returning the nod, the ritual commenced. Engulfed the room, forcing those in attendance to avert their eyes for but a brief moment. Once the light dimmed, they saw a glimpse of what was no doubt a Servant's card. What made it even more striking was that it was colored gold and it's image was the one often associated with justice; a woman, garbed in pure white and her eyes closed, holding a sword in her right hand and a pair of scales in her left.

"This is..." Ritsuka didn't even have a chance to contemplate as the card changed it's form. It turned into that of a young woman clad in purple vestments and silver plate armor that covered her chest, arms and legs. Her long, lustrous blonde hair was tied in an intricate braid that reached past her back. Her deep purple eyes, round cheeks and button nose did much to the aura of a holy maiden that she seemed to emanate.

"I, Servant Ruler, have responded to your summons." The woman before them spoke with such authority that everyone present could not help but listen to her words. She then turned to Ritsuka and gave a small smile. "Ah, it seems that I have been summoned by a familiar face. I look forward to working with you again, Master."

"The feeling's mutual, Jeanne."

"Jeanne?" Tanya, out of the many others who had the same question, asked. "So you two are acquainted?"

"She was a major ally when we were exploring France." Ritsuka explained on the new Servant's behalf. "Her identity is Jeanne d'Arc, or Joan of Arc as she is more famously known."

"Wait, Joan of Arc?!" Futaba would be stare in wonder. "THAT Joan of Arc?!"

"The Maid of Orleans?!" Maka would be flabbergasted herself.

"The one and the same." Jeanne let out a soft giggle. "Though it is quite flattering that you all revere me so. I was just doing the Lord's work, is all." She then noticed that Tanya, who had been in the back of the room the entire time, has a scowl on her face. "Uhm...Are you alright?"

"Just fine." The White Silver grunted as she abruptly turned her heel and began walking away. "I'll be going on ahead. See you later."

They all watched as Tanya left without another word.

"Geez, what died and crawled up her hole?" Elizabeth raised her brow.

"So sorry about Tanya." Ritsuka apologized to Jeanne. "She's usual cordial with others despite her disdain of them."

"It's quite alright." Jeanne waved him off with a smile.

"At any rate, Ritsuka and I will have a little talk with her later." Dr. Roman chose this time to speak up. "Until then, you're all dismissed."

* * *

 **The Library...**

"You seem to be more irritable than usual, Major Degurechaff."

Tanya looked up from the history book about the Hundred Years War she was reading to see a Servant who was in a somewhat similar strait; while the Caster before him had the appearance of a young blue-haired bespectacled boy clad in a dress shirt and pants, his mannerisms and his voice gave way to the fact that he was a fully grown adult.

"What do you want, Andersen?" Tanya rolled her eyes at the Author of Legend as he stood next to her. While she respected him for his contributions to his field, even if he wrote stories for children, she found Hans Christian Andersen rather annoying. "Don't you have a tree to deconstruct somewhere?"

"Trees would make a more interesting subject matter than this girl whose hatred for God runs so deep, that she could have easily been summoned as an Avenger." Hans retorted with a smirk.

"First of all, to me, he's Being X." Tanya insisted with a growl. "I'll never give that bastard the pleasure of admitting that he exists. Second, my business is my own and none of your concern."

"Perhaps, but word of your pricklier-than-usual behavior with our newest arrival has been quite the talk around Chaldea." Hans chuckled, causing the Witch of the Rhine to roll her eyes. "I take it that her legend is what causing you to act so?"

"...I will not deny that." Tanya sighed as she closed her book, figuring that she can't read now that her attention was on this conversation. "Anyone who knows the legend of Joan of Arc knows that Being X called upon her to end the war and bring victory to France. She's practically the poster child of a devout follower of his! Hell, all she asked for was a cross as she was burned in the stake, abandoned by her country and her God! What irks me so is that she had every reason to hate him, to curse his name as He left her to burn, but chose to be faithful to the end! That just shows that Being X is not the gracious God many believe he is, if he lets a devout employee like her take the fall!"

"...Are you done with your rage against Heaven itself?" Tanya only realized that she went on a full-on rant when Hans pointed it out. He then continued without even batting an eye. "Because it seems to me that, if your own legend is to be believed, then you are the same as she is."

"Excuse me?!"

"At least hear me out." The Archer growled, but complied as Hans began explaining. "While different on many levels, your origins share some commonalities with the Maid of Orleans; You both were called upon by the voice of God, albeit for different reasons, to lead your nation's armies to victory over their enemies in his name. You were also both quite young when this calling occurred, though in your case, this 'Being X' reincarnated you as a girl. Lastly, both of you were considered God's chosen among your comrades, who revered you both for leading charge. Of course, that's where the similarities end."

 _"...Damn, I didn't think of it that way."_ Tanya found herself agreeing with him, but would never say this aloud to the Caster. Instead, she chose to say this. "And what is the point of this discussion, oh great Author?"

"My point," Hans continued without showing any sign of annoyance towards Tanya's sarcasm. "Is that you and Jeanne d'Arc have more in common than you believe. I highly recommend you try speaking to her in length. It may do something about your one-dimensional hatred towards God- I mean, 'Being X.'"

"Spare me the character analysis, Andersen." Tanya sighed while standing and walking over to the bookshelf to put her reading material away. "Nothing anyone will say or do will change my views on Being X. Especially after what he's done to me."

"Heh, suit yourself." Andersen chuckled. "Still, I believe that you will gain some much needed insight if you sat down with Miss d'Arc."

"That remains to be seen." Tanya placed the book into a shelf she could reach with her height. She took a look at her watch and saw that it was already close to dinner time. "Ugh...To think I spent the entire afternoon talking to you. I can think of better ways to make use of my time."

"Trust me, the feeling is quite mutual." Hans fired back with a grin of his own. He was about to wrap things up and head out himself when Ritsuka entered the library. "Oh, hello Master. How can I help?"

"Actually, I need to speak with Tanya for a second." He gave a look at the Archer, who already knew what he wanted to talk about.

 _"Given my behavior earlier today, it's understandable."_ Tanya sighed as she walked over to where he stood while ignoring the smirk on Hans' face. _"I might was well get this settled."_

* * *

 **Cafeteria, Dinner Time.**

Tanya found herself eating alone as she usually did in a lone nook in the cafeteria. Before her was a piping hot bowl of ramen that gave of a fragrant aroma with a small bottle of soy sauce on the side and a cup of tea to wash it all down. Considering that she had grown weary of the bratwurst and sauerkraut she had to eat in that other world, she severely missed Japanese cuisine and looked for it whenever she was able.

"Itadakimasu!" She said as she split the chopsticks and began chowing down. As she began slurping down noodles, she thought of her earlier meeting with both Ritsuka and the Director. As expected, she was asked why she ran off and acted rude towards Jeanne d'Arc when she approached her. They were satisfied after listening to her explanation, but let her off with a warning.

"At least it couldn't get worse." She sighed as she as poured a little soy sauce into her bowl.

"Excuse me, but is it alright with you if I sit over here?"

Tanya looked up and saw that the girl who addressed her was the very same Jeanne d'Arc that she had tried to avoid. She was clad in a white sleevless halter top, blue skirt and black knee high socks. She had a radiant smile on her face as she held her tray containing mashed potatoes and steak with a cup of tea as well.

 _"Damn you, Being X!"_ Inwardly seething at this misfortune, Tanya covered it up as per usual and gave Jeanne her best welcoming smile, however strained. "It's no problem at all!"

"My thanks." Jeanne took her seat in front of Tanya and began helping herself to some steak. "I must say, the meals they serve here are exquisite! Sir Emiya is an excellent cook!"

"Heh, be glad that he's the one in charge of the kitchen." Tanya chuckled. "Before he got summoned, one of my fellow Archers Noel Vermillion offered to cook us our meals. As for how they were..."

"Oh my, were they that bad?" Jeanne had to ask, to which Tanya nodded without hesitation.

"You bet. Several key personnel, among them our esteemed Director, coming down with food poisoning before a Singularity was a staffing nightmare!"

"Is that so?" Jeanne giggled at the tale. "It seems that you've been with Chaldea for quite some time, Miss-"

"Degurechaff. Major Tanya Degurechaff. I understand that I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier." The short blonde nodded. "And to answer your question, I joined just before the Third Singularity, Oceanos. One of the toughest battles I've had in my life." Tanya wasn't exaggerating when she said that; blowing up the demigod Hercules over and over again, the Berserker getting up each and every time, was not something she wanted to repeat.

"I see, I see. It is nice to know that they seem to count on you." Jeanne giggled. "By the way, about earlier..."

 _"So she finally goes for it."_ Tanya was a little happy that the small talk was over. "Yes?"

"If there was any thing I have done to offend you, I apologize." The fact that the one she acted rudely towards was the one apologizing shocked Tanya a little. After all, she was the one who chose to be offensive.

 _"She really is a holy maiden."_ The Archer sighed, but answered back.

"...It's fine." Tanya quickly recovered from her bewilderment. "In fact, I should be the one who should apologize for my behavior earlier. How I feel towards your...deity should not extend towards you."

"Deity?" Jeanne asked in understandable confusion. "Kindly explain for me please."

"Very well...But let me warn you now." Tanya's tone of voice dropped all semblance of levity. "What I may say will probably offend the sensibilities of one such as yourself. Do you wish for me to continue?"

"Please do so." Jeanne nodded, her resolve firm. "I wish to know you so that I may be able to work with you in the future."

"...Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Tanya sighed, taking a sip of her tea before continuing. "To start off, I was once what the modern era would call 'a salaryman', just a humble office worker trying to make ends meet. I rose through the ranks in my company and became the head of Human Resources, which meant I was in charge of managing my fellow employees and had the authority to fire them should their performance be unsatisfactory. However, one of the ones I fired, for legitimate reasons at that, did not take it well. To shorten the story, it was because of this that I am this way now."

"I see..." Jeanne placed a hand on her chin, listening intently. "So if you were once a male, how are you in the form of a young girl?"

"That one's a doozy. At the moment of my death, I came face to face with a being who many would consider God. However, I choose to refer to him as 'Being X' and thus acknowledge him as such. In hindsight, perhaps it was because of my refusal to believe that I am in the position I am now."

"And why is that?"

"I'm an atheist. Or at least, I was. These days, I am what they call a 'misotheist' or one who acknowledges but hates God" Tanya sighed as she took another sip. "How can I not be? Due to lamenting at how faithless modern man was (for good reason), he decided to use me in an experiment of his: If I, the biggest example of what one would call a 'godless wretch', were to reincarnate in a world devoid of modern comforts, one in which I can die at any given moment, I would turn to him and become a fervent believer! Oh that's rich!" The Witch of the Rhine could not help but add a rueful laugh at the end. "And as you can imagine, I never gave in. No, I REFUSED to give him that satisfaction! I was determined to survive no matter what!"

"So you joined the military? I could imagine that a profession like that is the last place you'd want to go."

"How astute, Maid of Orleans." Despite herself, Tanya found herself enjoying recounting her tale. "Initially, I joined to rise in the ranks and join the top brass. Then I would comfortably sit in the capital and live my life in peace. Alas, through various events whether by Being X's machinations or not, I found myself in the position of a Major leading her own troops!"

"I see..." Jeanne nodded in understanding. "I'm beginning to understand why you were so apprehensive of me earlier; Though we have some similarities, you despise the Lord Almighty."

"And how could I not?!" Tanya growled while slamming her fist onto the table, causing many around them to jump in surprise and look to their direction. "You of all people should know how cruel Being X is! You fought for Him, bled for him, and led troops in His name! And how does He repay you?! By leaving you to burn in the stake!"

As many around them watched Tanya make her impassioned tirade against the deity that ruined her life, Jeanne nodded. She kept a level gaze with her, not faltering even once. "So you say that because I burned at the stake that God was a monster?"

"Oh no, the rabbit hole goes MUCH deeper!" Tanya continued as her eyes widened. The longer Tanya spoke, the more unhinged she became; her tiny frame trembled in fury as she vent years worth of anger- no, HATRED into the open. Her eyes began to dilate and her breathing became heavy, visibly panting with each word. All semblance of a cool head was lost as she unleashed her rage in the tirade. "If God is as real and as benevolent as you say, would there be wars? Would there be famine? Would there be children growing up in the streets? If He was the good God you believe Him to be, would He do what he did to us?! Would He need to send someone to live the hell I lived through JUST TO PROVE A DAMN POINT?!"

Finishing her tirade left the Archer breathing heavily and beads of sweat trickling from her brow due to the effort. EMIYA and Oberyn were about to intervene when Jeanne raised a hand to stop them.

"It's quite alright. I understand what she's saying." The Ruler reassured them. "So please, stay out of this."

The Archer and Lancer nodded and kept their distance, though they kept their eyes on this discussion as did many others.

"I will admit, you raise interesting questions, Tanya." The Devil of the Rhine blinked in surprise as Jeanne spoke evenly despite the outburst. "If God truly exists, why would He allow such things to exist? Is he truly so benevolent? Considering our differing origins, it is quite possible that the God I serve and this 'Being X' that cast you in your current circumstances are two different beings."

She blinked several times in surprise, registering this possibility only now; The two came from radically different timelines, after all. Whose to say that 'Being X' was different in hers as well?

"Still." Tanya took a deep breath to calm herself, then continued. "That does not explain the paths we were forced to take."

"True. I could have walked away from that path had I chosen to. The words of my Lord that I heard as a girl were not a commandment, not an obligation, but a simple lament. Not even directed to me, but simply at the war and the suffering being endured." The Saint's lips curled into a small, warm smile as she continued. "Why He did not act himself, I do not know even now...but the sorrow I heard was real. I could have ignored the laments only I could hear and no other, could have lived out my life as simple villager, find love and marry. I knew what fate awaited me if I took up the standard, the end of the road that would have no reward...but I chose to do it, because no other could. I chose to ride into battle and soothe my Lord's cries, and as I burned at the stake I found peace with myself. I had saved lives, and I would not damn them by wallowing in self-pity."

"...How naive." Tanya sighed after taking a few seconds to contemplate on what Jeanne had said. "How wonderful and beautifully naive. Tell me then, what makes God so worth following for you? Why do you believe even if he doesn't give a damn what happens to us lowly humans?"

"Perhaps the reason why He doesn't seem to do anything is that because He wants us humans to act on the gift of free will that had been given to us." Jeanne responded while drinking her own tea. "If He truly wanted to, he could have chosen to rob us of our free will, turning us into obedient puppets without the ability to think for ourselves. Unfortunately, many humans choose to do evil rather than good."

"Then why even bother?"

"Because I have faith." Jeanne responded with a smile befitting her standing. "Faith that things will be better tomorrow. Faith that there will be others who desire to do good for others as well as for themselves. Because of this faith, I continue to raise my standard, to 'bear my cross' as it were."

After letting Jeanne say her piece, Tanya sat with her hand on her chin, wrapped up in her thoughts. The results of this discussion were bewildering, to say the least; She had expected to make an enemy out of the poster child of Being X's faithful. She also expected the girl before her to counter with ramblings about how she should confess her sins and condemn her as the devil she was.

This was why she was surprised that the Saint did not raise her voice, not even once. She kept a level head and tone, her words more rooted on reason than on blind belief, but still carrying the unyielding faith she had in God. All in all, she could see why Jeanne d'Arc was revered as a Saint. She saw the wisdom in Hans' words when he suggested that she sit down and talk with her.

Not that she'll admit it to his face.

"I see...So you refuse to give up your convictions. How admirable." Tanya nodded. "While I still refuse to acknowledge any form of deity and I still think of you as a naive girl, I at least respect that conviction of yours."

"Thank you." Jeanne smiled as she looked at the clock. "It's about time for dinner to end. Perhaps we can continue this discussion tomorrow, if you would like."

"Heh, I suppose it beats dining alone." Tanya then turned to leave, but not before speaking one more time. "I look forward to working with you to save the future, Jeanne d'Arc."

"The feeling is mutual, Major Degurechaff."

With her back turned to the rest of the cafeteria, neither they nor Jeanne saw the smirk on Tanya's face. If there was one thing she learned from tonight, it was this:

While she'll never have faith in God/Being X, having faith in a better tomorrow...That one didn't sound so far-fetched.

 **END**

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect this so soon, didja?!

I have to say, this is chapter was quite the challenge to write, as I wanted to present both arguments in an equal light. However, that also made it quite fun as well!

Speaking of the discussion, I should add this disclaimer: It does not exactly represent my religious views. It's just two people with very different perspectives having a discussion, nothing more.

I'm actually considering putting up a list of all the Servants involved in this fic, both canon and Irregular. That way, we'll be able to tell who's who.

Also, credits to X the Reaper for helping me write some of the stuff Jeanne said for this chapter. Always appreciate his help! :D

Welp, I don't have anything left to say other than read and review. As usual, I'll be leaving a stat sheet for the featured Servant of the chapter. This time, it's of our favorite psycho loli Tanya from Saga of Tanya the Evil! Until next time, I'm the King of Beasts and I'll see you next chapter!

* * *

Servant: Archer

Identity: Tanya Degurechaff

Aliases/Titles: White Silver, Devil of the Rhine

Series: Saga of Tanya the Evil

Sex: Female

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: C  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A  
Luck: D

 **Class Skills**

Independent Action \- The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract.

A: It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. At _Rank A_ , it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master

Magic Resistance \- grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

C: She can summon spell shields to cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_

 **Personal Skills**

Charisma \- A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

C: A military hero who has won countless battles, Tanya has been known to inspire bravery in the hearts of the men she leads into battle. She also has the uncanny ability to charm people with her cutesy appearance.

Command of the Strategist \- a Skill given to military-affiliated Servants. Maximizes the power of allied troops as an army, including oneself.

A: Tanya's insights were often a contributing factor in many a strategy meeting. She has been known to make her own ploys in the battlefield

Magecraft \- Knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy.

B: As a high-ranking officer of the Mage Corps, Tanya's affinity with magecraft is what allows her to cast the various spells that empower her shots, a choice between piercing rounds and explosive rounds, the ability to fly as well as set up magic barriers to fend off attackers.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Type 95-Elenium: Prayer of the Unbeliever: A (Anti-Unit, Ant-Army) \- The computation jewel that serves as the source of her power. With it, she can enhance her shots to deal incredible amounts of damage to groups of enemies. However, she can only utilize this power when she recites a prayer, a condition she finds loathsome. Due to her hatred of the deity Being X, it does extra damage against targets with a Divinity Skill.


	4. Chapter 4: What Makes a Hero

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 4: What Makes a Hero**

While Chaldea was an organization established by the Magi, Marisbury Animusphere wasn't blind the benefit the sciences can offer his organization. As such, he invested much in Chaldea's Scientific Research Division, which paid off in dividends; While the magus staff were wary of those who were rooted in the sciences, they could not deny the technological advances that were beneficial to all who worked there. The fact that there are Servants who devoted their lives to innovation and the march of progress present in Chaldea support this.

Which brings us to the scene of a working brunch as Tony Stark, known all over as the famous Iron Man and Servant Caster, was sitting with Da Vinci and Nikolai Tesla, Servant Archer, brainstorming ways to increase the output of the SHIVA Observation Lens.

"Thanks to Futaba's Persona, searching for minor Singularities have become an easier task." Da Vinci began. "The current issue, however, is finding the next main Singularity. I know that we shouldn't rush, but Solomon won't wait for us to find the last two Grails. Being the brilliant minds you are, I'm sure you two have some ideas on how to boost SHIVA's efficiency to make it easier on our little hacker."

"As a matter of fact, Stark and I have been working on a little project that just might be what you need." Tesla nodded with a smile on his face.

"Then by all means. I would love to hear what you have cooked up."

"Just a moment." They both turned to Tony, who was chewing on a serving of beef shawarma on his mouth, as he swallowed it before reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a breath mint. "You'll be thanking me for this." He quickly downed the mint. "You're not going to want me to start talking with my breath smelling like onions."

"Any day now, Stark."

"Keep your pants on, Nicky." If he saw Tesla roll his eyes at the nickname, he ignored it. Though, reflecting on it now, he never would've imagined that he'd be sitting in with two of the greatest minds of their generation; one the well-reputed "Renaissance Man" and the other the man who wanted to give the world free energy, the latter an inspiration for much of his work.

"Anyway, here's our solution to our little power problem." Tony pulled out a tablet and pressed a few buttons before sliding it onto the table. The tablet then projected a holographic blue-print of what appeared to be a cube. "What you see here is a prototype arc reactor that Tesla and I designed to increase the power output of the Observation Lens. Theoretically, the additional power should allow it to see further into the past or future, which in turn will help us find that rather elusive Singularity."

"Interesting..." Da Vinci placed a hand on her delicate chin with interest as she observed the schematics. "What materials will you be using to make this?"

"It'll be the wonderful lovechild of Science and Magic." Tony continued to explain as images of various materials popped up. "I'll be using standard materials such titanium, lithium cables and the like, some of my magi friends here have volunteered to cast spells that should augment the machine tenfold. The only downside would be the core."

"Please explain."

The image of a familiar rainbow-colored crystal appeared in the holograph. "In order to power something as powerful as the Observation Lens, the arc reactor must have an equally potent energy source." Tesla took over in explaining their project. "Tony and I have observed in our tests that Ascension Materials such as Lost Cores, Gorgon Eyes and the like emit potent amounts of mana that could be used for energy. However, as you all know, those are quite difficult to come by. So, we conducted experiments to find ourselves an alternative. As you can see in the schematics, we drew the conclusion that the Saint Quartz our Master uses to summon Heroic Spirits are a suitable substitute."

"We're well aware that this may cause a snag as far as summoning other Heroic Spirits are concerned," Tony cut in. "However, I believe that with this new Arc Reactor and Futaba's Persona, we will find the new major Singularity and acquire another Holy Grail. We stake our reputations as scientists on it!"

"While I would appreciate you leaving me out of your wagers, Stark," Tesla sighed. "I do agree. We are more than willing to do our best to make sure that humanity has a tomorrow."

"Hmm...Bold claims, to be sure." Da Vinci said with a small smile on her face. "With this proposition, this arc reactor of yours will most likely delay the summoning of Servants, Servants that could bolster our numbers. However, I believe that the march of progress humanity has been blessed with was built on gambles like this." She stood up with that same smile on her face. "I will speak to Master Fujimaru and Director Archaman about this matter, but know that as Head of Chaldea's Scientific Division, you have my full support."

"Thank you. Means a lot coming from you, Da Vinci." Tony said in a rare thankful tone.

"Of course, I'll be expecting a working prototype at the soonest possible date." Da Vinci added with that same sagely smile. "That means I'll be expecting much from you two."

"We won't let you down." Tesla declared with confidence.

"I'm sure you won't." The Renaissance Man stood up, which prompted Tony and Tesla to do the same. "I am looking forward to your upcoming presentation, as will Ritsuka and Roman. Until then, you are dismissed."

* * *

"That went pretty well, if I do says so myself."

"I will be honest; I pegged you as a brazen, womanizing fool who only benefited from the work of others, much like Edison." Tesla remarked with an amused smile on his face. "But working with you has shown me that you've earned your place among the innovators in the Throne of Heroes."

"You flatter me, Nicky." Tony chuckled. "Well, I AM a brazen, womanizing fool, but at the very least I can back it up!"

"Now, if only we can do something about that 'charming personality' of yours..." Tesla sighed.

"Speaking of Edison, are you two ever going to patch up?" Tony asked with a raised brow. "I mean, it's been several lifetimes now..."

"I would rather tie myself to one of my lightning rods and let heaven's wrath fall upon me than make up with that lion-faced charlatan." Tesla's blunt answer told Tony that he was not going to budge on the issue.

"Ah, if it isn't Ser Stark!"

They both turned to see Oberyn, clad in a white long sleeved polo with the first two buttons opened up to reveal his chest, black pants and oxfords on his feet. With him was a thin, pale skinned man with long blue hair. He was clad in a white coat and had a handsome face complemented by eyes of one filled with knowledge.

"Oberyn. And Paracelsus too." Tony smiled in greeting. "I take it you two had your own scientific pursuits today?"

The Red Viper of Dorne nodded in amusement. "Paracelsus here has shown me many interesting things in regards to alchemy. I had never believed that certain minerals can be used in so many ways."

"Thank you, but you're quite amazing yourself." The alchemist responded. "Your mastery with poisons, while a little unsettling, does interest me. The one that both heals and advances the body's degeneration, causing a slow and painful death unless an antidote can be found, is quite intriguing. I'm quite surprised that you weren't summoned as a Caster."

"Perhaps, but I did not want to be confined to the life of a Maester, writing and learning about better men." Oberyn chuckled. "I prefer to focus on the finer things in life."

Before any of them could ask, a girl whose rose-colored hair reached past her shoulder walked by them. She was clad in a black tank-top, white mini-skirt and stockings, which fit her slender frame like a glove. As she past them, she turned to Oberyn with a mirthful gleam in her eye as she winked at him before she went on her merry way.

Being as savvy with women as the Red Viper, the Iron Avenger would be the first to pick up out of his contemporaries.

"Wait, so you and Medb?"

"Quite right." Oberyn answered with a smirk.

"Medb, the Queen of Connach. The girl whose sexual appetite matches even Morrigan?"

"What can I say? She has more than earned her right as the Rider class." The other three just groaned at what Oberyn had said. "Granted, she will never replace my precious Ellaria, but she definitely knows how to please a man. Perhaps if ever Ellaria gets here, we could-"

"Okay, WAY too much info!" Tony crossed his arms together to derail that train of thought.

"But enough about my exploits." Oberyn chuckled. "And funny that you mention the succubus, Stark; I hear that you two are getting along yourselves-"

"And on that note, I have to go ahead." Tony cut him off, changing the topic immediately before anything could escalate. "I have that reactor to work on, apart from the many commissions I've gotten from Servants and staff alike. I'll see you later at dinner then!"

Before any of them can say anything, Tony took off for his workshop.

"Marches to his own beat, doesn't he?" Oberyn and Paracelsus chuckled while Tesla rolled his eyes.

"As if you're one to talk."

* * *

One of the perks of being a Caster Servant was having an atelier of your own in which you can perform various tasks. Being privy to those perks himself, Tony established his own workshop in one of the many spacious rooms in Chaldea. He in the middle of the room with D. Va's MEKA with a welding mask and blowtorch, installing the missile silos the young pilot requested. He was almost done when the recognizable orange head of hair that belonged to the resident mission control Servant Futaba Sakura entered.

"Yo!" She greeted him with a grin. This caused him to turn his torch off, take of his mask to turn to her.

"Hey, Carrot Top." Tony chuckled. "What brings you here? Got bored of playing Smash Brothers with Wade?"

"It was fun beating him the first ten times. Now, it's just tedious." Futaba chuckled with a grin on her face. "I just wanted to check on what the great Tony Stark's up to."

"Careful, curiosity's killed the cat you know."

"Didn't kill the one I knew." Futaba shrugged. "Still, it's amazing that you're able to build all those armors. I mean, the first one you built was in a cave! With a box of scraps!"

"Yes, kid. I know what memes are." Tony couldn't help but return the youngster's smirk. "I'm not THAT old."

"No, I suppose you aren't. Ooh! Think you can build me an armor of my own? I want it to have all the works; lasers, rockets, jetpacks, the whole she-bang!"

"Yeah...No." Tony chuckled as Futaba crossed her arms and pouted. "But you can stay and watch me work on some of the stuff I got today."

"Laaaaame." The hacker huffed. "Eh, it's not like I got anything better to do. So you were gonna make that reactor thingie, right?"

"Did Da Vinci tell you about that?" Tony asked.

"She did, so I thought I'd mosey on over and see you work on it." Futaba giggled. "So are we gonna make science or what?"

"Make science, we shall."

"Uhm...excuse me?" Before anything else could happen, the pair turned to the third presence that entered the room. They recognized him as one of the newer Servants who was summoned recently. Atop the young teen's head was a tangled mess of moss green hair. He had wide green eyes and freckles upon his youthful face. His short stature didn't make him look so intimidating, but he had a lean physique hidden beneath that green collared t-shirt and jeans with red Converse he wore.

"Hey, you're that new kid." Tony scrunched his face as he tried to remember his name. "What was it again...?"

"Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku, Servant Berserker. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." The boy bowed politely, which caused Futaba to giggle.

"You're pretty jumpy, huh?" The orange-haired Caster jested with a grin. "It's kinda cute, actually."

"C-Cute?!" The nervous young lad blushed up a storm, causing Tony to chuckle.

"Let's not harass the kid and hear what he has to say, Futaba."

"R-Right." Izuku nodded before he got straight to the point. "I-I need your help modifying my Hero Costume!"

"Your Hero Costume, eh?" Tony put a hand as he remembered what it looked like; it was a green jump suit with with black leg guards, white gloves and cowl with green horns. According to the young lad, it was inspired by a hero he idolized. It was simple, but sometimes simple is enough. "What makes you think I can help?"

"Because I've heard a lot about you." Izuku explained. "How even without amazing powers, you became a hero using your mind and technology as a weapon. I feel like I can learn a lot from you, sir."

"Kid, trust me when I say this; You don't want to learn from me." Tony said, a subtle hint of sadness in the tone he spoke with. "As a hero, I made a lot of mistakes, a lot of them thinking I was doing the right thing. I thought I was helping everyone, but instead, I alienated my friends and divide us. Some hero I turned out to be."

"Tony..." Futaba looked at him with a worried expression.

"That may be." Izuku countered with a burning determination in his eyes. "But you kept going, didn't you? Even with all that happened to you, all your failings, all your mistakes, you kept going because you believed in your cause. You believed in being a hero. You believed in fighting for what's right, even when it was hard to do. That's...that's the kind of hero I want to be. A hero who will fight for justice no matter what!"

For a brief moment, Tony saw the image of a young boy in blue and red spandex and a spider symbol on his chest super-imposed over Izuku. He saw the same passion for helping people in his eyes. He saw that same potential for greatness in him, much like he did with Peter Parker. Granted, the boy's legend was still young compared to his, but give it time, he will be a hero who's tale will be told for years to come. All these factors are what led him to make his decision.

"All right. Let's see what you got."

"Eh?" Tony couldn't help but chuckle at Izuku's bewildered expression.

"You heard me, kid. Suit up." Tony nodded. As he began walking to the far end of the workshop, where there were display cases containing his Iron Man suits. "I'll need to see what you can do first before I make the mods that'll match your needs. Once we do that, then we can talk business. We clear?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Tony could hear the excitement thick in this young man's voice. He was going to enjoy testing him out.

* * *

"Bring out the popcorn and soda! It's time for a hero brawl!'

One of the many recent developments within Chaldea's walls was the new VR Training Room. In this room, one can recreate entire environments and foes. While it does naught to boost a Servant's overall fighting prowess, it does allow them to adapt to varying situations and battlefields.

This room was where Tony took Izuku and Futaba, the latter a witness to the proceedings as they programmed a cityscape setting as their chosen battlefield. At that same time, Ritsuka had just entered to see what all the hubbub was about.

"'Sup, Ritsuka." The hacker greeted her Master in her usual way.

"What's happening here?" He asked her.

"Izuku wanted Tony to make some changes to his Hero Costume. So they're doing a sort of test to see what he can do. That way, Tony can tailor it to his needs."

"And he's testing it how?"

"They're gonna duke it out."

"I see..." Ritsuka nodded, then smiled. "Hearing that actually makes me want to see it for myself."

Tony, clad in his Iron Man MK 45 armor, stood opposite of Izuku, wearing his own costume, as the kid did some stretches.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, you have any data on the kid?" He asked his on-board A.I. "His Servant Stats? Footage from the deployments he's been on?"

"I'm pulling it up now for you, sir." His HUD was filled with Izuku's Servant Stats as well as footage of him in action. "For a Berserker, Izuku Midoriya's a.k.a Deku's Madness Enhancement is quite low at D Rank. While that would in theory make him a less than stellar Berserker, the fact that he is able to analyze his opponents and plan accordingly, as well as his above average stats, make him a formidable opponent. His Noble Phantasm, One for All, is described as the ability to stockpile power and pass it on to another. From what has been shown, it grants the bearer incredible strength and agility, though overexertion of it can cause bodily harm."

"Thank you for that helpful analysis. This gives me some idea of what he can do." He then turned his attention to Izuku, who finished his stretching. "You ready, kid?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." He then turned to acknowledge Ritsuka's presence. "Master's here, so we better put on a good show."

"Right!" Seeing Izuku nod with a determined grin, Tony couldn't help but feel hyped as well as he fired up his repulsors.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

With Futaba declaring the test to have begun, Iron Man fired both his repulsors where Deku stood. The kid responded by jumping into the air at an incredible height to avoid the attack.

"One for All: Full Cowl!"

"Full Cowl?" Iron Man asked as F.R.I.D.A.Y began explaining.

"It's an aspect of his Noble Phantasm that allows him to distribute it throughout his entire body. While it decreases it's power output to merely 8%, it's more manageable as he's allowed to utilize it at a capacity that won't harm his body. Also, he's coming in hot in 3 seconds."

"Wait, what-?"

He was cut off when Deku dove in and planted a solid One for All empowered diving kick and sent him flying several paces down the main street before he landed on his feet and skidded to a stop.

"The kid hits hard, I'll give him that." Iron Man grinned under the mask. "My turn."

The Caster activated his rockets to propel him towards the Berserker. Once he got close enough, he reared up and launched a haymaker at Izuku who leaned back to avoid the mighty blow.

"HA!" Deku flipped backward from his position to launch a somersault kick that forced Iron Man to raise his arms to block. He staggered from the knockback, which gave Deku an opening to launch another kick aimed for his head.

"Not this time, kid!" Iron Man caught the leg with his left arm between his waist. He then extended his right arm forward, his palm lighting up before unleashing a repulsor blast on the surprised Deku's chest. The concussive impact sent him flying through a shop window, causing Futaba and Ritsuka to wince.

"Yeowch, that's gonna leave a mark." The former Medjed remarked as she watched the glass shatter from the impact. "Doesn't look like he's going to stay down, though."

Sure enough, Deku leaped out of the window and began moving again. Iron Man fired several repulsor blasts aimed at the green-clad hero, but he found that he was a hard target. Using his speed, he bounced around whatever he could; buildings, windows, lamp posts, cars and other parts of the urban terrain to avoid the constant streams of concussive blasts aimed at him. He would then dive in with powerful kicks, then dart back out before Iron Man can retaliate.

"So he's using his speed and the terrain to his advantage. He's making it so that I'll have a hard time targeting him and force me into close quarters" Iron Man couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet. "The kid's got a good head on his shoulders."

"While I understand that you're impressed," F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke up. "We need to stop him from moving."

"Alright, alright. I was about to get to that anyway." He then raised his arms and put both his repulsor blasts together, firing them both up simultaneously to create a shockwave that caught Deku as he dove in, once again knocking him back into a car so hard that he tore it's door off.

"Ow..." Deku rubbed his head, wincing as he did so.

"Let's take the kid gloves off a bit." Iron Man flew into the air above Deku, opened a micromissile silo in each shoulder, then fired them where Deku was.

"Isn't this a little too much, sir?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked as he finished the bombing run.

"Nah. He's a pretty resourceful kid. You'll be seeing that in a few."

The smoke from the bombing run cleared and, sure enough, the Fledgling Symbol of Peace was standing, gritting his teeth while using the car door that had flown off as a make-shift shield.

"Ooohhh!" Futaba exclaimed, impressed by the real-life hero vs hero battle before her. "That's so cool!" At this, Ritsuka nodded in approval.

"It's one thing after another with you, kid." Iron Man chuckled as he landed in front of Deku. "You're gonna make one heck of a hero someday. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, sir!" Deku grinned, though he did not relax his guard, not even in the slightest.

"Let's kick things up a notch!" Iron Man then began gathering energy around the node in his chest area, which was emitting a bright light. "Try taking this! Unibeam!" A beam much larger than his repulsor blasts burst from his chest. Deku acted by using the car door to shield him, slowly advancing against the ray of light that was crashing into him.

"I'm not done!" The young hero declared. "NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

"Should I increase power output?" F.R.I.D.A.Y asked when she saw that Deku was pushing through.

"Do it." Iron Man declared, now fired up as well. "Let's see how much this kid can take!"

The On-Board A.I did exactly that. The beam, now much larger, was slowing Deku's advance. If anything, he was beginning to show signs of exhaustion and was about to pass out.

However, Iron Man knew when he saw Deku's eyes. He knew that the kid would never give in, no matter what.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With a mighty roar, Deku continued to power through with the car door as if he got a second wind, his body struggling to keep up with his spirit, even with One for All coursing through his veins. Even Ritsuka and Futaba looked on in amazement as this normally timid teenager fought with everything he had.

"This kid..." Iron Man shook his head with a smile. While he wasn't lying when said he wanted to see his capabilities to help him improve his costume, there was another aspect to this test: He wanted to test that spark he saw in him, the same spark he saw in Peter Parker, and see if he truly had the heart of a hero.

Needless to say, Izuku Midoriya passed his test with flying colors.

"I WON'T LOSE!" To the Iron Avenger's astonishment, the young hero had been making his advance, calling upon all his willpower as he got close enough to land the decisive blow.

Unfortunately, just as Deku was about to get within striking range, his exhaustion took a toll on him as he fell to the side. Thankfully, this happened just as the Unibeam gave out, shortcircuiting just as the young hero passed out.

"Izuku!" Both Ritsuka and Futaba ran in to check on the young lad. Iron Man opened up his helmet's visor to get a good look at the kid. From the little he had seen, he saw the potential for him to become one of the greatest heroes the world has seen.

"You're gonna go far, kid." Iron Man declared with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Uhh..."

"You're up." Tony watched as Izuku came to in the infirmary. He saw that that the kid was still woozy from the battle earlier, but other than that, it didn't seem that he sustained any major injuries.

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

"You overworked yourself." Tony chuckled. "Hell, you overclocked the MK 42's Unibeam. You did good, kid."

"Uh...thanks." Izuku said meekly.

"So, I've been checking out your costume schematics and I gotta say," Tony nodded with approval. "It's pretty impressive. The leg guards in particular. The fact that it emits a secondary shockwave after the initial kick is amazing. I give props to whoever designed it."

"One of my school mates did, actually."

"Nice! If he ever makes it here, I'd like to meet him!"

"Actually, it's a she."

"Doesn't matter." The Caster nodded before continuing. "That being said, as impressive as your gear already is, it could get better. Considering that's what you came to me for, howabout those upgrades?"

"R-Really?" Izuku asked hopefully.

"Yup." Tony nodded with a smile. "You know, you remind of another young hero. A little wet behind the ears, like you are, but he also has a lot of heart. Hell, if he ever came to Chaldea, I'm sure you two would've gotten along."

"I-Is that so?"

"I don't doubt it." The Iron Avenger then patted the young hero's shoulder fondly. "I also don't doubt this: You're gonna be an amazing hero, Izuku. I'm sure many of the others here think the same."

He meant every word. He knew this kid, who now wore a wide smile with tears forming on the corners of his eyes, had the heart of a hero and that, even though his legend was relatively young compared to the others here, he knew that he'll become a beacon of hope many will turn to in times of need, the Symbol of Peace he was meant to be. While he was sure that he had his own mentors back where he was from, Tony Stark didn't mind pitching in to continue his growth.

After all, this kid still has much to learn in what it takes to make a hero. Who better to teach it than the Invincible Iron Man?

 **End**

* * *

A/N: Holy crap, did this take forever!

Anyway, welcome to another chapter of Fate/Grand Blunder! This time, we got the Iron Avenger himself doing various things as proposing to build an arc reactor to power the Observation Lens, chat it up with fellow playboy Oberyn, and even bond with the younger generation in Futaba and Izuku, particularly invested in the latter's growth as a hero!

And yes, this is indeed Izuku "Deku" Midoriya from My Hero Academia. He'll have his own chapter in the future, but this is still a good way to introduce him in my opinion. Also, I was listening to "Hero A" of the MHA OST when I wrote that fight scene. xD

Even though this took some time to make, I definitely enjoyed writing it. Iron Man is up there among my favorite Marvel Heroes, though not as high in the bracket as Wolverine, but he's definitely up there. To clarify, this is a composite version of the Iron Avenger: He has the memories and powers of almost all his iterations (I.E Comics, movies, TV Shows, etc.) I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

Just a few more announcements: Updated the authors list back in Chapter 2. It should be up to date with all the writers whose fics/versions of Heroes I have permission to use, so be sure to check that out! Also, please be sure to leave a review after reading, as I would love to hear your feedback! I'll be leaving you with Iron Man's Stat Sheet, so until next time; I'm the King of Beasts, and I'll see you next chapter!

* * *

Servant: Caster

Identity: Anthony "Tony" Stark

Aliases/Titles: Iron Man, the Iron Avenger,

Series: Invincible Iron Man Franchise (Comics, Movies, TV, Video Games, ETC.)

Sex: Male

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: C *(B+) **(A)  
Endurance: C *(B+) **(A)  
Agility: C *(B+)  
Mana: A  
Luck: C

*In Iron Man Armors  
** In Hulk Buster Armor

 **Class Skills**

tem Construction \- the Skill to manufacture magical items, from implements of war to items for daily use. Also, this Skill requires time to gather components and manufacture items.

A+: As one of the greatest engineers and inventors in his time, Tony has many patents under his name. From his roots as a weapons designer, the Iron Man Armors, as well as the Arc Reactor, there is nothing Tony can't build or improve with his Repulsor Tech. As Obadiah Stane once said: "TONY STARK BUILT THIS (The First Iron Man Armor) IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!"

Territory Creation \- the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana.

A: A good inventor needs a workshop. As such, any space Tony claims becomes that to suit his needs. Here, he can build his suits of armors and other fascinating inventions.

 **Personal Skills**

Charisma \- A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

C: Tony Stark has been a hero who many people have gotten behind. He has been entrusted with positions of responsibility before; Not only is he the CEO of his company Stark Enterprises, but he has also been Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division a.k.a SHIELD and has always been a senior member of the Avengers.

Golden Rule \- a Skill that refers to the measurement of one's fortune to acquire wealth.

A: Already born to a sizable fortune, Tony Stark was only able to make that fortune grow. As a result, he is now among the richest men of his world, using his many lucrative patents to attain and amass wealth.

Mass Production \- is the Skill to mass produce items.

A: Tony has, with enough time and effort, been able to make dozens of weapons, Iron Man armors, and modify other technological equipment much faster and more efficiently than most other inventors. Of course, that also depends on the raw materials he can work with.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Iron Man: The Endless Armory: A+ (Anti-Army, Anti-Army (Self)) \- While he is known for charging into battle with the infamous Iron Man Armor, a suit of mechanical armor that grant him flight, increased strength, durability, speed and several armaments that include repulsor blasts, micromissiles, and a more powerful Unibeam from his chest, his true Noble Phantasm is not one single armor; It is the collection of Iron Man suits he had made over the years, each one of them suiting a particular purpose. If he chose to do so, he can control each of them remotely to engage in multiple opponents and, should he have enough raw materials, he can make new suits of armor from scratch. Many of his well known armors include the Hulk Buster, Extremis, Bleeding Edge and Endo Sym armors.


	5. Chapter 5: Lords of Wallachia

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 5: Lords of Wallachia**

Halloween Season has come to Chaldea.

This would explain why the decor matched the occasion; orange streamers lined with bats, jack-o-lanterns and black cats were strung over the corridors and hallways. Candles of the assorted colors of red, black and orange were lit at various sections of the complex, and one couldn't go through the day without seeing at least one jack-o-lantern, carved and lit with that signature toothy grin.

Yes, the preparations for the holiday had varying effects of many of it's denizens; The more light-hearted members of the staff as well as Servants were getting into the festive spirits. Many Servants, particularly the younger ones, had begun crafting the costumes they would be using once they day comes. There were those, of course, who were more reserved about it. One such Servant, in fact, was found in Seventh Heaven, a bar/lounge set up in one of the many empty spaces in Chaldea by the Servant Caster Tifa Lockheart.

"You look pretty busy, Vlad. What's that you're making?"

Looking up from the black arm cover he was knitting, Vlad Tepes a.k.a Vlad the Impaler, Servant Berserker, gave a small smile towards another Caster he had made friends with recently. This one, a brunette with long hair and clad in a purple sweater that emphasized her abundant bust and a pair of pants to match, was known as Wiz. She was formerly an adventuring wizard before she was turned into a lich, who then became one of four generals of a demon king's army before settling down as humble shopkeep, but that's a story for another day.

"Ah, just a part of Elizabeth's costume that I promised to help make for her." The Lord of Wallachia replied, setting aside his knitting for a moment. "She was quite adamant that she would take part in this holiday and, to quote her, 'dazzle everyone with her costume and a song!'"

"She's quite enthusiastic, isn't she?" Wiz couldn't help but chuckle a little. "She really is that set on becoming an idol."

"Considering her legend, it's only proper she find her place here." Vlad spoke in a somber tone. "She, like many others, are not quite fond of what we become later in our lives."

"I see..." The Lich sighed sadly. "As I am from a different world, I haven't heard of your legend. The way you act, however...it does sound like you hate it."

"It's not that I hate ALL of it, Wiz." The Lord Impaler sighed. "Just the one aspect of it: The part where I am considered the prototypical vampire!" He clenched his fist in visible anger as he begun his rant. "It is a mockery of my legend! A humiliation of my good name! Tell me, Wiz, how would you feel if after all you've done in your life, both good and bad, all people will remember about you is a monster that you never were?!"

"Uhm...I-I would be angry, I'm sure..." Wiz answered timidly. However, she was able to compose herself "It's not like I don't understand. I mean, I DID become a Lich and help terrorize several kingdoms, but I've long come to accept it. To my surprise, there were some in my world who did the same." She smiled fondly as the image of a brown-haired young man and his ragtag party of misfits came to mind. Seeing her serene smile made Vlad form one of his own. Perhaps-.

"WASSUP, BITCHES?!"

Vlad rolled his eyes and joined Wiz in sighing heavily at the person who had just arrived. This pale-skinned man with a crooked grin was clad in a red suit, overcoat, and slacks with white gloves, a pair of aviators and a red fedora to complete the ensemble. Interesting enough, he too was Vlad Tepes, but with a stark difference; he fully embraced the vampiric aspect of his legend and the hatred that came with it, solidifying his status as Servant Avenger. While he was indeed the feared vampire Dracula, he goes by a different name these days.

"...Hello, Alucard." Vlad would be the first to greet the Avenger with a most unenthusiastic tone.

"Hello to you too, other me! And Wiz!" Alucard grinned as he took a seat beside Vlad, much to the Berserker's chagrin. "How's my favorite big-boobied lich today?!"

"I-I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that!" The brunette stammered as her cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"Haha! Same as always, then!" Alucard chuckled.

"Th-That's...what did Kazuma call it?" Wiz paused to think before quickly getting the answer. "Sexual Harassment! Yes, that's what it is!"

"Trust me." Alucard grinned deviously. "This is mild compared to what I can do when I'm feeling particularly...nasty. If you don't believe me, you can ask the Police Girl if she ever gets here!"

"Ugh...what do you want, Alucard?" Vlad groaned in utter exasperation, in no mood to deal with the red-clad vampire's antics today.

"Hey, hey, hey! No need to be such a grump! I gotcha something nice for Halloween!" Alucard proceeded to procure an item wrapped in black paper from his coat pocket.

"...I'm not familiar with your world's customs." Wiz began, blinking at the vampire in confusion. "But even I know that you don't give people presents during Halloween."

"Well, you do NOW!" Alucard responded as his grin grew ever wider. "C'mon, Vladdie! Open it! I wanna see the look on your face!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Vlad sighed. He wasted little time getting to work on opening the "present", expecting a prank from his more unhinged counterpart. To his surprise, he saw that it was the back of a hardbound leather book.

"Hmm...This is a surprisingly normal gift from you." Vlad blinked in surprise, as did Wiz. "Not at all what I expected."

"Turn it over." Alucard added with a grin. He watched as Vlad did so, snickering when he saw the man's eyes widen at the sight of the title: Dracula by Bram Stoker.

"You..." Vlad began visibly trembling with rage, which caused Wiz to watch him with concern. "You think this is funny?!"

"Funny?" Alucard simply grinned, amused at his reaction. "No, my counterpart. I find this hilarious!"

If Vlad was a kettle, then one could've sworn that they heard him whistling the moment he reached his threshold. He summoned Kazikli Bey to impale Alucard multiple times out of frustration, rip the book in half, then storm out of the lounge in a huff.

"...Ow." Alucard grunted in mere discomfort as he looked down on all the black stakes impaling him. "So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end. Huh, thought it'd be pointier."

"You deserved that." Wiz answered, putting her hands on her hips with a disapproving glare. "That wasn't very nice."

"Getting invaded by the Turks wasn't nice. Getting executed for things I did for the Lord wasn't nice. Getting violated for ten years wasn't nice. Getting turned to a shish-kebab wasn't nice. Trust me, what I did was pretty tame compared to all the above." Alucard shot back.

"What am I going to do with you- Oh, what's this?" Wiz saw that he had left the glove he had been knitting. "Looks like he forgot the glove he was working on. He needs it if he'll get Elizabeth's costume done in time." She then turned to Alucard. "YOU are going to give it back to him as an apology."

"And pray tell, why should I do that?"

"I could just leave you here." Wiz fired back with a rare mischievous smile. "I mean, you can get out of this yourself, but that will take a while. By then, Ritsuka would probably show up and you'd have to explain exactly why Vlad lashed out against you."

"...You really are a lich, Wiz." Alucard sighed in defeat. "An ice cold lich."

"Thank you for not calling me the B version of that word, Alucard."

* * *

"And that's what happened!"

"I see, I see." It had been an hour since Wiz helped Alucard out of the stakes. Right now, he was hanging out with Nobunaga Oda, Servant Archer, who nodded her head as she listened to the Avenger's story while walking through the many corridors in Chaldea. To no one's surprise, the two got along swimmingly due to two similar traits; their hatred of the divine and their shared love of trolling others, though the Fool of Owari's pranks were less gruesome in nature. "So are you going to do so?"

"Pfft! Hell no!" Alucard grinned. "Not before I screw around with old Vladdie, at least!"

"Haha! That's my fellow comrade in arms!" Nobunaga chuckled deviously. "So, what sort of plan do you have in mind? Whatever it is, I shall be right there with you to see it come to fruition!"

"You cheeky little girl!" The Crimson Fucker's grin grew ever wider. "All right, we're going to need a bunch of paper bats, posters of vampire shows such as True Blood or the Twilight series, any of vampire-centric literature, and a pitcher of Bloody Mary. Get all those things and meet me in Vlad's room in two hours. I gotta go get something from-"

"Okay, what's going on here?" Both troublemakers sighed and turned to see Maka, clad in her usual white blouse under a sweater vest and her plaid mini-skirt. Right beside her was Soul, wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and jeans. "Are you two up to something again?"

"Hey, Pig-tails!" Alucard greeted her with his usual jest. "If you're still mad about the numerous times I tried to kill you during our Grail War-!"

"No, we all know that it was just part of what fighting in one means." Maka promptly snapped back.

"Yeah...even if you did unleash around two million souls on all of us." Soul added

"Hey, don't go hating on #Lifehack!" The vampire retorted.

"ANYWAY," Maka interjected before the discussion would inevitably get out of hand. "I heard that you antagonized Vlad earlier, and from the looks of things, you continue to do so. You're even enlisting Nobunaga's help to play a practical joke that I'm sure he's not going to appreciate!"

"And I do so out of my own free will!" The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven declared proudly.

"So what, you're going to try and stop me?" Alucard gave a leering smirk at Maka. "We both know that you haven't a chance in hell. I mean, it took ALL SEVEN in our Grail War to defeat me, after all."

"She's just trying to make sure that you're not going too far." Soul spoke up. "You already know that Vlad's sore spot is the fact that his legacy is associated with vampires. Hell, you're the living embodiment of everything he hates...no offense."

"None taken." Alucard chuckled as he began walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other things I need to attend to..."

"Why are you so set on tormenting him like this? He turned back to see Maka not looking annoyed or irritated. Rather, she seemed to be displaying genuine concern. Not just for Vlad...but for him as well. "Are you that set on making him miserable?"

"...No. Not intentionally, anyway." Alucard's answer surprised the Meister of Death, mostly because it lacked any of the twisted jest he usually bore. "That's merely a by-product. No, my dear Maka; I'm doing this because I'm trying to prove a point."

"A point?" Both Maka and Soul give questioning stares at Alucard's retreating back, but it seemed that they weren't getting answers. "And what point is that?"

"You'll see enough." With a chuckle and Nobunaga following him, Alucard turned a corridor and vanished from their sights.

* * *

"Oh dear, it seems like I forgot that last piece of the ensemble. Forgive me, Elizabeth." Vlad sighed as they were both in the Tailoring Department that Chaldea had set up to take a look at the costume he was making for her; the body was a striped orange and black dress with a frilly skirt complete with a black mini-cape with a bat motif. To complement it was a witch's hat with a two orange patches on the front, black stockings with a pair of orange pointy boots, and two black arm covers. Well, there was one missing due to having left it at the lounge.

"It's quite alright." Elizabeth, clad in her usual black dress, shook her head. "After all, that jerk was harassing you again, after all. Maybe I ought to give him a peace of my mind..."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, there is no need to get angry at him on my behalf." Vlad smiled gratefully at the young countess. "Just knowing that you care is enough."

"But he does this to you all the time!" Elizabeth snapped back in anger. Not at him, he knew, but at that sorry excuse for a vampire that kept testing her "Uncle's" patience. "How can I not be angry?! Not after I saw my other self back in France!"

Vlad knew what she was talking about; in one of the earlier confrontations with the Dragon Witch in France, she was face to face with Carmilla, her future self. Knowing that she could become such a monster scared her. She never said it outright, but she sympathized with him; Alucard was to him what the Blood Countess was to her, and he had to deal him on a daily basis.

"Thank you for your kind words, Elizabeth." He smiled fondly at the much younger girl. "And don't you worry; I will have that costume ready."

"Okay." She nodded somberly, but she didn't lose that small frown on her face. "Just...talk to me if you need anything, alright?"

He noted that this was out of character for her to show this much concern, which showed how close the two grew to each other. Still, he gave a small wordless nod before leaving the Tailoring Department. He made a quick stop to Seventh Heaven to see if the glove was still there, but Tifa had informed him that Alucard had it in his possession.

"...I am not looking forward to this." Vlad sighed deeply. As that earlier encounter with Alucard had left him drained emotionally, he decided to try and look for him the next day. As such, he began his trek back to his room. As he walked by, he saw that the other denizens have begun to get into the spirit of the holiday; He spied Atalanta, clad in a witch costume, lead Jack and Nursery, both dressed as ghosts and with baskets in each hand for their hunt for candy. In one other end, he overheard Iskandar converse with Futaba and Hana about the Halloween event in the latest game they were playing. He had even walked past Marie Antoinette setting up more decorations with the help of some of the staff. To his amusment, Artoria and Jeanne, who had become fast friends, were dressed in matching maid costumes.

As he watched all this unfold before him, he had once more wondered just why he hated that part of his legacy so much. Sure, there was the fact that he never did any of those things but they were associated with him. However, if he also knew that if he truly hadn't done these things, then he shouldn't be so bothered by it at all. One could argue that Alucard, the embodiment of the legacy that tarnished his good name, but one could also argue that while it was an alternate version of him, it wasn't HIM in essence. That he and Alucard were two different beings similar in only name. Yet, to this day, his very presence irked him so. But why?

"Hey, Vlad. Do you have a minute?"

He was snapped out of his contemplation to see Maka and Soul walk up to him with worried expressions on their faces.

"Ah, Maka. Soul. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Vlad raised his brow as the pair gave each other cautious glances.

"We're here to warn you." Soul immediately cut to the chase. Seeing Vlad's bewildered stare, Maka took this time to explain.

"Alucard and Nobunaga...may have done something to your room."

"...What?" Vlad stared in disbelief, flickers of rage sparking in his eyes. "What do you mean?!"

"It'll probably be best if you saw it for yourself." Soul interjected. "They probably did the damage by now."

Without waiting for them to answer, Vlad sprinted out of their presence and through the endless corridors of Chaldea. When he arrived at the door of his quarters, he opened it hastily to see the defilement that happened; vampire posters of movies and shows such as Dracula, True Blood, and the Twilight movies were plastered all over the walls. Bat themed streamers were hanging all over the ceilings, and there was a pitcher of Bloody Mary on the side table next to another book of Bram Stroker's Dracula.

"No..." Vlad could only fall to his knees and stare at the final straw; his four poster bed had been replaced by a black sarcophagus similar to the ones that vampire use to sleep during the day. This sight made the Count of Wallachia tremble in understandable anger. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists so hard that they drew blood. He knew full well who the perpetrator was; Of all the Servants in Chaldea, he was the only one who singled him out as a target for harassment. Ever since he was summoned to Chaldea, he had antagonized Vlad endlessly for reasons known only to him. Whatever those reasons were, he had had enough. He screamed his name to the heavens as a declaration of war.

 **"ALUCARD!"**

* * *

"Right on cue."

Speaking of Alucard, he stood in the middle of the VR Training Room, having it set to make the environment a castle that resembled to the one he had lived in during his life time as Lord of Wallachia. So far, everything was going according to plan; He and Nobu had infiltrated Vlad's room and did some intense decorating. If his counterpart reacted as he predicted he would, he would be hellbent on finding him for some good old fashioned payback while Nobu would make sure that she would keep anyone else from interfering.

"That little scamp has been a willing accomplice to my schemes. I really ought to get her something nice, like a giftbasket or-"

His train of thought was immediately interrupted when several spike burst from the ground to pierce him with extreme prejudice. He saw this coming and jumped back lest he be impaled again.

"Ah, took you long enough!" He grinned, his blood-red eyes twinkling in amusement as Vlad appeared before him, seething and gripping his spear tightly. "Did you enjoy the little make-over I gave your room? I personally thought that the coffin was a nice touch! Really brought the whole thing together!"

"Why?!" Vlad's voice came out as a growl as he took a step forward. "Why must you torment me so?! Does it bring you pleasure to see me like this?! To make suffer for crimes I did not commit?!"

"I would say 'shits and giggles', but that would be a lie." Alucard smirked as he brought out his two hand guns; the silver Casull in his right, the black Jackal on his left. "No, I'm messing with you because I want to make a point."

"And pray tell, what point could possibly be worth this humiliation?!" Vlad spat back.

"You refuse to accept that legend that so defined you." The Crimson F*cker chuckled as his counterpart's expression crumpled further in anger. "For better or worse, it was that very legend that put you- no, US, in the Throne. To refuse to acknowledge it is just utterly ridiculous. Honestly, you're as bad as Arturia was when I first met her!"

"SILENCE!" Vlad slammed his spear's shaft onto the ground, causing stakes to burst from the ground. With almost practiced ease, Alucard floated into the air to avoid the attack. He even landed on the very tip of one of them with his usual shit eating grin.

"Oh my. Did I strike a nerve?" Alucard replied. "You know you could defeat me if you used the powers that come from THAT Noble Phantasm."

"NO!" Vlad growled as he charged, swinging and stabbing several times at the red-clad vampire with furor. "I REFUSE TO BECOME THAT MONSTER!"

"Even if it meant victory or death? I thought you'd have more conviction than that!" Alucard simply laughed as each strike carved into him like ham, but the damage done was quickly repaired. "Who knew that another version of me would SUCH A PANSY?!"

"YOU ARE NOT ME!" Vlad responded quickly by sending several more stakes at the vampire, who chuckled as he decided to retaliate a little with a couple of shots from his guns, each bone-shattering bullet breaking through his blood-red spikes.

"NOW WE'RE IN BUSINESS!" Alucard responded with a manic grin, guns literally blazing as he fired at a rapid pace to match how quickly the King of Wallachia was producing stakes.

* * *

At that time, Maka had brought Arturia, Elizabeth and Okita to try and intervene. However, Nobunaga stood in their way.

"Move, Nobu!" The Captain of the Shinsengumi's First Unit narrowed her eyes at her friend. "We don't have time for your games!"

"HAHAHA! Sorry, but Alucard asked me to stand in your way!" Nobunaga grinned. "As a fellow Demon King, I cannot help but aid him!"

"But if this continues, they'll kill each other!" Maka objected, already holding Soul in her hands in his scythe form.

"That jerk has gone way too far!" Elizabeth added with understandable rage.

"Don't worry, he won't." Nobunaga's answer surprised the three. "He just wants to make Vlad realize something. I don't he'd go through all that effort if he didn't think it was important."

"...Very well. We still stand aside for now." Arturia spoke for the present company, who all gave her astonished gazes. "However, should this start getting out of hand, if it looks like that someone may get seriously injured, we WILL intervene. Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes..." Nobunaga couldn't help but quake at the King of Knight's steeled gaze. _"Geez, even I can't help but go with her whims! Is this the power of the franchise cash cow?!"_

* * *

The fight had gone on for quite some time and the stakes that were erected all over the castle grounds produced by the VR simulator. Vlad was breathing heavily after having exerted so much effort from impaling the source of his stress again and again. Alucard, however, looked rather bored as his wounds were gone as quickly as they came.

"You done yet?" The Avenger sighed as if all he did was a futile effort. "I was hoping to make some kind of breakthrough, but it looks like it was just a complete waste of my time. You know, it'd be a LOT easier on everyone if you just accepted yourself wholly, even THAT part of your legend."

"Never!" Vlad managed to spit out, the hatred in his eyes never wavering. "Do you have the slightest idea what it's like to be remembered as a monster?! How it feels that for all the good you do, you will only be remembered as a fiend who feasts on human blood like some foul beast?! An abomination that roams that night like an accursed shadow?! Do you?!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." The Berserker, as well as those who happened to be listening, was surprised at the sudden somber tone the Avenger spoke with. It had a sudden calming effect as Vlad, who had been absolutely livid a moment ago, suddenly sobered up. Seeing that he was finally listening, Alucard continued. "While there are some differences, you and I lived practically the same life. We both were raised as Lords of Wallachia, impaled some Turks and heathens, and were both betrayed by the church we both swore to serve. There IS one major difference."

"And what is that?" Vlad dared to ask.

"In my case, it wasn't a mere legend." Alucard let out a low growl. "I HAD become the infamous Dracula! The creature of the night that would haunt nightmares for millennia to come. It was a bitter pill to swallow at first, but I had come to accept it! All that hatred, all the anger, I internalized it and it, in turn, became my strength! It was in embracing this part of my nature that I've become the man I am today! Who cares if they say I am a monster? I RELISH IT! To deny all that would be a greater shame than pretending that it didn't exist!"

"...I see." Vlad let out a sigh. "I realize now that I have been rather...hypocritical. By denying that legend, I in turn am denying you, who in a sense, is also Vlad Tepes III of Wallachia. I apologize."

"Oh no! You're not making this about me!" Vlad blinked as Alucard chuckled. "The reason why I went through all this was to fix that warped reasoning of yours! Now, the way I see it, there are two reasons as to why you were summoned as a Berserker instead of a Lancer. Just theories, mind you, but better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose I should humor you." Vlad sighed. "Very well, what are those two reasons?"

"Okay, so there are two possible reasons why you got tagged with EX Madness Enhancement." Alucard began explaining with a grin. "Firstly, the idea of accepting your vampire legend is enough to drive you bonkers. The second one, however, is the more likely of the bunch."

"And that is?"

"Deep down, you've already accepted that legend." Alucard chuckled more as he saw Vlad blink in confusion, with the ones listening in doing the same. "And that by accepting it, due to how much you hate it, you'd have gone mad by doing so. But you know what I think?"

"I fear to know, but I'll listen anyway." Vlad sighed.

"Who gives a flying fuck about what other people think?" Alucard let out an even wider grin. "So what if they think you're a monster? Should it bother you in the slightest? Doesn't bother me one bit! After all, you are a Lord of Wallachia! Such paltry tales shouldn't bother the likes of us anyway! I mean, after all, if you really are me, then should you be bothered by the opinion of sheep?!"

Hearing Alucard's tirade, as well as his ridiculous theory, caused Vlad to laugh heartily for a few minutes. He went for a while that those who stood waiting and even Alucard were starting to feel a little disturbed.

"Uh, you alright there? You've been laughing quite a while there." Alucard asked, but was stopped by Vlad raising his hand.

"I'm quite alright. Just...realizing some things." The second shock came from Vlad extending his hand with a smile on his face. "I owe an apology for the way I have acted, as well as thanks. I now know much better than to let some folk-tale get the better of me."

"...It's fine. And I suppose I should apologize for messing your room up." Alucard could only chuckle as he took it, much to the others' relief. "By the way, that little glove thing you left? It's inside the coffin."

"Thank you." Vlad nodded. "With Solomon on the horizon, we cannot afford to squabble like this any further. Let us show him why we were feared as Lords of Wallachia!"

"Now that's the spirit!" Alucard grinned back. Maka, Elizabeth, Arturia, Nobu and Okita were smiling as the pair let go, watching the newfound respect each had for the other show through-

"Just so you know," Alucard chortled. "It's back to business tomorrow."

Vlad could only inwardly facepalm at the Avenger's nonchalant attitude, as did the others. Still, he only out a sigh of dismay.

"I know."

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I wanted this to be ready for Halloween, but that obviously didn't happen. But hey, at least we got this out in time for the GudaGuda Event, where Nobu debuts!

Anyway, welcome to another chapter of Fate/Grand Blunder! This time, we get to see to Vlad the Impalers (The Apocrypha one and the Hellsing one respectively) co-star this chapter! Kudos to X the Reaper for giving me this idea and loaning me the memories from Fate Zero Sanity for this entire fic! I wanted to write a chapter featuring a Servant who has already been featured in an alternate Grail War and had a candidate ready, but considering that it was the Halloween season, I figured that Alucard was the best candidate for this one!

Noel: WHICH PUSHED MY CHAPTER BACK TWICE NOW!

Sorry, Noellie. If you're that bothered about it, I'll DEFINITELY do your chapter next. To shift gears, I have to address this about Servant suggestions; if I'm familiar with the franchise, then they'll eventually see the light of day. If not, well...sorry to say that they may not make it. Either way, I'll just copy GhostXavier and say that I have a plan for how this goes, so expect me to stick to that plan to the letter!

Anyway, considering that this is Alucard's spotlight chapter, you can look up his Servant Profile at X the Reaper's story "Fate Zero Sanity" for all you need to know about him as a Servant. As usual, please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback! Once again, I am the King of Beasts, and I'll see you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The Place I call Home

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Also, spoilers for Fate Level Zero and Fate Stay Nightmare by CleverPervertedPriest and X the Reaper respectively._

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 6: The Place I Call Home**

"Come and get it!"

It was lunch time in Chaldea and, as usual, Servant Archer Noel Vermillion would play her role as lunch lady. Clad in her usual white uniform and apron, she served the lunch line with a smile warm enough to melt even the most frigid iceberg. As a result, she became quite popular among both the male and female staff and Servants in the Organization.

"Here you go! One spaghetti and meat balls with extra meatballs!"

"Thank you very much, Miss Noel!" A senior employee of the Scientific Division, a chubby man with a gray mop of hair, glasses and a receding hairline, chuckled as he took his dish. "After a morning working with Mr. Stark, Mr. Tesla, Mr. Edison, this is just what I needed!"

"Yeah, they can get intense, but they mean well." The Archer giggled. "I mean, they are the best in their fields, right?"

"That I do not deny!" The old man chuckled in response. "Still, it is amazing to be working with Servants. Even you, Miss Noel: It's quite funny, but you remind me so much of my daughter!"

"Is that so?" Noel answered with a smile. "Then maybe you'll have to visit her after we save the world, right?"

"That's the plan!" The man laughed heartily as he moved out of the line. "You have a good day, Miss Noel!"

"You too!" Noel watched the employee leave to join his fellows at their table, then scanned the cafeteria and the various people she met over this strange experience; Vlad was sitting with Elizabeth and, to their own surprise, Alucard, and sharing a meal together. On one other table was Artoria eating lunch with Maka and Gwendolyn, the King of Knight's servings much larger than the rest. She also saw Iskandar, Waver, and Futaba sitting together as well, the orange-haired Caster delighting herself over a plate of curry while waving at Izuku Midoriya to join them. Even Jeanne was having some tea with Tanya Degurechaff, two more unlikely friends considering their stances on God.

 _"So many odd friendships have been formed."_ Noel smiled as she looked on at the rest of the Servants and employees mingle and interact. _"If it weren't for Chaldea, none of this would have been possible."_

"Helloooo? Earth to Noel?"

"H-Huh?" The Eye of the Azure was snapped out of her daze when someone tapped her shoulder.

She saw that that someone was a girl with long, blonde hair that was as thick as a lion's mane. Her had bright purple eyes and a smile that was hinted a warm, yet perky personality. She was current wearing a white fitted t-shirt that hugged her curvaceous yet muscular frame nicely, a pair of black skin-tight jeans that accentuated her hips and thighs, and a pair of rubber shoes. Many a Servant and employee found themselves enamored by this blonde amazon, but many were also wary to not get on her bad side. After all, this Berserker with a right metal arm made herself notorious by single-handedly holding off the mighty demi-god Heracles during the Okeanos Singularity. This was after Tanya's initial bombing run failed to slow down the monstrous Berserker in his pursuit of Euryale.

"O-Oh! Hey Yang!" Noel laughed sheepishly as she greeted her friend. "Sorry, I kind of spaced out there."

"Yeah, you kinda did." Yang chuckled as held her tray out. "Uhm, Can I have a cheeseburger with extra bacon?"

"Coming right up!" Noel nodded as she grabbed the components to make her meal.

"So, what were spacing out about?" Yang asked curiously as the Archer got to work.

"Oh, just thinking about how a lot of us wouldn't have met like this if it weren't for Chaldea." Noel answered.

"Ah, I getcha." Yang nodded in understanding. "In a normal Grail War, we'd be trying to kill each other. Having to work together to save humanity changes things up a notch."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, you wanna join me for lunch when you're free?" The blonde bombshell grinned at the Archer. "Gonna feel lonely if I just eat by myself."

"Go ahead, Noel." She turned to see Emiya smiling as his head peeked out the kitchen window. "Rem should be coming in for the next shift, so go and get yourself something to eat."

"Thank you, Emiya!" With that settled, she turned to Yang with a smile. "Give me ten minutes!"

* * *

"Mmm!" Noel was helping herself to a bowl of wonton noodle soup as Yang chomped on the bacon cheeseburger she ordered. The fact that she was slurping it so much told dividends of how delicious it was. "This is good!"

"You're telling me!" Yang agreed after taking a bite of her burger. "Damn, Emiya knows how to make a good meal!"

"It's no wonder he already established himself as the cafeteria's Head Chef!" Noel giggled as she picked another serving up with her chopsticks. "It looks like he maintained his skills as a chef, even as a Heroic Spirit!"

"Oh yeah, you knew him from one of those Fuyuki Grail Wars, right?" Yang inquired, prompting her to answer with a nod.

"Yes. Two of them, actually." She explained for Yang's benefit. "One was during the 5th War, when I was working alongside two other Servants under a Ruler Class Servant. The other was when I remained after the 4th War." Her mood turned somber as she reminisced; Even now, one of her greatest failures haunted her. At that moment, despite wanting to help, she felt utterly powerless at as she watched her Master and his wife die at the hands of someone they trusted.

"Hey, you alright?" Noel snapped out of her reverie again to see that Yang had a small frown that expressed her concern.

"I-It's nothing." The Archer managed to stammer out. "I-I was just remembering one the Grail Wars I was in..."

"Oh." The other blonde answered somberly. "I'm sorry if I dredged out any bad memories..."

"It's fine! Really!" Noel quickly replied, frantically waving her hands. "I-I mean, yes, I failed a lot in that Grail War. Artoria can tell you all about it, actually." She chuckled, a little amazed that the Saber still considered her a friend considering the various roles she played in those two Grail Wars. "However, being in Chaldea is a new start for me. I'm sure a lot of people here think the same!"

"That's more like it!" Yang playfully slapped her friend's back with a grin, causing Noel to lurch forward in surprise due to the girl's unexpected strength. "You know, you're a lot cuter when you're smiling, Noellie!"

"N-Noellie..."

"Is something the matter?" Yang observed that she spoke that nickname with a nostalgic smile.

"I haven't heard that nickname in a long time." Noel admitted with a smile. "A friend of mine often called me that. In fact," She looked at Yang fondly. "You remind me alot of her."

"Really?"

"Yup." Noel giggled. "She was feisty, cheerful, energetic, and was not afraid to get into a fight if it meant helping those she cared about. Granted, you aren't half-squirrel like she was, but you're more or less the same."

"Half-squirrel, eh?" Yang grinned.

"I'm not kidding! Her tail was so fluffy!" Noel remembered fondly grabbing her tail to warm herself or, on rare occasions, take a nap in it.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Yang chuckled. "Sounds like she and I would get along just fine."

"Yeah, I think you would." Noel smiled as she remembered the good times she shared with her old friends in the NOL Academy. "In fact, I hope all my friends make it here someday."

"So do I." Yang chuckled. "If anything, you remind me a little of my sister."

"You have a sister?" Noel inquired.

"Yeah. Two years younger than me, but still managed to enroll in the same school I did, and the same year too!" Yang took a sip of her coffee, savoring the sweetened taste before letting out a pleased sigh. "She's a bit headstrong and stubborn, but she always did the right thing no matter what. Even from a young age, she's always wanted to help others."

"She sounds amazing..."

"Yeah, she is. I mean, she's got a cool older sis, after all." Yang chuckled once more before turning the question to Noel. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I-It's kind of complicated in my case." Noel answered truthfully, all thanks to the memories she inherited from the Throne. "But I did know a guy..."

"A guy, eh?" The fiery brawler wagged her eyebrows teasingly. "You two were close?"

"Y-Yeah, but it wasn't like that." Noel answered with just a small tinge of red in her cheeks. "He and I had a sort of brother-sister relationship. He has a rough exterior, but he's a pretty good guy deep down. He's saved me so many times now. I'm sure that I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for him."

"Sounds like a cool guy." Yang chuckled. "Well, here's to hoping that our friends and family somehow come here some day, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah..." Noel smiled. "Here's to hoping."

* * *

"I'll see you later, Noel!"

"Bye, Yang!" Noel waved goodbye as she turned to leave after their lunch ended. She was contemplating on whether to go to the shooting range and practice her aim or to the library to work on a new poem when she ran into another familiar face from a Grail War she participated in. "O-Oh! Hey, Assassin!"

"It's Homura. Homura Akemi." The raven haired pre-teen girl, dressed in a white blouse, a purple skirt and black stockings, greeted her old running mate with her usual stoic expression. "It's good to see you again, Noel Vermillion."

"You too." She nodded with a smile, nice that at the very least, THAT particular Grail War was behind them. "You came three days ago, right?"

"Yes." She nods. "It's a little strange that all these Servants living under one roof and not trying to kill each other."

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to." The blonde giggled. "So, how're you finding the experience so far?"

"It's...strange, I will admit." Homura stated as they began walking. "But I don't dislike it. As long as we're fighting for the same cause, then they will have no quarrel from me."

"Fair enough." Noel sighed. She always knew that the Assassin always had a frosty demeanor that kept many at a distance. She had only just gotten here, but Noel hoped that she would eventually thaw out and open up to everyone as some of her fellow Servants have. "Anyway, where are you headed right now?"

"I'm on the way to the VR Training Room. Seeing as I'm not on deployment yet, it's a good way to pass the time."

"Mind if I join you?" Noel asked hopefully, to which the The Magical Girl of Time sighed.

"Very well."

* * *

 **At the VR Training Room...**

"Watch your six!"

"Got it!" Noel nodded as she whipped her pistols and fired at the enemies the facility simulated for them. The scenario the Magical Girl created for them can only be described as poorly drawn rose garden. The enemies they were fighting were what can only be described as cotton balls with mustaches joined to butterflies at the bottom by a single stalk.

"Ha!" She dashed right up at one, then did an overhead flip to jump over the creature while aiming her guns downward, firing a headshot to kill it. "So, what are these called again?!"

"They're a witch's Familiars!" Homura called over as she opened fire with a submachine gun. "These ones, in particular, are called in Anthonies. Weak by themselves, but can quickly overwhelm you in large numbers!"

"Noted!" The blonde gunslinger saw several more Anthonies approached in a large group, so she jumped into the air and changed out her handguns for a rocket launcher.

"ZERO GUN: THOR!" She fired downward straight at the group, obliterating them all in one well-placed shot.

"Not bad." Homura nodded as she tossed a live grenade without even looking behind her at an approaching group of familiars, which then exploded and took them all out. "You haven't lost your edge at all, Noel."

"Same goes for you too." Noel smiled back at her. While she didn't know Homura too well due to the girl keeping everyone at arm's length, they hadn't lost the teamwork they managed to build during that other 5th Grail War. "So is this it?"

"Not yet." Homura narrowed her eyes as a grotesque pale blob with a moss green head with roses adorning it and butterfly wings on it's back manifested before them. "Wherever a familiar roams, Witches are not too far behind."

"W-Wow..." Noel stared in surprise at the creature, then turned to Homura. "You fought these things?!"

"On a regular basis, yes." Homura affirmed as she discarded her submachine gun and reached into her shield to pull out an anti-tank rifle. "Cover me!"

"Right!" Noel switched back to her handguns and proceeded to strafe around the Witch. She would take a few shots before darting to another location, using her speed to make herself a harder target to paint. It worked as intended, as the witch was irate at how small and fast it's prey was, as well as how annoying those peppered shots were. It was so distracted, in fact, that it didn't notice Homura positioned herself on a perch, aiming her rifle's sights on the Witch's weak spot.

"Got you."

The Witch flailed and thrashed as the Magical Girl fired round after round. This gave Noel the chance to bring out the finishing blow.

"Releasing Armagus!" She changed out her handguns for a railgun that was quite huge, the barrel being much taller than it's bearer. She aimed with deadly intent at the Witch, then- "ZERO GUN: SLEIPNIR!"

The railgun fired a massive shot that tore through the Witch's head, ending it instantly and thus ending the simulation.

"Impressive." Homura nodded as she kept discarded her weapon. "You're just as strong as you were back then."

"Thanks." Noel nodded as she unsummoned her weapon, then turned back the raven-haired girl. "Listen, about back then-!" She was cut off when Homura raised her hand, then shook her head.

"You don't need to worry yourself over it. You did what you thought was right, while I acted on my own desires." Homura answered for her. "It was inevitable, then, that we would oppose each other in the end."

"Y-Yeah, but-!"

"You followed your convictions to the end. That was admirable, Noel Vermillion." The Magical Girl of Time once more interjected. "However, that War is over. With Solomon and the remaining Singularities in the horizon, it will be best to work together to protect the world that SHE cherished."

"You still want to see her again, huh?" Noel added somberly.

"...Yes. Though I admittedly have changed much from that time thanks to my experiences in Chaldea, my wish still remains." Homura answered with a melancholic tone. "I only want to keep her safe. Part of me will be overjoyed to see her in Chaldea some day...yet another dreads it, because she will be facing the same horrors we are. The Witches, the Incubators, Walpurgisnacht...All of those are NOTHING compared to the King of Magic himself, and I fear that not even hope will be enough to overcome this."

"True...At least not alone, anyway." Noel offered with a hopeful smile. "I was just as scared as many of the people here after all we learned in London. However, that's not going to stop me from fighting. From hoping that things are going to get better. If life has taught me anything, it taught me that sometimes, hope is what keeps us going."

At this impassioned speech, Homura couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You know, you remind me so much of her."

"I do?" Noel blinked in confusion at the raven haired girl.

"Yes. That same innocence and inner strength even after so much adversity...You're quite similar to her in a number of ways." The Magical Girl of Time confirmed with a smile.

"You know, you're a lot prettier when you smile." Noel giggled as Homura blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "Anyway, let's work together from now on, okay?"

"Okay." Homura nodded as they shook on it. "We shall." She checked the clock to see that there was still a few hours before dinner. "We have some time. Want to run another simulation?"

"Sure!"

* * *

They took another hour to wrap another VR session. By then, Noel and Homura exited the room, the former with a towel around her neck.

"That was a good workout!" Noel declared with a sigh.

"I will have to agree." Homura nodded stoically. "Granted, it didn't increase our fighting strength, but it allowed us to be ready for all situations."

"Well, that worked up an appetite, so why don't we go and beat the lunch line-!"

"Oh? So you're here as well, Archer?"

Noel stopped mid-sentence when she had heard that familiar, deep voice that sent a cold chill down her spine. Daring to turn, she gazed at the source; It was a smiling priest whose brown hair was styled in a mullet. He wore purple robes over a black coat and slacks, and had a golden cross on his neck.

"N-No...!" Noel trembled where she stood, various flashes of her failing during that Grail War playing in her head over and over while that man stared on with a sadistic smile on his face. This caused her to hang her head low, eyes wide and dilating.

"K-Kotomine Kirei?! In Chaldea?!" Homura knew him from her own Grail War, but what she didn't understand was why Noel was becoming frantic. "Noel?! What's wrong?"

"Y-You..." The blonde trembled. Looking at that man, she could tell who it really was. The Servant that not just made her life a living hell, but those of one version of the 5th War as well. "YOU!"

"So you remember me." The man smirked. "How fortunate it is that we meet again like this."

Noel slowly raised her head, causing Homura stare in shock; On her face was an expression of pure rage.

"I understand that you and I have had our...differences." "Kirei" explained in a calm manner. "But as of now, we cannot afford to squabble, not when the fate of our futures depend it."

"...YOU? Of all people?! Talk about the future?!" She summoned Bolverk in her hands. "You, who snatched up the futures of my Master and his wife away?! After your Master pledged that he wouldn't if I voluntarily enter his servitude?! YOU WHO DELIGHTED IN THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS AS YOUR MASTER DID AND MADE ME WATCH, POWERLESS TO STOP IT?! DON'T YOU DARE JUSTIFY YOURSELF, EDDIE!"

"Eddie?" As she was not present during the Grail War, Homura was confused.

"I would dare say that it all turned out good in the end." Eddie smirked, the lips of his host body curling in a most unsettling grin. "After all, it was because of all this that, in a way, the Tohsaka Family was made whole. Did Rin and Sakura not reconcile-?"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THEM AS AN EXCUSE!" Before Homura could even try to stop her, Noel began sprinting towards Eddie with Bolverk aimed directly at him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ah...It can't be helped then." Eddie sighed before he got into a bajiquan stance, drawing on his former Master's mastery of the style, as a pool of shadows rippled beneath his feet.

"Noel!" Homura shouted out as the blonde gunslinger fired the first shots. A black shadowy wall appeared in front of the Forbidden Beast to tank the bullets. Noel leaped towards him with Bolverk thrust forward, it's barrel aimed at the Servant with deadly intent. Just as this was happening, the wall lowered to reveal Eddie, sporting a sadistic grin on his host's face, already thrusting a clawed fist forward to strike her open gut.

Several things happened at once; first, Homura pulled out a flash grenade from her shield and threw in their midst, blinding them both. This caused Noel's bullets to miss their mark and force Eddie's shadows to hide back into it's host body. Secondly, a blur ran past Homura and intervened. He kicked Noel back, right to where Homura was so that she can catch her, and caught the priest's fist with his bare hand.

"...Never thought I would see you causing trouble here again, you damned priest."

Noel's vision cleared to see that Cu Chulainn, clad in a black jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans, look at Eddie with utter disdain. She clutched her kicked gut with Homura was helping her up.

"Sorry, but I believe you have mistaken me for someone else." The Forbidden Beast smirked as he broke away from the Hound of Culainn's hold. "Still, you seem familiar to me somehow. It must be my host body reacting to seeing a dog and having an urge to kick it. It's one I share, admittedly."

"You bastard-!" Before it could escalate to another fight, Ritsuka and Roman had arrived with a small group of Servants consisting of Okita, Rama, Lightning Farron, Tadakatsu Honda, and Jim Raynor due to all the noise the commotion was causing. The Servants, all clad in their battle regalia, formed a perimeter to keep any passerby from jumping in.

"What's going on here?!" The Director asked, obviously irate from what he was seeing. He then turned to Eddie. "Wasn't Astolfo showing you around?!"

"He was, but I insisted that there are some facilities I wished to see with my own eyes. To my surprise, he complied." The Assassin answered. "And lo and behold, I run into an old friend."

"We were never friends!" Noel shot back, many shocked at the venom she directed at him. "What you did...It's unforgivable!"

"Apparently, they fought in the same 4th War." Homura tried to explain to the best of her knowledge. "I do not know the details myself, but from what she said...It seems that he and his Master betrayed hers. This was after the Master, Kotomine Kirei, promised that he wouldn't harm them after she became his Servant as well."

"Honestly," Roman sighed. "Why do many of our Servants' sufferings begin and end with that man?"

"You don't know the half of it." Cu muttered under his breath.

"...I see." Ritsuka sighed sadly before kneeling in front of Noel with a frown. "I get how you feel, Noel. I really do. But right now, we need all the help we can get in the fight against Solomon."

"You can't trust him, Ritsuka." Noel looked up at him, the anger in her eyes now reduced to a smolder. "He betrayed his own Master, killed him and possessed his body for his own purposes. Can you really trust someone like that?"

"...No, not really." Ritsuka admitted. "However, I'm willing to give him the same chances I gave to Tanya, Obito, Alucard and some of the others. Of course, I'll be cautious around him, but right now, I'll treat him like every Servant that has been summoned here in Chaldea."

"...Very well." Noel wasn't happy with it, but she had no choice but to comply. Still, that doesn't mean she can't be angry about it. "If that's what you want, _Master_." She wrenched herself free of Homura's grasp and stomped off in the opposite direction. She was too angry to notice or even care at this point, but the gathered Servants, save for Eddie, looked at the retreating Archer's back with concern on their faces.

"Noel..." Ritsuka managed to say in remorseful tone as he watched her leave.

She ended up skipping dinner and going straight to her room that night.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident. Since then, Noel remained cooped up in her room, sitting in her bed in a fetal position and wrapped around in her blanket in self-isolation. Her lustrous blonde hair was disheveled and had lost some it's sheen, her green eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, and she was clad in an oversized t-shirt and cycling shorts. The fact that she had not left that bed did not do wonders for her hygiene.

Naturally her friends were worried about her, as she skipped out on meals, her cafeteria duties, and even supply sorties. Ritsuka and Roman gave her space to cool off, but for some, a few days was too long to be like this. So, as concerned friends, Yang and Futaba marched up to her door and knocked.

"Noel, I know you're in there!" Yang would be the first to try and call out. "We haven't seen you for days, we're all worried about you!"

"Leave me alone..." Noel whimpered miserably.

"You can't stay in there forever! I know, I've tried!" Futaba called out as well. "I know that the incident with the creepy priest guy shook you up, but please don't push us away!"

'Yeah! We can't help you if you keep us out, Noel!" Yang added.

She descended into silence once more, thinking about their words. She knew that they were right. That she can't wallow in self-pity like this forever. However, seeing someone so sadistic like Eddie, a reminder of her own failings as a Servant, shook her to her core.

"Y-You're right." Noel managed to squeak out loud enough for them to hear. "I-I know that you guys want to help me. I really appreciate it, I do. Right now, though, I just need sometime to collect my thoughts. I mean, some scars don't just go away..." They couldn't see it, but she had a tired, but grateful smile on her face behind the door. The inner light she possessed, though dimmed by the eyebags she had after being unable to sleep well for the past few days, still shined brightly through her reddened eyes. "I-I'll talk to you guys later, I promise. I-Is that okay?"

"...Okay." Yang's defeated sigh was enough of a sign that they chose to drop the issue for now. "We'll drop your lunch here later. Just...remember that we're here for you, okay?"

"Y-Yeah...Thank you. I mean it." With that, the pair left Noel alone to continue to stew in her thoughts. While it did little to ease the wound that encounter re-opened, it did raise her spirits a little. Exhausted from waking up several times due to nightmares, she opted to to continue the book she was just reading. It was only a few minutes in of flipping pages that her eyes began to feel heavy.

"Mmm..." Her vision began to blur as she tried to resist before finally dozing off, getting herself some much needed rest.

* * *

"Noel? Are you there?"

"H-Huh?" The blonde was roused from her slumber hours later when there was yet another knock on her door. To her surprise, the voice belonged to Homura.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm still not feeling very well." The blonde answered honestly, though it wasn't because of any kind of sickness.

"I understand." Homura answered. "Being forced to face your past...That's never easy."

"Y-Yeah..." Noel managed to smile. "Thank you, Homura. You didn't have to visit me, you know."

"Perhaps not." The Magical Girl of Time answered with her usual brutal honesty. "However...you're one of the few here close enough to me to consider a friend, even after what happened with our War."

"I see..." Noel nodded. "Uhm, y-you can visit me later. I-I'll be fine soon, I promise. A-And...can you tell Ritsuka that I'm sorry for how I treated him?"

"Me?" She heard a rare chuckle from the raven-haired girl. "You can tell him yourself. He's actually with me with our newest Servant."

"Eh?"

"I was going to give him the usual tour," Ritsuka added in a sheepish tone. "But after he heard that you're here and what happened to you, he insisted that he see you at once."

"But who-?" Noel's question was immediately answered when she heard the new Servant speak.

"Hey idiot! You better stop sulking in there! It doesn't suit you!"

Noel's eyes widened upon hearing that gruff voice speak to her. It was a voice that belonged to someone precious to her, someone that she wished to see again. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but her legs began to shakily move on their own. She stumbled towards the door and frantically undid the locks. When she opened it, she saw Homura, clad in a white blouse under a purple vest as well as a purple skirt, Ritsuka clad in his usual Chaldea Uniform, and the new Servant; His spiky hair was snow white and his skin as pale as the moon. His eyes were mismatched due to heterochromia; his right was a bright ruby red, while his left an emerald green. His mouth always seems to be turned down in a perpetual scowl. While he was not gigantic, his stature indicated that he was tall and his physique was rather on the lean side. He was clad in a black long coat that was worn under a blood red overcoat, with two oversized belts adorning the mid-section and a black hakama that covered his legs, as well as black-and-red gloves and shoes.

"I-It's you..." Noel stared in shock at the man who stood before her, whispering her words in a hushed mumble. "It's r-really you..."

"Hey, speak up." The man growled out. "I can't hear anything you're saying-!"

"RAGNA!" Noel surprised them all as she tackled the red-clad Berserker in hug. Most surprised of all was the man himself, whose arms were raised in utter confusion.

"Hey, what the hell?!" He was about to begin, but stopped when he felt his chest become wet with her tears as she buried her head in it.

"You're here...You're finally here..." Noel managed to say in between sobs. "Wh-What took you so long to get here, you idiot?!"

"Are you happy or angry to see me? Make up your mind." Ragna managed to grumble, but couldn't help but smile as he held the smaller girl in his arms. "I'm sorry that I took so long."

"I-It's fine..." Noel then turned to Ritsuka all bewildered. "But how-?"

"It took a few days, but we managed to find a proper catalyst to summon him." Ritsuka chuckled. "I can't take all the credit though," He gestured a thumb at Homura. "She and Yang had the same idea to summon Ragna to try and cheer to you up. I'm glad that it worked."

"R-Really? Thank you, Ritsuka..." As Ragna released the hug, her delicate lips formed a frown that conveyed her regret. "I-I'm sorry for the way I've acted the past few days. I really was a spoiled brat, huh?"

"No, I should be sorry." The 48th Master scratched his head. "I should've been more considerate of your feelings on this matter. You encountered a ghost of your past, it's natural you'd act the way you did."

"Y-Yeah, but you only had everyone's best interests at heart." Noel countered with a smile. "It's as you said, we need all the help we can get fighting Solomon. I-I just wasn't so mature about it..."

"Will you two give it a break already?" They both turned to an exasperated sounding Ragna. "You're both apologizing more than you should. Besides, you all seem ready to bury the hatchet, so how about we move on from this?"

"I agree." Homura added. "You two seem to now have an understanding, after all."

"I suppose you're right." Ritsuka offered his hand. "Wanna continue working together for the sake of humanity, Noel Vermillion?"

"I would like that." The blonde, with a small smile on her face, took his hand shook on it.

"Good. Now that we're all getting along again, when was the last time you took a bath?!" Ragna pinched his nose. "You reek!"

"O-Oh! Sorry! I'll take one right now!" As she ran into her room, she couldn't help but be happy. She had come to love living in Chaldea, but without her friends from her reality, it felt as if something was missing.

Now, for the first time she had gotten here, it began to truly feel like home.

 **End Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, ladies and gents, Noel's chapter has finally arrived!**

Once again, welcome to the latest chapter of Fate/Grand Blunder, readers! As you all know by now, her chapter has been delayed twice because of Iron Man and Alucard. Now, she finally makes her debut! Now for a few points:

\- To clarify, that is Eddie, a.k.a the parasite NOT Zato-1, the host. That being said, that doesn't mean he won't show up in Chaldea.

\- Yes, I know that Kirei has shown up in FGO as of Cosmos of Lostbelt. Still, "Eddiemine" existed as a Servant before then, and I REALLY wanted to have an excuse to bring Kirei into Chaldea. I mean, many of the people involved in the Fuyuki Grail Wars have shown up (Waver/Zhuge Liang, Ishtar/Rin, and recently Shirou/Muramasa come to mind), so why not our beloved scumbag of a priest?xD

\- Following the rules I set in Chapter 2, this Noel has the memories from both CleverPervertedPriest's Fate/Level Zero (as well as Fate/New Game Plus) and X the Reaper's Fate/Stay Nightmare. Same applies to Ragna, who has memories of Fate/Zero Hour by yours truly and Fate/Stay Nightmare. Once again, a huge thanks to them for letting me use those fics, as well as some of the insight I got from them. xD

\- In preparation for this chapter, I reread Chapter 20 of Fate/Level Zero...and watched videos of Kirei causing suffering and Noel suffering to get into the mood. x))

\- Special Classes introduced in other fics (I.E Defender, Slayer, etc.) will be implemented in this as well.

\- Regarding Servant Suggestions...Well, honestly, I would love to hear your feedback regarding the chapters I write instead. That doesn't mean that I'll ignore them. Instead, I'll just say that I already have a plan set in motion for this series. Heck, I got Chapters 7-10 planned out already. I'll take a look, but if it's a series/movie/game I'm not too familiar with, then the chances of a certain character making it in will be a little slim. That may change depending if I pick it up.

\- Because it would be redundant to retell the story of the Camelot and Babylon Singularity, as well as reading GhostXavier's wonderful retelling of them in the supplements "Their Guiding Light" and "Redemption from Sin", I'll just have those Singularities happen in the background, often referenced by the Servants and the staff. In their place will be brand new Singularities that will be squeezed in before taking on Solomon himself. The first supplement, in fact, will take place after Chapter 20-25, so keep a look out for that one!

\- Random thought: Semiramis will be making her debut in FGO's JP Server. Gives me something to look forward to after J-Alter.

Well, that's all I needed to say really. I'll be leaving my own take on Noel's stat sheet at the end of this. Also, if you liked this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it. Until next time, I'm the King of Beasts, signing off!

* * *

Servant: Archer/Slayer*

*When Lux Sanctus: Murakumo is active.

Identity: Noel Vermillion

Aliases/Titles: Eye of the Azure, Sword of the Godslayer

Series: Blazblue

Sex: Female

Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: C (*B)  
Endurance: C (*D)  
Agility: B+ (*A)  
Mana: A  
Luck: C

*Under the effects of Lux Sanctus: Murakumo

 **Class Skills**

Independent Action \- The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract.

C: It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. At _Rank A_ , it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master

Magic Resistance \- grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

C: She can summon spell shields to cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_

 **Personal Skills**

Disengage \- The Skill to break away from combat

C: Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the fight. To risk beating a dead horse, REBEL 1, ACTION!

Divinity \- is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not.

B: As the Eye of the Azure, Noel is the closest to her world to reach the ranks of the Divine...made all the more poignant due to her connection to the Master Unit: Amaterasu

Eye of the Mind (False)\- is a natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions

B: Granted to her by her Noble Phantasm Eye of the Azure as well as a side effect of Bolverk's influence is keeping Noel calm while fighting her opponent, allowing her to analyze the battle conditions around her.

Mystic Eyes: is a Skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world.

D: While not true "Mystic Eyes" per se, Noel's Noble Phantasm Eye of the Azure acts as these, granting her Eye of the Mind (False)

Ultimate One (Primordial One): is the status of being an Ultimate One

A: Being the 12th Murakumo Unit, the Eye of the Azure, as well as one half of the girl inside the Master Unit, Noel can use her status as an Ultimate One to draw power from the Boundary, where all timelines intersect. As such, all her parameters are raised by one rank. It can only be used when Noel invokes her Noble Phantasm Lux Sanctus Murakumo. There used to be a second condition that turns her mind off, reverting her to an emotionless killing machine. However, thanks to Rachel Alucard helping her control that form, it no longer applies.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Arcus Diabolus: Bolverk: The Gun Nox Nyctores - C (Anti-Unit) \- Noel's signature hand guns, created from condensing a massive amount of souls and magic into a core before being forged into it's current shape. It can either fire regular blasts or warp space to detonate a powerful Seithr blast known as "Optic Barrel" at the gun's line of sight, even if it's view is obstructed. It can change shapes between a shotgun, a minigun, an energy crossbow, a rocket launcher, and a railgun. Cannot be used while Lux Sanctus: Murakumo is active.

Eye of the Azure: The (True) Blazblue - A+ (Anti-Unit (Self)) \- a Noble Phantasm granted to the true holder of the Azure, it not only gives her Eye of the Mind (False), but it also allows her to view the memories of people she touches. It also allows her the ability to "Observe" beings or objects, allowing them to be anchored into reality even if the world is rejecting it.

Lux Sanctus: Murakumo: Sword of Kusanagi - A++ (Anti Unit/Anti-Army) \- Noel's Greatest Noble Phantasm allows her to assume her true form as Mu-12, the Sword of Kusanagi at the price of sealing Bolverk. This gives her access to a varied arsenal such as swords (both physical and light-based), lasers and crystal turrets. It also increases her stats and ranks up her Eye of the Mind (False) to A-rank. She can even increase her stats further with Ultimate One. She can even deal extra damage to opponents with a Divinity trait, with it being more effective at higher ranks. Lastly, it changes her Class to Slayer for the duration that this Noble Phantasm is activated.


	7. Chapter 7: Pride and Justice

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 7: Pride and Justice**

 **Chaldea Summoning Chamber. 9:00 AM**

"Ah, Noel." Artoria, clad in her signature white blouse, blue skirt, and black stockings, turned to see the aforementioned Archer walk towards her with Ragna, clad in a black coat and hakama, in tow. "How are you faring? I heard about your encounter with that blackguard Eddie recently. It must have been difficult reliving that War."

"I'm doing much better now, actually." Noel, her hair tied in a ponytail with a blue-ribbon whilst clad in a white spaghetti strap and blue capris, smiled at her. It had been a week since the "Eddie Incident", and she was getting back on her feet thanks to her supportive friends in Yang and Futaba, as well as the new support in the form of the Berserker beside her. "Thanks for your concern, and I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"Don't be." Maka, who stood with Artoria while wearing a white blouse and red skirt, frowned. "That Eddie was a jerk for egging you on like that."

"To make it worse, he's wearing that bastard priest's body like a mask." Soul, wearing a black shirt and jeans, growled in disgust.

"If it weren't for Ritsuka telling me not to, I'd have had already given him a piece of my mind by now." Ragna added with disdain in his tone.

"You don't have to go so far, Ragna." Noel admonished him gently. "I don't like him being here as much as any of you, but it's as Ritsuka says: We need every Servant we can get to help repair the Singularities and deal with Solomon. I'll just have to learn how to deal with it."

"...Fine." Ragna nodded begrudgingly. Seeing as this was Noel's decision on the matter, he could do nothing but support her. That doesn't mean he won't try to break Eddie's face the moment things go out of hand a second time.

"Oi, Oi, let's stop talking about that damned priest." They turned to see Cu, clad in a white fitted t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest and jeans, walk beside Ritsuka and Mashu with a grin. "It'll spoil the mood and probably call on something worse than him."

"You make a fair point, Lancer." Artoria let out a small chuckle. "Let us put this all behind us for now and focus on welcoming the new Servant...if any comes today, that is."

"I have a bad feeling that I used up my luck when I summoned Ragna." Ritsuka laughed sheepishly while Mashu patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Senpai." The Shielder said with a smile. Da Vinci was already at the panel, turning to the Master with her usual mystifying smile.

"Ready to summon, Ritsuka?" The Caster asked.

"Just about." He had three Saint Quartz ready, the minimum requirement for a single summon. He looked to the gathered Servants, all nodding at him, before placing the Quartz in the summoning circle and turning back to the Renaissance Man. "Let's do it."

Da Vinci nodded wordlessly as she began the summoning. The rainbow colored stones vanished into dust as payment for the ritual. Thankfully for the Master, his luck hadn't waned out yet as the three orbs that preceded a summoning were rainbow tinted, which meant a Servant was definitely going to be summoned.

"Yes!" Ritsuka cheered as did some of the others while the spheres of light began spinning rapidly. They formed three rainbow colored rings that surrounded the circle before exploding in a blinding flash of light. Da Vinci, having worn sunglasses before hand, kept her gaze while the others shielded their eyes.

"It's a Berserker!" She called out as the light faded. Standing in the circle, to their utter surprise, was a young girl with short blue hair and eyes to match. Her outfit was basically something out of a Magical Girl anime; she wore a blue and white button down strapless top, a blue skirt, white stockings with a blue stripe, teal boots, a white, thigh-long cape, and two pairs of gloves: one being midnight-blue and elbow-length, while the other being white and the standard length. To compliment the attire, she had a golden fortissimo hair clip on the left side of her hair and a blue sapphire on her visible belly.

"Hey there!" The girl greeted Ritsuka with an upbeat tone. "Are you my Master?"

"Yeah." The young man nodded. "I am Ritsuka Fujimaru. Welcome to Chaldea."

"Chaldea? Hang on..." She looked around to see that she was among Servants. "I'm guessing that this they're all your Servants too and that this isn't your typical Grail War?"

"More or less." Artoria stepped forward with a smile, recognizing the girl from a past Grail War. "It's been a while, Berserker."

"Hang on! Is that you, Saber?!" She recognized the knight with a wide smile. "Nice to see a familiar face here!"

"'Tis good to see you too." The King of Knights chuckled. "But shouldn't you be revealing your identity first?"

"Right, right! Forgot my manners for a second." She then turned to Ritsuka and her fellow Servants, took a deep breath, then introduced herself.

"I'm Sayaka Miki, Magical Girl who fights for Justice and Servant Berserker. I hope we all get along!"

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"Oh...so we're basically fighting together to protect humanity's future?"

"You have grasped the basics, yes." Artoria volunteered to give Sayaka the tour of Chaldea's facilities. It made sense as she was the one most familiar with the Magical Girl from yet another Grail War she fought in. By the this time, she had shown her the VR Training Room, the Orchard/Garden, and the Game Room. "Chaldea's mission is to repair Singularities that have gone awry, claim the Holy Grails within them, and defeat King Solomon before he can put an end to humanity as whole."

"Woah, that's some heavy stuff." Sayaka could only smile. "So we get to act like the heroes we're supposed to be, huh?"

"I'm glad that you never lost that enthusiasm, Sayaka." Artoria responded with a small smile.

"And you seem a more mellow than when we met." The bluenette shot back with a grin of her own.

"I had some interesting experiences before coming here." The Saber answered her. "Through multiple 5th Grail Wars I participated in, there has always been one constant."

"And what was that?" Sayaka asked, to which Artoria responded with a small, warm smile.

"It's a long story." She replied fondly. "One that will take a hearty meal to tell. For now, let's just say that multiple Grail Wars have given me a new perspective on my wish on the Grail."

Sayaka saw a light in Artoria's eyes as she left that vague hint. It was that gleam of someone who had a huge weight lifted off her shoulders and reached a breakthrough. She knew that look well; It was the one she experienced after she watched the boy she loved play one last time before becoming Madoka's attendant. Whether or not she reached a realization regarding that wish, she didn't know. What she didn't know was that there was peace in the King of Knight's heart. That, for certain, was enough for her.

"Well, whatever you did learn, I'm happy for you!" Sayaka answered with a grin. "For what it's worth, I really do think you're the right King for Camelot."

"Thank you, Sayaka." Artoria nodded with a smile as they approached the latest stop of the tour. "This Chaldea's Clothing and Tailoring Department." They entered the room filled with rowed tables with sewing machines atop them. In front of each one was an employee studiously at work sewing fabrics. Moving to and fro were floating white spherical droids the Da Vinci's department built to assist this and the other departments in the daily routine. "As I had learned when I first arrived, Servants can place orders for custom made clothing fit for every occasion."

"That's pretty convenient." Sayaka noted with a nod, scanning the room and noting that Mami would've loved helping here. "Beats having to wear your battle outfit all the time."

"The staff does it's best to keep up with each order, but certain Servants tend to be more extravagant than most." Artoria offered a sigh. "I can't really blame them, as said Servants are quite used to such a luxurious lifestyle."

"Yeowch. Guess we got some primadonnas in the house, huh?" Sayaka winced, thinking of a certain golden-haired prick she and Artoria had encountered in one Grail War. She had hoped that HE wasn't-!

"Oh? You're up and about today, my beautiful Saber. I take it that you're not with that mongrel today." Unfortunately, Sayaka wasn't that luck, as the pompous King of Heroes Gilgamesh materialized in a puff of gold dust, clad in his black jacket, white polo and black jeans. Even now, the Magical Girl felt disgust at the golden hero who claimed he was above all others. "So, will you stop pining over a faker who will never be yours and be mine? To be chosen as the King's bride as the highest honor, you know."

"You already know my answer to your query, Gilgamesh." Artoria answered with a heavy sigh that told Sayaka that this wasn't the first time the King of Knights has had to deal with his advances. "You will never have me, as my heart already belongs to that young man. All you are doing is wasting both our times."

"That mongrel doesn't deserve to have a treasure as radiant as yourself." The King of Heroes scoffed. "And by my right as King, all of the world's treasures belong to me."

"Yup, you're still a prick, Archer." Gilgamesh whipped his head towards Sayaka, who was smirking while placing her arms behind her head. "Honestly, I thought that you were a big jerk before, but not being able to take a hint? Even after being told 'No' repeatedly? I dunno how it was in your time, but in this day and age, that's called being annoying."

"I see that yet another insufferable mongrel has graced these halls." Gilgamesh shot Sayaka a glare, the disgust apparent in his ruby-tinted orbs. "So you've made it to Chaldea as well, little girl."

"Yeah, good to see you too, Goldie." Sayaka answered with a mocking grin and an equally scathing tone. "It's nice to see that you're still the world's biggest piece of work. Still unhealthily interested in Artoria here, too. Though it's a lot worse from what I remember back then."

"You would do well not to get between me and my prize, you impudent brat." The King of Heroes' irritation grew by the second. Not that it deterred the blue-haired Berserker.

"Prize? God, you haven't changed a bit." Sayaka shot back with a rueful smirk. "Still acting as if you own the world, entitled to everything under the sun. I could go on, but that'll waste everyone's time, so I'll just say this: She's not interested, and if she says that she's already spoken for, then that's your cue to back off!"

"And who are you to-?!"

"I believe she summed up everything I had meant to say." Artoria answered him with a steeled gaze. "I am at least willing to work with you to restore humanity's future. That being said, it is as she says, my heart belongs to HIM. Nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise, so I suggest you leave at once and return when you are more cordial, Gilgamesh."

For what seemed to an eternity, Sayaka saw that the workers had stopped sewing and were all staring at the three Servants' argument. The tension in the air was so thick that you could pin a needle on it. The expression on the King of Heroes' face told Sayaka that he wasn't going to take this quietly. Sure enough, several golden ripples appeared behind him while he gnashed his teeth. Sayaka knew what was coming, and judging from Artoria summoning Excalibur in a flash of light, she knew too. The Magical Girl of Justice sighed in dismay as she summoned a cutlass in each hand, wondering if she somehow pissed off Madoka for her first day in Chaldea to take a sour turn.

"Is there a problem?"

Thankfully, Ritsuka had arrived with Mashu and another Servant before things could escalate. The other Servant, who was a recent arrival in Chaldea, was a red-head with a fit physique and a steeled gaze underneath those brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with gray long sleeves, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Shirou!" Sayaka saw Artoria turn to the red-head with a grateful smile as he walked over to where she was.

"It seems that one of the two scoundrels has made his presence known." Gilgamesh smirked, folding his arms as the golden ripples disappeared.

"Leave her alone, Gilgamesh." The boy narrowed his eyes, glaring at the mighty King of Heroes and not backing down an inch. "She's made her position on your proposal quite clear."

"And who are you to tell me so?" The golden Archer sneered. "You are more of a fraud than your future self; the fact that you latched onto that blacksmith's Saint Graph is the only reason you have been summoned in the first place."

"Blacksmith?" Sayaka wondered as she witnessed the stand-off.

"And so what?" The boy fired back, his gaze meeting the golden king's own glare. "As I have told you many times before, there is no rule that says a fake cannot beat the original. That has been proven in many timelines, if I remember correctly."

"Y-You..." Gilgamesh was about to retort, but found that Ritsuka stepped in between both parties.

"That's enough. There's been too much in-fighting among us, and I won't stand for any more of that." The Master kept a level gaze at the King of Heroes, not backing down an inch. "So please, don't escalate this."

"...Hmph. Very well." Gilgamesh growled as he turned on his heel, walking away with a sneer has he vanished into spirit form. "Don't think that this is over, Faker. Saber WILL be mine."

With that, everyone present released a deep breath of relief the moment the King of Heroes made his exit.

"Yeah, I didn't miss him one bit." Sayaka retorted.

"Sorry that Gil was the first person you had to meet." Ritsuka sighed apologetically. "I hope that doesn't ruin your impression of this place."

"It's all good. In a place crowded with Servants, I was bound to run into a few bad eggs." She then turned to the red-head, smiling when she saw him checking on Artoria with concern. "Thanks, by the way. You must be that 'Faker' that jerk was talking about."

"Yeah, he does love using that word." Said red-head chuckled as he extended his hand for her to shake. "My name is Shirou Emiya, Servant Saber. To be precise, I'm a Pseudo Servant who's housing the spirit of Sengou Muramasa, the legendary blacksmith of 14th Century Japan."

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Sayaka kept her smirk as she turned her gaze to Artoria. "How do you two know each other, then?"

"He was my Master during the 5th War." The knight explained. "Through him, I learned so much about myself and my wish. In fact, it's because of him that I am on the path I am now." As she said this, she had directed a soft smile at the young man's direction, who had returned it in kind.

The bluenette saw this and, as a result, a mirthful grin formed on her face. "Ahh...I see what's going on here. Nice to see that you're popular with the guys, Saber!"

"I-It's not like that!" The Saber pouted in a way Sayaka found adorable.

"Yeah, everyone can see it." Ritsuka chuckled.

"Still, seeing how happy like this makes me happy too." Sayaka affirmed with a nod. "I'm happy that you didn't go through with that wish. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Indeed." She nodded with a smile, which was returned by everyone present.

 **GRRRRGGGLE!**

This tender moment, however, would be ruined by the rumbling of Artoria's stomach.

"I guess we should probably get something to eat." Shirou spoke for her, as she was blushing out of embarrassment. "The cafeteria should be the next part of your tour anyway. Hunger is the enemy, right?"

"Y-Yes..." The Saber added rather bashfully.

"Sounds good. I know Servants don't need to eat, but I can appreciate a good meal." Sayaka answered in kind. With no more words needing to be said, they led the Magical Girl out of the Tailoring Department and straight for the dining hall.

* * *

 **Dining Hall, 12:00 NN**

"Woah..."

They all had amused smiles as they watched Sayaka stare completely dumbfounded at her surroundings. They couldn't blame her; as it was already lunch hours at this time of day, many of the staff and Servants would file to the dining hall to take a well deserved mid-day break. As such, she couldn't help but be in awe at the presence of so many heroes.

"A little overwhelming, isn't it?" Ritsuka asked with a helpful smile.

"Y-Yeah. Just, so many legendary heroes in one place." Sayaka slowly began to snap out of it. "I-I mean, you guys told me that you have a lot of Servants, that I didn't think it'd be that many! How do you sustain them all?!"

"The mana generators help a lot." Mashu explained for her Senpai. "Da Vinci, Tesla, Tony had made adjustments so that they could support the multitude of Servants summoned to fight for Chaldea. According to him, up to five hundred Servants can be tethered to it and not want for mana."

"F-Five hundred?!" Sayaka whipped her head around the Shielder in awe. "But how-?!"

"That's something even I'm having a hard time figuring out." The Magical Girl was gawking yet again, this time at the man in a track suit with black hair and a mustache that made him resemble a certain actor. "I mean, we worked on the thing and no one knows what makes it tick yet."

"Hello, Tony." Artoria nodded respectfully. "Were you out for a jog?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. A moderate amount of exercise keeps the mind active, which in turn helps me come up with the wonderful ideas that makes our lives so much easier." The Caster quipped flippantly.

"As modest as ever, I see." Mash rolled her eyes with a smile. She then turned to the bluenette to introduce her. "This is Tony Stark by the way. Tony, this is Sayaka Miki, Servant Berserker."

"Hang on, Tony Stark?!" Sayaka could not help but stare in utter shock and awe. "Iron Man?! THAT Tony Stark?!"

"My reputation precedes me, it seems." The Iron Avenger could not help but chuckle. "You a fan, little lady?"

"Y-Yeah! Of you and other heroes like you!" The Magical Girl of Justice couldn't help but stare in awe at the Iron Avenger. "I guess you can say that it's stories like yours that made me want to follow the path I'm at now."

"While that's sweet of you to say," Tony began. "I'm sure that you realize by now that the hero's journey ain't filled with puppy dogs and rainbows, right?"

"Trust me, learned the lessons. Still going to be a hero!" Sayaka said with a confident grin, which earned her a chuckle from Tony.

"Kid, you're going to fit here just fine-."

"What did you say to me?!"

They turned to the source of the commotion; Elizabeth, whose long pink hair were tied into twin tails and was clad in a pink sleeveless dress, was glaring at another strange girl, who had black holes for eyes, wore a purple top hat over her short orange hair, and wore a dress reminiscent of America in the 1930s. Her other striking feature were the thin metallic arms with red eyes sticking out of each joint.

"Uh, should we-?" Sayaka was about to speak, only for Mash to stop her.

"You're about to see what Chaldea really is like, Sayaka." The Shielder explained to her as they watched the scene, though along with the rest of the group were ready to jump in the moment something happens.

"You heard me, toots!" The girl, the Servant Archer only known as Peacock, grinned cheekily at the wanna-be idol. "Your voice sounds like a cat being grinded against the blackboard claws first."

"How dare you!" Elizabeth shot back with shaking fists. "I practice day and night to be the perfect idol to liven up Chaldea's day! You wouldn't know good singing if it hit you with an ironing board!" Robin Hood would jump in between them to try and stop things from escalating.

"Now, ladies. Let's not-!"

"Ironing board? Kinda accurate, since you're flat like one!" Peacock guffawed much to Liz' growing irritation. "Trust me when I say this; Don't quit your day job, toots! Bein' a pop idol just ain't for you!"

"Why you-?!" Without even thinking, Liz grabbed the nearest plate she could reach, ignoring Deadpool's screams of "No, My Chimichangas!", and threw it at the offending Archer with all her might...who ducked it. Instead, it hit the person behind her, the clueless Berserker Frankenstein, dead in the face with enough force to knock her into the ground.

"Fran!" Peacock, having found a friend in the artificial human, knelt down beside her. "Speak to me! Don't go in to the light!"

"Uh..." Was the Berserker's only reply, wondering why she had hot chunks of Mexican food on her face. She was dazed, but otherwise unharmed. Still, that didn't stop Peacock from whipping her head at the offending Lancer.

"You realize, that this means WAR!" Peacock grabbed the plate of fish and chips she had been chowing down on and threw it at Liz, who herself ducked and watched as it hit Wade instead. The Assassin would then grab someone else's food and throw it, hitting some poor uninvolved sap.

"So it has begun." Artoria surprised Sayaka with the grim expression she reserved for battles.

"Huh?" Was the only thing the bewildered Magical Girl can say, as Shirou, Mash, Tony and Ritsuka grimaced as well.

"One Chaldea's greatest battles fought every so often." Mash said as she summoned her shield. "It is a grueling ordeal that scars many a soul. And it is called-"

 **"FOOD FIGHT!"**

And so begins one of many of Chaldea's great food fights. Many of the Servants, and few of the staff even, brazenly enter the fray while many more hide in whatever cover they could. Time slowed down as so many things happened at once as Shirou and Artoria flipped at table over and, using Reinforcement on the red-head's part, used it as a make-shift shelter as the carnage unfolded before them, with Mash doing the same with her shield, beckoning Ritsuka to take cover with her.

Among the things that happened amidst the chaos and flying entrees was an impromptu duel between Yuuki, Absolute Sword and Servant Saber, and Akame, Servant Assassin, with them using loaves of bread as makeshift swords on top a table, somehow not breaking under the power of the their swings.

Edmond Dantes was cackling diabolically while throwing oranges before getting the lights punched out of him by Yang, who had turkeys in each hand like they were oversize boxing gloves, then turned to see the Rider Makoto Nijima jumped to the table she was on, her own fists engulfed in turkerys before engaging her in a fist fight, all while Futaba cheered on from the sidelines.

Tony could be seen with his face on the floor, having been made one of the many casualties of this brawl when a pie nailed him in the back of his head while his attacker, the Servant Caster Megumin laughed deviously before a whole cake smacked her in the face from an errant throw by Deadpool. And of course, Peacock and Elizabeth exchanged barrages of whatever food they could get their hands on.

Sayaka would snap out her reverie when she saw a watermelon fly straight at her. Thinking fast, she summoned a cutlass and skewered it, then spun on her heel to get enough momentum before hurling it back at the offending thrower, Nobunaga.

"NOBU!" She cried as the large green fruit slammed her in the face, exploding into green and red gushes of fruit.

"Ah, Berserker. I almost missed you in the chaos." She turned to see a slender man with slicked back black hair, clad in a green t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. His defining feature was the beauty mark under his right eye. "Nice throw, by the way."

"Hey, Lancer!" Sayaka grinned at the friendly face from her war. "Nice to see ya here!"

"The feeling is mutual." The Knight of Fianna known as Diarmuid Ua Duibhne only smirked as he caught a large meat-on-the-bone that was thrown at him by a grinning Iskandar. He threw it back at the King of Conquerors, who dodged to the right and let it hit his hapless retainer Waver instead. "We can talk later, but for now, how about we resume our alliance from our last War?" The response was a cheeky grin from the Magical Girl of Justice.

"I like the sound of that!"

* * *

 **After the Food Fight...**

"Oh? So you have just arrived today?"

"Pretty much. Artoria showed me a lot of the stuff before we ran into our old friend Gilgamesh." Sayaka would recount the events leading up to the chaotic food fight to Diarmuid, making sure to add extra disdain when she mentioned the King of Heroes. "By the way, it's pretty cool of you to take over for her."

"She volunteered to make sure that the instigators Elizabeth and Peacock clean up the mess. Considering the past alliance between us and our Masters, it only felt right that I shall be your escort for the rest of your tour." Diarmuid chuckled as he walked beside her.

"Still the gentleman, like always. I'm sure all the ladies flock to you, even without that love spot of yours!" Sayaka giggled at the sight of the knight acting sheepish, amused that she unwittingly hit the mark.

"While Paracelsus and Oberyn were kind enough to develop a potion that counteracts the effects of my love spot, I still find myself at the receiving end of many a woman's affections." Diarmuid sighed.

"Even without it, you're kinda handsome." Sayaka noted with a smile. "Anyone catch your eye?"

"Sadly, after my past experiences, romance is not a priority for me." The Knight of Fianna remarked with a smile. "For now, I am content in fighting for a Master with a noble cause. Perhaps someday, but that will not be for a while."

"I see." Sayaka nodded in understanding. "So, anything else I need to see?"

"Well, I can show you Seventh Heaven." Diarmuid offered helpfully. Seeing the Magical Girl's confused expression, he answered away. "It is sort of a bar/lounge established by one our Servants, Tifa Lockheart. She makes some delicious non-alcoholic drinks I'm sure you'll appreciate. Also, the desserts are to die for."

"You had me at desserts!" Sayaka grinned as she followed him to the entrance of Seventh Heaven. Just as they did, though...

"So, you've come, Sayaka Miki. A little surprising, but not unexpected."

The bluenette's eyes widened upon recognized that cold tone of voice. She turned around and, sure enough, she saw the source of said voice; a familiar raven-haired girl, dressed in her battle regalia, was walking towards the pair with a stoic expression.

"Ah, Homura. I didn't see you earlier at lunch." Diarmuid remarked, though he felt the need to add. "You two know each other?"

"I was doing some extra training, so I was surprised to find the lunch hall in a state of disarray." Homura responded. "So I decided to have a small snack only to find-"

"You!" Brimming with justifiable anger, Sayaka stomped towards Homura and grabbed the girl by the cuff, forcing her to look her in the eye. "You've got some nerve showing up here, especially after all you've done!"

"Sayaka, what-?!" Diarmuid was about to intervene, only for Homura to raise her hand.

"Don't. I deserve every ounce of her anger." Homura kept her cool demeanor, which only served to irritate the bluenette even more. "So? Say what needs to be said, Sayaka Miki. I won't try to fight back."

"Oh, don't worry, I have PLENTY to say!" Sayaka growled as she shoved her against the wall. "Like for starters, you honestly think that little calm and cool act you always put up will make me forget what you've done?! How you screwed up the Law of Cycles?! You undid everything Madoka sacrificed herself for, damn it! All because of your selfish desire to be with her again!"

"Is this true?" Diarmuid asked, obviously bewildered by the revelations. "That she and your friend you mentioned...?"

"It is as she says." Homura promptly answered him. "And while you certainly won't believe my words now, I acknowledge that what I did was deplorable. Even so, if it meant ensuring Madoka's safety, I would do it again."

"Why, you-?!" Sayaka raised her fist and was just about to throw it at the Magical Girl of Time when a small meek voice spoke out.

"Uhm, can you please not hurt Homura-san?"

They all turned to see another girl meekly approach them. She wore a pink cat-eared hoodie that hid a white t-shirt, black shorts and brown loafers. What shocked Sayaka the most was that underneath that hoodie, other than the deep purple eyes, was the the pink pig-tailed styled hair that reminded her of the aforementioned girl they were talking about.

"M-Madoka?" The bluenette dared ask.

"Homura-san made the same mistake, but I'm not her." The girl introduced herself. "My name is Mamika Kirameki, Servant Caster. From the show ' _Magical Slayer Mamika_ ', if you're wondering."

"O-Oh..."

"Anyway," The pinkette spoke up. "Can you two please not fight? I have no idea what happened between you two, but Homura-san has been nothing but kind to me. So can you please let her go?"

"I know not what happened between you two, but Homura has done nothing but help Chaldea." Diarmuid added. "If you're up for it, we can hear the story in Seventh Heaven."

"...Fine." Sayaka relaxed and let go of the Magical Girl of Time, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Lead the way, then. It's gonna be a long story."

With a nod exchanged between the three of them, they led the newest Berserker into the bar for some desserts and an interesting tale to tell.

* * *

"I see..."

Sayaka looked at Diarmuid's and Mamika's surprised expression as she recounted her history with Homura, with the blackette herself adding in whatever she could for what was missed.

"Yeah, now you know my history with the transfer student over here." The bluenette nodded as she took a scoop of her chocolate parfait.

"I didn't know...that other Magical Girls can suffer like this..." Mamika was absolutely horrified at what she had heard, her strawberry parfait all but forgotten. "I mean, I learned that the world works differently from where I'm from, but even this shocks me..."

"The circumstances are different in your world, no doubt." Homura sighed as she downed a spoonful of vanilla ice cream. "It helps that you don't have a devil in the form of a white plushie luring young girls into questionable contracts..."

"The Law of Cycles that my friend was a way to prevent all that. She wanted to give girls like us a hope..." She then turned a glare at Homura. "A hope you took away."

"I can see why you share an enmity with Homura." Diarmuid nodded thoughtfully. "However, it is as she said; she believes that her actions were deplorable. She even mentioned a Holy Grail War in Fuyuki she participated in to fulfill her wish."

"You did now?" Sayaka raised her brow, still fully distrusting her contemporary.

"While I realize now that I fought for the wrong side, my wish still remains." Homura nodded. "However, over the course of my time here, I have learned that there were better ways I could have gone about it."

"Gee, ya think?" Sayaka rolled her eyes. "The fact that you'd do it all again alone makes this all messed up."

"I realize that." The bluenette did a double take at what she had just heard. Did Homura actually agree with her? Did she just admit that while her intentions were good, the way she went about it was uncalled for?

"I know now that the way I ultimately went about it was not the correct one." Homura continued before Sayaka could even speak. "I started asking myself if that is what she truly wanted. Is her safety more important than her happiness? Am I willing to damn everything and everyone, just to have her back?"

"...You should tell her that when she gets here." Sayaka groaned, more annoyed than angry now. "I mean, if we're here, then there's a good chance that she'll show up too."

"That's something I'm afraid of, but I've learned how to live with." Homura sighed, which caused the bluenette to chuckle a little. She then extended her hand to her as if to shake her hand. "If it is all right with you, I would like to propose a truce and set aside our differences. At least until Solomon has been taken care of."

Seeing that Mamika and Diarmuid were watching her, Sayaka could only sigh.

"Man, way to put the pressure on me, you two." The Magical Girl of Justice took that hand and shook it, a sign that she accepted her offer. "'Sides, it won't do me any good if I'm mad at you all the time. Kyoko would slap me upside the head otherwise for sulking."

"It's nice to see that you're finally getting along Sadayo-san!"

"Eh?" Sayaka raised her brow at Mamika, who kept blushing as she said the wrong name.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Ayaka-! I mean, Sayoko-! Ohh..." Sayaka just turned to the two; Diarmuid had an amused smile on his face while Homura shrugged.

"It's a habit of hers. You'll get used to it." The Magical Girl of Time promptly replied as she continued to eat her parfait. "After we finish this up, Mamika and I would like to help you show Sayaka around, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." The spear man nodded as Sayaka began helping herself to more of her parfait.

* * *

"Ahh! That hit the spot!" Sayaka sighed as she pat her belly, causing Mamika to giggle.

"You must like to eat a lot, Sayaka-san!" The Magical Slayer asked, to which the blue-haired girl affirmed.

"Yup!" Sayaka nodded. "It's as Artoria keeps saying: Hunger is the enemy!"

"You're a bundle of energy as always, Sayaka." Homura said before turning to Diarmuid. "What's the next stop of your tour?"

"I was actually planning to take her to the Cryogenic Chamber where they keep the coffins." He answered, earning him a look of confusion from Sayaka.

"Coffins?" She asked.

"Might as well show her." Homura nodded in agreement. "Show her those who have fallen and why Ritsuka and the other staff are so adamant in keeping the fight going."

* * *

"Woah..."

An overused sentiment, Sayaka thought, but one that conveyed her thoughts quite clearly. Unlike the other sights, this one was more somber; In a dark room lit only by dimmed electric blue lights coming from the tron lines that encircled the room, the air around them dropped several degrees. At the center stage stood forty seven steel coffins glowing with that same dull hue as the rest of the room.

Being in this place, Sayaka could not help but feel as if she was standing in the midst of a graveyard.

"What...what is this place?" The Magical Girl asked in a quiet tone, afraid of the answer she might receive.

"These," Diarmuid explained. "Were to be the other forty seven Masters to fight by Ritsuka's side before calamity occurred."

"W-What?" Sayaka asked in shock. "H-How? What happened to them?"

"They were betrayed by Lev Laynor, former Chief Advisor and Researcher of Chaldea." Homura added with a grim tone. "Us 'Irregular Servants' weren't around for Singularity F up until the start of Okeanos, but from what we heard, it was a horrible affair. An explosion injured all the other Masters, which is why they're in these coffins now. Had Ritsuka been present at the time of the explosion, he would've joined them, thus robbing Humanity of it's last hope."

"And where is this Lev now?" Sayaka asked.

"According to what I heard from Nero and Mash, Altera had disposed of him in Rome." Diarmuid answered. "Still, he was only a pawn of the true enemy, King Solomon."

"Damn...that's deep stuff." Sayaka slowly scanned the room to take everything in, then turned to Homura and Diarmuid. "There's a reason you two agreed to bring me here, right?"

"Indeed, there are two." Homura nodded, her own expression somber. "The first, to pay respects to those who can't fight alongside us, and the second, to remind ourselves of just what the enemy is capable of."

"Right..." Sayaka nodded, feeling kind of weird that she was agreeing with Homura's sentiments. Nevertheless, she and Mamika stepped forward and bowed their heads in reverence.

"Sorry this had to happen to you all. Never met you all personally, but this shouldn't happen to anyone." Sayaka murmured. She felt herself well up with emotion as she clenched her fist. "I vow upon my pride and justice as a Magical Girl...I will see that the King of Magic is stopped."

Satisfied with what she had to say, Sayaka lifted her head and, after exchanging nods with Mamika and the rest, began walking out of the room-

 _"H-Help...M-Me..."_

She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening at the soft, pleading voice she had just heard that was followed by loud thumping. She slowly turned to her companions and, upon seeing the same expression on their face, knew that she wasn't the only who heard it.

"Who said that?" Diarmuid asked in confusion.

 _"H-Help me...Please...I don't...want to die...!"_

Hearing the same voice again, Sayaka could detect the desperation and the fear in that definitely female voice. Thinking quickly, she turned back. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the source until-!

"There!" They all rushed towards where Mamika was pointing. They arrived at the far end of the stage and saw it; The coffin labeled 0047 was shaking back and forth, the dim blue light replaced by a now bright red as alarms finally began to blare. In the small slot, they saw her; A girl, naked as the day she was born and orange hair that flowed a little past her shoulders, was slamming her fist against the door in a panicked frenzy. Her hazel tinted eyes were wide with terror as she struggled to get out.

"S-S-She's awake?!" Mamika gasped in utter shock while Homura and Diarmuid looked on in disbelief.

"But that means..." Homura then saw that the systems that were maintaining the girl's life support systems were offline "That's impossible! But how?!" She was about to ponder even more when Sayaka spoke up.

"We can ask questions later!" She shouted as she brought out her sabers. "Right now, we need to save her!"

"Sayaka, what are you-?" Homura did not get to finish that question; The Magical Girl wasted no time cutting down the thick cables that connected the Master's Coffin to the power grid. Following her lead, Homura pulled out a handgun from her shield and shot off the hinges. With the power cut, the doors automatically open for the trapped girl. Thankfully, Diarmuid was right there to catch her as she fell. He then turned to Mamika with a sense of urgency.

"Go get help!" He said as the girl in his arms went into a coughing fit. "Ritsuka, Da Vinci, ANYONE!"

"R-Right!" Mamika stammered as she ran out the door, looking to find anyone she could.

"She's like Madoka, all right." Sayaka couldn't help but cast a fond smile at her direction, but it quickly disappeared as she turned to the girl in the knight's arms. The sight was rather sad, as she was trembling out of the cold and breathing heavily as air entered her lungs. Seeing the female Master was naked and scared, she asked in a gentle tone of voice. "Hey, you alright?"

"I-I am n-now..." The girl managed in a weak voice. She slowly turned her head to Sayaka, a small smile of gratitude on her face. "Th-Thank you for saving me."

"Hehehe...Just another day in the job, really." Sayaka laughed meekly as she scratched her head, prompting both Homura and Diarmuid to chuckle. "Anyway, more help will be coming soon, so save your strength, alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." The orange haired girl nodded as she closed her eyes. "I'll do just that..."

* * *

 **Infirmary, 5:00 PM**

"So...how is she?"

Sayaka, along with Homura, Diarmuid and Mamika, were with Ritsuka and Roman as they waited for Florence Nightingale to finish her examination. Upon being greeted by that question from the young Master, the silver-haired field medic responded.

"Thankfully, it seems that the serious injuries she had sustained have healed due to her in cryosleep." She responded with a smile. "She is understandably shaken by her near-death experience, but she is quite fortunate that the worst of her physical injuries are over. Still, she will need a few days of bed rest. Three days at the least."

"Thank goodness." Roman sighed in relief, his legs giving out on him as he sat down. "If one of the other Masters died under my watch...I don't think I can take it..."

"Did you know her personally, Roman?" Ritsuka asked, a question Sayaka was curious about to.

"Her name is Rachelle Fleming, the 47th Master Candidate. I only met her when Da Vinci and I were interviewing for potential Masters to fill the slots. She wasn't a particular stand-out in Magecraft compared to the earlier Masters, but when we tested her aptitude for Rayshifting, she matched the entire 100% success rate." He then added a smile as he looked at Ritsuka. "Much like the one standing before me now."

"I see..." He nodded thoughtfully.

"At any rate, she needs her rest." Nightingale added with a small smile. "You can pester her with questions once she's healthy enough to take them."

"Right then. It's just about time for dinner anyway." With a nod, Ritsuka beckoned the three Servants involved to follow him.

"Wonder what he wants to talk about?" Sayaka pondered. "Probably to scold us for acting so rashly..."

They stop just outside the Dining Hall when Ritsuka turned to face them with a smile.

"You four did well today." The Master affirmed to their surprise, then turned to Sayaka. "I heard that you were the one who spurred the others to act by literally cutting the coffin's power."

"W-Well, I just acted out of instinct, is all..." Sayaka laughed sheepishly.

"It was good instincts, nonetheless." He nodded, then turned to the other three. "Homura did good in assisting Sayaka open the coffin, Diarmuid for tending to Rachelle, and Mamika for coming to find us."

"Thank you." Homura bowed her head, as did Diarmuid and Mamika.

"Thanks to you guys, Chaldea's got another reason to hope." Ritsuka nodded. "You all saved a life, as heroes should. You four should stand proud."

"Geez, all this praise is embarrassing." Sayaka's cheeks blushed, causing Mamika and Diarmuid to laugh. To her surprise, even Homura looked amused.

"Well, I guess we should get dinner, then." Ritsuka smiled as he opened the door.

"Right!"

All in all, it was an eventful first day for Sayaka Miki, Magical Girl of Justice. She had no idea what to expect when she was summoned in Chaldea. Even now, she had didn't know what was in store for her in the days onward. Still, after everything that had happened today, she was looking forward to what was coming next.

 **End**

* * *

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to yet another chapter of Fate/Grand Blunder!

Yes, your eyes do not deceive you; it's Sayaka Miki of Madoka Magica fame taking center stage! A huge, HUGE thanks to Rowan Seven for letting me use his story "Fate Affectibus Desiderantes" as memories for Sayaka to draw on.

I honestly didn't expect this chapter as long as it did, but I'm kinda glad that it did! As always, here are a few things I wanna talk about:

\- Rachelle Fleming is, indeed, my version of Gudako/Gabrielle Rutherford of Fragments, which means that Chaldea will be getting a second Master soon. Of course, I intend to make her a very different character from GhostXavier's take on her. And no, she's not gonna be a psycho obsessed with

\- I took time to compose a short timeline of what Ritsuka was up to from Okeanos (When Irregular Servants started showing up) to when Artoria was summoned (i.e Chapter 1 of Fate/Grand Blunder). It's complete with Ritsuka's Servant line-up and a brief summary of events in that particular Singularity. And here it is:

Okeanos -  
Ritsuka's Lineup:  
Frontline - Mashu, Yang (Berserker, RWBY), Cu Chulainn (Lancer, Fate)  
Reserve - Tanya (Archer, Saga of Tanya the Evil), Nero (Saber, Fate), Futaba Sakura (Caster, Persona 5)

Mostly the same stuff happened (With Tanya bombarding Herakles and Yang fighting him 1v1 after), a more malevolent Servant became the final villain of the Singularity - Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) as Servant Rider/Foreigner. Drake was scared shitless due to his reputation of being the undertaker of all pirates. They were only able to defeat him with the help of Whitebeard (Lancer), who sacrificed himself to defeat the monstrous pirate. Also, Jack Sparrow (Also Pirates of the Carribean) partnered up with Drake.

London -  
Ritsuka's Lineup:  
Frontline - Mashu, Guan Yu (Rider, Dynasty Warriors), Iron Man (Marvel)  
Reserve - Kyoko Kirigiri (Ruler, Danganronpa), Medusa (Rider, Fate) Noel Vermillion (Archer/Slayer, Blazblue)

Gunvolt (Archer, Azure Striker Gunvolt) was Mordred's partner of sorts in the field while investigating the Demon Fog. Also, Misaka Mikoto (Certain Magical Index/Certain Scientific Railgun) appeared with Kintoki and Tamamo to delay Tesla.

America - Edison's camp gets additional help from Robert E. Lee (Servant Ruler), P. T Barnum (Servant Caster), and Alexander Hamilton (Servant Archer) in the fight against the Celts. That's all I have for this so

\- And lastly, I thought about what was I was going to do with the Alternate Singularities, and I've decided to save them for until AFTER Solomon's Temple, which will be a five (?) chapter mini-series. The reason is because I feel that they fit more in the Epic of Remnant setting. Other than that, my lips are sealed on the rest of the details for

That's all I pretty much had to say. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to hear your feed back. As always, I'll leave a stat sheet for Miss Miki here (Taken from Rowan Seven's fic, but with my own twist to it.). Until next time, this is the King of Beasts signing off!

* * *

Servant: Berserker

Identity: Sayaka Miki

Aliases/Titles: Magical Girl of Justice

Series: Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Sex: Female

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: C  
Endurance: B  
Agility: A  
Mana: C  
Luck: D

 **Class Skills**

Mad Enhancement \- is the Class Skill that characterizes a Berserker, raising basic parameters and strengthens one's physical abilities in exchange of hindering mental capacities and/or in exchange for their sense of reason.[In some cases, it also affects and/or seals away some techniques, Personal Skills and Noble Phantasms.

E-A - She possesses a unique form of it called "Rhapsody" that grants her Pain Suppression (False). While the higher ranks of Mad Enhancement would usually corrupt her Soul Gem, it is no longer an issue.

 **Personal Skills**

Divinity \- is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not.

C: She gains this trait after ascending unto the Law of Cycles as the Goddess Madoka's attendant, making her an angel of sorts.

Ally of Justice - A skill that defines a hero fighting for a noble cause.

C: Her parameters and Noble Phantasm increase by one rank if she is fighting for a noble cause, and they decrease if she fights for a goal that opposes her own morals.

Decretum: is a Skill that allows as Servant to recover from injuries

A: She can heal and regenerate from any sort of wound, though it will expend large amounts of mana.

Mana Burst(Allegro): is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy.

B: She can temporarily augment her physical and magical capabilities using spell circles with musical motifs. Mostly used in her Spark Edge and Typhoon attacks.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Soul Gem: Symbol of a Maiden's Contract - A (Self) \- The crystalization of her soul, it is the proof of her contract as a Puella Magi. So long as it exists, Berserker cannot die, as it is even capable of regenerating lost limbs and organs. However, the Servant CAN die if the Soul Gem is destroyed, regardless of any injuries to the physical body. Also, it cannot be away from Berserker for more than a 1000 Meters, lest her body becomes an empty shell. Corruption due to overuse of magic or overwhelming emotions used to be a problem, but either due to her unique state as a herald of the Law of Cycles, or perhaps Chaldea's unique summoning, it's not an issue. It also grants her Battle Continuation (A), Instinct (A), and Magic Detection (C).

Symposium Magarium (Doppel): Symphony of the Witch- A++ (Anti Unit/Anti-Army) \- In a past Grail War, losing her Soul Gem to corruption would end with her summoning the Labyrinth of Oktavia von Seckendorff that would sap the life of anything inside, giving her only thirty minutes of protection from the Law of Cycles before the Witch Oktavia Von Seckendorff can hatch, thus shattering. However, due to being summoned this time as a herald of the Law of Cycles and utilizing the magic known as Doppel, she can now manifest the Witch itself under her complete control so long as there is a body of water. If there isn't, she can use her own blood as a substitute.


	8. Chapter 8: To Protect and Serve

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 8: To Protect and Serve**

 **5th Singularity, Nightime...**

 _"Nggh..."_

 _"Hold still, Captain Rogers." Florence Nightingale, Servant Berserker, narrowed her eyes in focus as she was at work patching him up. She was focused on tightening the bandages on his abdomen, covering a cut that came from the tip of the spear of Fionn Mac Cumhaill. "Or else I will have to kill you."_

 _"Whatever you say, Flo- I mean, Nightingale." Steve Rogers, known as Captain America and Servant Shielder, chuckled as he let the Angel of Crimea tend to his injuries. He looked around the campfire as he watched his allies, both the ones from Chaldea and the ones who manifested in this era, go about their business._

 _As it stood, they would splitting into two teams: Captain America, Nightingale, Elizabeth Bathory, and Alexander Hamilton will be joining the Chaldean Team and Rama westward to search for his wife Sita while the rest of them will be heading east to assassinate Queen Medb, leader of the Celtic Invasion that took over the eastern half of the United States._

 _Imca and Kino sat by the campfire, cleaning their weapons and discussing the importance of gun maintenance. Ritsuka, the Chaldean Master, and Mash sat on a log, making small talk while eating beef stew. Logan was leaning against a tree while conversing with Geronimo while Vash the Stampede and Billy the Kid were talking about their shared experiences as fellow outlaws. Also, Robin Hood was trying to stop an impromptu sing-off between Elizabeth and Nero while Dante, Oberyn and Rama looked on in amusement._

 _"You know, you're pretty lucky." Steve looked to see his old friend, Tony Stark, look up from the map he and Hamilton were looking at with noticeable bandages with a red blot on the side wrapped around his head. "A lot of people I know would kill to bag a pretty nurse like her."_

 _"Our relationship isn't like that, Tony." Steve sighed._

 _"I still need to examine you, Mr. Stark." Nightingale didn't miss a beat, not even look up from her work to speak to him. "From what I have heard from Captain Rogers, you have had heart problems in the past, so I need to make sure that's still pumping. Then there's the gash on the side of your head you sustained from Diarmuid's red lance. I'll need to change those bandages."_

 _"I already told you, I don't have that problem any more! My heart's fine!" Tony sighed in exasperation. "By the way, I call BS on Irish Fabio being able to cut through my suit! Isn't that spear of his anti-magic?"_

 _"Perhaps it is because you are a Servant?" Geronimo offered helpfully. "Because the technology that you pride yourself in, including your armor, has become magical in nature, it made sense that Gae Daerg was able to cut through it."_

 _Tony only let out a small sigh as he listened to that explanation. "Of course, magic was involved. That explains why I find it so damn annoying."_

 _"Heh, if you told me that magic existed before all this, I would have pegged you all as lunatics." Hamiliton spoke up, looking up from the map. "Then again, considering all that had happened, it would be the only feasible explanation to all this madness."_

 _"You'd be surprised with all the crap we get into." Logan interjected._

 _"All done." Nightingale finished tightening the bandages around Steve's waist. "Don't strain yourself too much and you should be fine."_

 _"Thanks for always tending to our wounds, Nightingale." The Captain said with a grateful smile. "While you can be quite stubborn at times, your conviction to help others is admirable."_

 _The praise caused the Lady with the Lamp's cheeks to flush ever so slightly. However, she kept her composure and continued to speak._

 _"It is simply my duty as a nurse." She answered. "So long as there are wounded, I will be there to mend them."_

 _"And that's what we admire about you. Never change that." Steve would notice that even under that stoic composure, he managed to draw the tiniest of smiles from Nightingale with his words._

 _"Just try not to kill your patients, alright?"_

 _Nightingale would then slowly turn her head towards Tony with a chilling gaze that resembled something out of a horror movie._

 _"I believe it's your turn to have a check up, Tony Stark." The nurse began walking towards him while pulling at her gloves tightly. "Hmm, perhaps an amputation is in order..."_

 _"That won't be necessary, Nightingale!" Tony then turned to Hamilton, who only gave him a look that said 'You're on your own.'_

 _"Now just stay still. This will only hurt for a second."_

 _As Tony started running for his life with the Berserker at hot pursuit, Steve Rogers joined the others in laughter at the shenanigans before them._

* * *

 **Chaldea, Present Day.**

"Come at me one more time, Izuku!"

"Right!" The green-haired Berserker charged at Captain America, who opted to keep his iconic shield strapped to his back for this sparring session in the Gym. He was able to veer right and left to dodge Deku's opening hooks, noting that he was pretty fast with One for All activated, then raised his arms to catch a roundhouse kick coming in from the left.

"Not bad. However, you might want to mix it up a little." With Deku's leg still in his grasp, Cap swung around and threw him to the other end of the room. He saw that the young boy was able to shift his weight mid-air and land on the wall just above the weight rack. He then proceeded to change his approach and zip around the room like a bouncing ball.

"I see. So you're using the terrain to your advantage to make yourself a harder target." As he spoke, Cap dodge the first two blows before getting struck in the back. "Nggh! Tony was right when he said you used your head a lot. Still," He kept an eye on Deku's movements as he bounced literally from wall to wall until he lunged at Cap once more from the ceiling. "It takes more than that to bring me down!" He pivoted on his right foot to avoid the divebomb, then grabbed him with one hand at the back of Deku's head, and the other on his arm to put him in a takedown that slammed him into the floor face first.

"GAH!" Deku screamed as his face hit the padded floor.

"And that's match." Steve smiled as he got off Deku, getting off him and offering his hand to help him up. "You alright, kid?"

"Nothing's broken." Deku smiled as he allowed the American hero to pull him to his feet. "That was amazing. I thought I had you for sure, but you were able to dodge me so easily."

"I wouldn't say 'easily'." Steve chuckled. "Many of my old team mates had abilities similar to yours. Some of them didn't have your intuition. You thought fast and used the environment to your advantage, catching off guard more than once."

"I was just copying the moves of an old hero I knew, that's all." Deku replied with a sheepish smile. "I still have a ways to go before I can become the hero I want to be."

"We all do. Judging from the fact that you're here, though, I think you're doing just fine." Cap smiled as he pat Deku's shoulder, then turned to the side. "What do you think, Logan?"

They both turned to the two other Servants standing there; Logan, clad in a fitted white shirt and a pair of jeans, stood with a blonde teenage boy clad in a black tank top with a red x-shaped strap, black baggy pants and combat boots, and a pair of black arm guards. His black war-paint only accentuated the permanent glare on his face.

"Kid's a little green, but I think he lives up to all the hype Stark made." The scruffy Berserker let out a small smile. "Uses his head a lot more than some people I know."

"Shut it, you clawed bastard." The blonde Berserker Katsuki Bakugo shot back. To Steve's surprise, all that got from the usually irritable Wolverine was a light chuckle.

"Mind if the kid and I have our turn now, Rogers?"

"By all means. You have the floor, Logan." Steve nodded as he and Izuku exited the sparring mat just as the other pair stepped forward, noting that Bakugo gave his childhood friend a stern glare before taking his place to face the grizzled Canadian.

"Last chance to back out, kid." Logan grinned while Bakugo scowled.

"Like hell!" The blonde shot back with his signature temper flaring. "Just don't hold back on me, you clawed bastard!"

"That's the second time he called him that now..." Izuku sighed as he watched the two square off.

"Alright, then let's go."

"With pleasure!" Bakugo wasted no time going on the attack. With a grin, he charged directly at Logan while charging up an explosion on his open right palm. "DIE!"

"Die?" Steve asked as he turned to Izuku, who only shrugged.

"You get used to it after a while."

"I see..." Steve could only nod at that, as Izuku knew his friend quite well. He turned his attention to the sparring session happening before them; Indeed, Bakugo was relentless in his assault, blasting Logan with one explosion after another at point blank range. However, he also noticed that Logan, who had crossed his arms to help himself weather the storm, was grinning as he took hit after hit.

"I gotta hand it to ya, kid. You don't when to quit. Hell, I'm the same way." Bakugo's eyes widened as he saw Logan's burn wounds healing at an accelerated pace. "However, I've been hit with a lot worse than this!"

The explosive Berserker would swing his right fist at him. This time, however, the Wolverine caught that right arm and gave Bakugo a quick elbow to the face.

"Guh!"

"The kid's right." Logan chuckled. "You do love to use that right swing too much."

"You bastard-GAH!" He was cut off when a knee was driven into his gut, causing both Steve and Izuku to wince at the sight. With his grip still on his arm, Logan flipped Bakugo over with a judo throw, causing to land on his back with a grunt.

"You give up yet?" The other Berserker looked down with an amused grin. "'Cause I can do this all day."

"I'm not done!" Steve knew that Bakugo was not one to quit, as that he quickly got to his feet and tried attacking again. The Super Soldier also noted that Logan was taking this a little more seriously as he was making an effort to actually evade his explosions this time. He then turned to the young Berserker standing beside him, watching the sparring session intently.

"What's your take on this, Izuku?" Steve asked.

"From my experience, Kacchan's explosions pack a punch, and he's no slouch in physical combat either." The green-clad hero noted aloud. "However, Logan has an upper hand in that, as well as experience."

"Good eye, soldier." The Star Spangled Man with a Plan chuckled. "Your friend is good, but still wet behind the ears compared to Logan here."

Steve would also note that Logan began taking this bout a little more seriously, as he was now actively parrying Bakugo's strikes one after another. Whenever there was an opening, he would bring the boy low with a knee to the gut, a judo toss, or an elbow to the face. However, the explosive young man got up again every single time, showing off his tenacity.

However, as Cap mentioned, Logan has fought more tenacious foes before, so he knew that all he had to do was weather the storm. Sure enough, Bakugo showed visible signs of tiring as he was panting heavily and beads of sweat poured from his brow.

"Howabout, kid? Ready to call it quits yet?"

"Not on your life!" Bakugo would attempt one last charge, rearing his right fist to try and bring the Wolverine down. However, Logan was ready for him once more as he caught the punch, then flipped him over again for a throw. As soon as Bakugo landed face first, the gruff Berserker was on top of him, disabling one arm while hold his head head down.

"It's over, kid."

"Tsk...Damn it." Bakugo scowled as he was forced to admit defeat. With that done, Steve nodded as he and Izuku stepped forward.

"Good session, everyone." He affirmed once more. "Let's all go hit the showers, then head out for lunch."

"Sounds like a plan." Logan nodded as they all began walking towards the locker rooms.

* * *

 **Seventh Heaven, Lunch Time.**

While the cafeteria was still an option for many to take their lunch, there were also those who preferred a more relaxed setting where they can just hang out with friends and co-workers before going back to grind. As such, those people usually took their lunch at the bar/lounge Tifa had set up. Steve was one of those people, as it reminded him of his World War II days.

"I have to say, Shirou outdid himself today." Waver Velvet a.k.a Lord El Melloi II sat across the Captain as the two, Logan, and Florence Nightingale shared a table.

"If the kid's anything like his older version, then it's expected." Logan added as he stabbed his fork into a piece of sausage and shoved it into his mouth, talking while chewing. "By the way, where the hell is Stark?"

"Mind your manners, Logan." Nightingale gave him a stern glare. "I will not tolerate the spread of germs."

"It's fine, Florence." Steve waved her off, not even noticing her raised brow at the way he used her first name. "Anyway, Stark's with Tesla working on that new and improved mana generator he promised Da Vinci, so he's missing lunch."

"And the two kids?"

"They're at the cafeteria having lunch with Ochaco." Steve answered his additional query.

"Got it. By the way, that Izuku kid reminds me a lot of the Web-Head." Logan said before swallowing the food in his mouth, then taking a quick drink of his beer can.

"I guess Tony and I are not the only one who thinks that way." The Shielder chuckled as he spread butter on his toast. "By the way, any progress on finding the Sixth Singularity, El Melloi?"

"The Second." Waver found himself correcting him almost automatically. "And no, but it's only a matter of time before we make a breakthrough."

"That's a good thing to hear." Steve nodded once again as he saw the door to the bar open. The group of four sighted Ritsuka and Mash leading two Servants they had not seen before inside.

"Hey guys." The Master greeted the Servants and staff present cordially.

"Hey, Ritsuka!" The raven-haired proprietor of Seventh Heaven, Tifa Lockheart, would be the first to greet them. "New arrivals?"

"That's about right." Ritsuka chuckled. "Looks like my luck hasn't run out yet."

"We have a new Assassin and Archer with us." Mash added. "We were just about to show them the bar."

"In that case, let me be among the first to welcome you two to Chaldea." Steve stood up to introduce himself and his fellows. "I'm Steve Rogers, Servant Shielder. These three with me are Logan, Servant Berserker, Florence Nightingale, Servant Berserker, and Lord El Melloi II, Servant Caster."

"I knew it." The Archer who stepped forward had a shocked look in her ruby tinted eyes, a look that Waver returned upon recognizing her. She wears a dark navy-blue military hat and a Spanish-style double-breasted coat and had her long white hair tied in long twin tails. "It really is you, Waver."

"A-Altair?!" The Caster was taken aback by her arrival, which caused the Assassin, a fox-like creature with black fur and a dark red mane, to chuckle in amusement.

"Ohoho! Making googly eyes for him even here. This must be the red string of fate you humans talk about."

"Zoroark too?!" The Strategist's eyes only bugged out further, prompting confusion from his fellow Servants and the Master.

"You know them, Lord El Melloi?" Mash was prompted to ask.

"I-I met them in an alternate 4th War, when I was still a Master." Waver explained. "Not their Master, mind you, but I had a different Rider as well."

"I see..." Ritsuka nodded his head in understanding. "Another fated meeting, I guess."

"That's a good way to word it, Senpai." Mash nodded in agreement.

"A-At any rate..." Waver coughed before taking a look at the Military Princess. "I-It's good to see you again, Altair."

She nodded, then walked over to him with a small smile on her face.

"You grew out your hair." She noted as she reached over and took some strands.

"If you don't like it-!" He was cut off when she gave him a hug.

"It looks good on you." Altair buried her head on his chest. "And...it's good to see you too, Waver."

"It's Lord...You know what, never mind." Everyone else sans Zoroark were a little surprised that he didn't even bother to correct her. Hell, they were even more surprised that he returned her hug.

"Should we leave them alone?" Mash asked Ritsuka.

"We probably should." He nodded before turning to Steve. "By the way, mind meeting me before dinner later? There's something I need to speak with you about."

"Sure." He watched Ritsuka's group leave, then turned to see everyone dispersing to give Waver and Altair privacy save for Nightingale. In fact, she was walking towards him. "Anything I can help you with, Florence?"

"I'm currently free this afternoon, at Dr. Jekyll's insistence." The Angel of Crimea explained. "If you are as well, I would like to take a walk with you."

"Well, considering that I don't need to meet Ritsuka until later, I'll be glad to escort you." Like the class act he was, Steve offered his arm. "Shall we, Miss Nightingale?"

Nightingale only smiled as she sunk her arm into his. "Lead the way, Captain Rogers."

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, how's the new Master doing?"

"You mean Rachelle?" Arm in arm, Steve and Nightingale walked through one of the corridors that had a window to the outside world, which was but the endless blanket of snow covering the Antarctic. As they were cut off from human history, there was a thick fog blanketing where the horizon used to be. At that, he saw her face grew somber. "Well, there's a good reason why Roman has not reinstated her back to active duty yet: Physically, she has no problems. Any wounds she may have been dealt during that explosion has healed, and it helps that she has kept her body healthy. Mentally and emotionally, however, it is taking longer to heal."

"It's the nightmares, isn't it?" As having been one of the first responders whenever the Master awoke screaming in the middle of the night, Steve knew what she was talking about. Seeing her nod only affirmed his suspicions.

"She's been having them for a while." The Angel of Crimea became somber. "The poor girl's gone through a lot. She's a strong willed one, for sure, but she can only take so much before she cracks."

"If there was only some way we can help her." Steve sighed.

"Dr. Roman's already meeting her for one-on-one psychiatric sessions. As he is still the Chief Medical Officer, he felt that it's the least he can do." Nightingale answered. "Of course, Sayaka and Mamika have been a huge help, keeping her company and easily becoming two of her closest friends among the Servants."

"Still, if there was something more-!"

"It's admirable, the way you worry about your common man." He looked down to see Nightingale smiling up at him. "You are, by far, the most selfless man I know. Sure, it makes you quite stubborn to the point that I have to mend your wounds whenever we're deployed together, but it's that trait that makes many of the others, Servant and personnel, here look up to you."

Steve found himself more than a little surprised at the kind words the nurse was giving him. Sure, they got along just fine due to being fellow soldiers who have seen the bloody side of war, but he didn't expect such fervent praise from the Angel of Crimea.

"...Thanks, Florence." Steve could only smile. "Hearing that really made my day."

"Good. Now I hope that will stop you from worrying about her so much." Nightingale giggled as they continued their stroll. Both didn't realize that they were walking a little closer to each other than they were before.

* * *

 **Ritsuka's Office, 5 PM.**

"Captain Steve Rogers, reporting for duty."

"No need to be so formal." Ritsuka chuckled as he let him in. Steve looked around and noted that he had a pretty simple office; save for the small picture frame he had of his parents, the rest of the room had no other decorations save for the desk, the computer and chairs that were used for the day-to-day activities. "Come on, take a seat."

"Don't mind if I do." Steve nodded as he took the chair across Ritsuka's desk.

"So, how was your walk with Nightingale?" Ritsuka asked as a way to break the ice.

"It was nice." Steve nodded with a smile.

"You two are getting pretty close." The male Master grinned. "You thinking of asking her out yet?"

"At the proper time and place. It's all about timing with these things." The Captain chuckled. "Now, I'm sure you've called me here to discuss more important things than my love-life."

"Of course. Just trying to lighten the mood." Ritsuka nodded with a smile in response, but it faded when he got to the heart of the discussion. "Might as well get to the point: Not every Servant is getting along as swimmingly as you two are."

Steve could only nod grimly at this: An inevitable truth they couldn't avoid would be certain Servants being unable to get along with each other and, at worse, being openly hostile. What had become dubbed as "The Eddie Incident" was a harsh reminder of that reality.

"As much as I want everyone to get along for the sake of humanity, I can't ignore the fact that some wounds, be they caused in a past life or in a Holy Grail War, cut way too deep." Ritsuka continued on. "Even so, I can't allow in-fighting among us, especially when we have a greater enemy over the horizon."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Steve asked, genuinely curious at where he was leading to with all this.

"I talked it over with Director Archaman and Da Vinci, and I think we need something like a group of volunteers to keep fights from breaking out." The Master explained. "If they can't resolve their differences, that's fine, but I would rather they remain civil about it. If a fight breaks out for whatever reason, it'll be that group's job to stop them from happening. If we can find a peaceful resolution then and there, all the better."

"Something like a peacekeeping corp?" Steve asked.

"Exactly."

"And you're conferring with me about this because?"

"I'd like you to be the Chief Officer of this new group." Ritsuka laid it for him. Seeing the surprise in the Shielder's eyes, he continued. "A lot of people look up to you. Time and again, you've earned the respect of your fellow Servants as well as the staff, and not just because you're Captain America."

"Heh, I have to keep reminding myself that you're not a Magus." Steve chuckled in amusement.

"Just a nerdy highschool student with high Rayshifting compatibility and an unhealthy fondness for history, mythology and pop culture, but that's besides the point." Ritsuka responded with a smile. "When we were fielding potential leaders for the Peacekeeping Corp, you were the first to come to mind. You're the kind of person who'd try to resolve everything peacefully. You see try to see the best in everyone, even if they were a foe in the past. And when you speak, people listen. I can think of no one else more qualified, in my opinion."

"That's pretty high praise, Ritsuka." Steve replied after hearing the sincerity in his Master's voice. "And you're sure that there's no other candidate who fits the bill?"

"Trust me, you're the right person for the job." The Master affirmed once more while offering his hand. "Roman and Da Vinci agree with me."

"In that case, I hope I live up to those expectations." Steve took that hand in a solid handshake.

"I'll have Roman makes some fliers for the Peacekeeping Corp distributed by tomorrow. From there, you have free reign to pick whoever will be in your team." Ritsuka added. "I'm looking forward to seeing you at work."

"As am I, Ritsuka." Steve smiled before turning around to leave. "As am I."

* * *

 **The Gym. 6 AM, The Next Day.**

Steve and Nightingale, both of them wearing a white shirt and grey sweat pants, were out jogging, with the Berserker joining him reasoning that "a healthy body keeps amputations at bay." Thankfully, Steve knew that she was joking. They had actually finished and were about to go a few rounds in the gym when-!

"HA! HA!"

They heard familiar kiai shouts and peered inside to check out who it was. There suspicions proved correct; Clad in a white tank top, black gym shorts and MMA gloves was Rachelle Fleming, 47th Master of Chaldea, shouting as she landed punch after punch onto a large sandbag.

"She has good form." Nightingale pointed out the Master landed several rapid fire jabs, then followed it with a right hook. "From her movements, I can tell that she's been doing this for a while."

"So you saw that too." Steve chuckled, which caused Rachelle to stop and turn to the other two.

"Oh, hey!" She greeted them with a wave. "You two been here long?"

"We just arrived, actually." Steve waved back as he and Nightingale walked towards her. "I gotta say, you've got moves."

"Ehehe, thanks!" Rachelle laughed sheepishly. "A cousin of mine taught me kickboxing, and I've been practicing it ever since. Granted, I haven't done it in a while, but Dr. Roman recommended I do something like this to blow off some steam."

"Must be quite a cousin." Nightingale remarked.

"She works for the Mage Association as an Enforcer, mostly dealing with Sealing Designates. She's also kind of a Cu Chulainn fangirl, so she'd swoon if she were here." The orange-haired girl let out a chuckle.

"You've got quite a can-do attitude." Steve remarked.

"Well, if you're fighting for the sake of humanity, you need one." Rachelle shrugged as she picked up a towel to wipe her face with. "Granted, I'm late to the party thanks to Lev Lainur..."

"If you don't mind me asking, how're you feeling?" Nightingale inquired. To that, the girl sighed heavily. Steve noted that she did as if she was preparing to say something huge.

"A lot better than when I just woke up a few weeks ago." She admitted. "The nightmares are still there, but that's a given. Getting caught in an explosion and nearly dying can do that to you. Do you know what's bothering me the most, though?"

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"It's that even now, I still feel helpless." Rachelle looked at her hand with a conflicted expression. "Not the smoke that threatened to choke me, the flames that seared my skin, or even that chilling, triumphant laugh that I know now belonged to Lainur...It's the fact that I was powerless to do anything about my situation. If I went down kicking and screaming, I wouldn't have mind, but this?" Tears began to trickle from her eyes as her hand began to shake. "I-I couldn't anything. I couldn't even lift a finger as people were dying around me, screaming for help. Looking at all this...I wonder if I'm really cut out to be here as Master of Chaldea."

Steve turned to Nightingale and saw the exact frown he had on his face. He didn't know if the words he had in mind were the right ones to say, but he chose to step forward and place a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with admitting weakness." Steve affirmed with a smile. "Everyone here, even us Servants, have those from time to time. It's how you deal with those moments is how you define your strength. From what I'm seeing, you're a lot stronger than even you realize."

"But I'm-!" Rachelle would attempt a rebuttal, but Cap was having none of it.

"Most people would have curled up in a corner by now, having given in to their doubts. You, on the other hand, are doing everything you can to push forward in the hopes of overcoming your own weakness. Most people don't have that kind of strength." As soon as he finished, Nightingale threw in her own two cents.

"None of us think any less of you for it. In fact, we all admire your drive, Rachelle." As she said this, she mimicked Steve and put her own hand on the girl's other shoulder. "When you're cleared to join the fight, we would be honored to have you fight by our side as a Master."

Steve smiled as he watched Rachelle's expression; He could see from her widened eyes that she was absolutely floored by the praise they heaped upon her. He could tell that she needed this bit of pep talk as her radiant smile quickly returned.

"Thanks guys." She smiled as she wiped her tears. "I really needed that."

"Any time, Rachelle." Steve then went behind the sandbag and held it. "Well, since we're here, you want to keep training?"

"Sure!"

She started unloading a series of punches on the bag once more while Nightingale looked on with a smile on her face. Steve was only happy that he knew that Rachelle was going to be fine. Still, he would do whatever it takes to protect both her and Ritsuka from what is to come. That is what it means to protect and serve, after all.

 **End Chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N:** We did it, fam! Chapter 8 is up!

Mordred: Never use "fam" again.

Anyway, sorry that it took so long to put up. The usual cocktail of real life obligations, lack of inspiration, and just plain laziness kicked in, but we finally have a chapter here!

As you all can see, this chapter was about the Star Spangled Man with a Plan, Captain America. While he isn't that high in my list of favorite Marvel heroes, I still admire him for his contributions as a hero to the Marvel universe. I really hope I did him justice! We also get to see more of Rachelle a.k.a Gudako, who is still reeling from the events of the Prologue. Still, it's nice to see that she's slowly making her recovery to rejoin the fight!

As for why Altair and Re:Creators and Waver are so chummy...well, I'll point you to Evowizard25's fic Fate Zero Submission for the answer. xD

Also, I'm going to establish a new rule for Grand Blunder called the Three Version Rule. It means that no more than three versions of the same Servant (i.e Artoria) can appear in Chaldea at the same time. Otherwise, we'd have about nine of her (and those are just the canon versions!) running amok, which gets confusing to keep up with.

Also, here's a more detailed summary of what went down in the Fifth Singularity: E Pluribus Unum a.k.a America:

Ritsuka's Team:

Frontline:  
Mash  
Tony Stark (Caster)  
James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine (Berserker)

Reserve:  
Imca (Valkyria Chronicles III, Archer)  
Dante (Devil May Cry, Archer)  
Oberyn Martell (GoT/SoIaF, Lancer)

\- Captain America (Shielder) and Alexander Hamilton (Archer) join Florence Nightingale and Rama as major allies.  
\- Joining Team Geronimo is Vash the Stampede (Trigun, Archer) and Kino (Kino's Journey, Rider)  
\- Robert E. Lee (Ruler) is allied alongside Edison's Faction.  
\- Selvaria Bles (Lancer) and Vergil (Archer) are summoned by the enemy. Selvaria confronts Vash during Nero's attempted ambush within her Reality Marble, her Valkyrur's Flame clashing with Angel Arm while Vergil takes on Kino, handily slicing through the liquid gunpowder bullet from her cannon with little to no effort at all. While Vash is slain alongside the rest of Geronimo's team, Kino and Robin Hood escape with a combination of Hermes (Kino's talking bike) and No Face May King.  
\- Kino goes with the Northern Front.  
\- Imca seeks to settle things with Selvaria, though it's no longer out of vengeance. She's also learned from her mistakes in VC III and will ask for the party's help in vanquishing the Valkyrur. Dante also asks for help in dealing with Vergil.  
\- After Cu Alter injures Scathach, she sends Li Shuwen and Ryu to help Northern Army.  
\- Cu Alter arrives in the battlefield to fatally injure Karna and almost does the same to Imca and Dante. Karna still gets a Vasavi Shakti off before he dies.  
\- Vergil, Arjuna and Selvaria opt to battle the heroes, but are defeated and spared. Imca and Dante, however, are too injured to continue the fight. So they are sent back to Chaldea and Drake and Peacock take their place.  
\- The Southern Army makes the final push to Washington, with the Golden Hind at the forefront. In one crazy gambit, Ritsuka orders Drake to charge straight for the White House, an idea the Rider is on board with.  
\- At the start of the battle, Cu Alter immediately deals a fatal blow to Hamilton, but the Founding Father Without a Father, in his last act of defiance, fired his Noble Phantasm "My Shot" at Cu's right eye.  
\- When the Northern Front faces the Demon Pillars, Thor joins Tesla in the big damn heroes moment, and Selvaria, Arjuna and Vergil arrive to aid them as well.

As for what happens in Camelot, I will need to play through that Singularity first. xD

Well, I guess that's all I really needed to say except please leave a review after writing! I'd love to hear your feedback. Anyways, I'll be leaving Cap's Stat Sheet here for you all to take a look. Until next time, I'm the King of Beasts and I'll see you all next chapter!

* * *

Servant: Shielder

Identity: Steve Rogers

Aliases/Titles: Captain America, The First Avenger, The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan

Series: Marvel

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B+  
Endurance: B+  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A  
Luck: B

 **Class Skills**

Shield of Rousing Resolution \- a Skill that temporarily raises one's own defensive power and draws in an opponent's attack. It is only bestowed upon those who muster their courage and protect the back of those who egress before anyone else

A - As a hero with an unyielding conviction, Steve Rogers does whatever it takes to protect the innocent as well as his own comrades.

Riding -is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank.

B - While he is neither a Saber nor a Rider, he is known for riding motorcycles into battle, so this grants him this skill.

 **Personal Skills**

Charisma \- is a composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles.

B: While he isn't a king, he has always been at the forefront in every great battle where the world was at stake. Time and again, he would rouse his fellow heroes into action with impassioned words and the actions to back them up. This has earned him the respect of hero and villain alike

Eye of the Mind (True)-is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through training, discipline and experience. A danger-avoidance ability that utilizes the intelligence collected up to the current time as the basis in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the current situation. This is not a result of talent, but an overwhelming amount of combat experience. A weapon wielded by none other than a mortal, gained through tenacious training. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning

B: As a veteran of many a battle, Steve has learned to read the situation, taking into account his opponent's tactics as well as the environment, and act accordingly.

Battle Continuation \- is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill

B: A combination of both his indomitable will and the accelerated healing from the Super Soldier Serum in his body gives Steve quite the resilience, surviving wound that would kill normal men.

Military Tactics \- is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm.

B: He has led troops into battle during World War II and is usually the one coordinating his fellow heroes' movements on the field during missions.

 **Noble Phantasm**

The Captain's Shield: Shield of the Patriot - B (Anti-Evil) \- Captain America's fabled shield, it is his both his greatest weapon and defense. Made up of an Adamantium-Vibranium alloy, it is almost unbreakable. It will stand against many a defense and, due to his status as a Servant, can now be invoked as a protective barrier to shield his comrades as well as rousing their spirits to fight anew.

Super Soldier Serum: Erksine's Miracle - B (Self) \- Developed by the scientist Abraham Erksine, this was the serum that turned a scrawny young man from Brooklyn into the Living Legend that was Captain America. The serum enhanced all his attributes such as strength, endurance, speed, and reflexes among other traits, bringing them to the very peak of what a human is capable of.


	9. Chapter 9: Seventh Heaven

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1._

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Fate/Grand Blunder: A Fate Multicrossover**

 **Chapter 9: Seventh Heaven**

After a hard day of traversing the timeline to correct the anomalies found, even a Servant would like some time to relax and unwind. Some do so by reading books, playing games at the Game Room, or even sleeping for hours on end. For many others, though, it would kicking it back at Seventh Heaven, the local bar/lounge established by the Servant Caster Tifa Lockheart. There the inhabitants of Chaldea, be they human or Servant, can relax and unwind while helping themselves to the finest ales, wines, and other beverages that tickle one's fancy, as well as great food that goes well with it. If you want all that, as well as a place to make conversation and just have a good time, then Seventh Heaven just might be your place.

* * *

It was yet another busy night here at Seventh Heaven, as many of the staff and Servants have decided to have their dinners there as opposed to the cafeteria. The tables were filled to the brim and food and beverage were being passed around by the waitresses who worked there. The laughter of friends trading stories only added to the already vibrant atmosphere the bar had to offer.

For Tifa Lockheart, Servant Caster and the proprietor of Seventh Heaven, it was just another night at work. It wasn't like she didn't have experience: The first incarnation was but a cover for her fellows in AVALANCHE, and the second was the home she built for herself after all that.

This would be the third.

"Here are the strong ales you three asked for." Tifa slid the mugs filled with with the foamy, alcoholic beverages across the counter to Francis Drake (Servant Rider), Jim Raynor (Servant Rider), and Rory Mercury (Servant Berserker). "As well as your meals that go with them: Fish and chips for Drake, a patty melt for Jim, and a medium-rare steak for Rory."

"That's the spirit!" The red-head pirate captain let out a hearty laugh before taking her order. "Thanks a ton, Tifa!"

Raynor took a swig of his beer, then sighed in satisfaction. "This is exactly what the doctor ordered..."

"Long day at work, Jim?" Tifa inquired with a kind smile on her face.

"Just another part of bein' a peacekeeper." The former Marshall, clad in a white fitted shirt and jeans with the new armband with the Peacekeeper insignia, a pair of white wings surrounding the Chaldea logo, strapped to his arm , chuckled. "Honestly didn't think Steve would pick me, even if I just threw my name in the hat outta curiosity."

"Oh, don't be so modest." Rory, wearing her usual Priestess of Emroy vestments, piped in after chugging her own drink. "From what I have heard, you've got quite the experience when it comes to upholding the peace. I think you'll do just fine."

"What surprises me," Drake countered as she eyed Rory's own Peacekeeper band. "Is that you joined up too."

"Is that so surprising? I have extensive experience as a member of Alnus' Military Police." Rory giggled as she quickly downed her drink, which was Tifa's cue to take it and bring it behind the counter to be refilled. "I know how to keep the peace."

"Well, I guess scaring the troublemakers shitless is a good way to keep people from getting ideas." Drake laughed heartily as she took a bite out of a piece of fish. "Mmm! This is good stuff!"

"Thanks, but I can't take the credit for this one." Tifa chuckled goodnaturedly. "Boudica's at the back working here while EMIYA's at the kitchen today."

"You still run a pretty tight ship, Tifa. This place has become quite the after-work hot spot. I remember when you first opened this joint a few months back." Raynor chuckled as he reminisced. "Me, Drake and a couple of other guys were looking for a place to relax and have a cold one after a long day's work, and the cafeteria wasn't cutting it for us. When we discovered this place, it was heaven on earth for us. I know you heard this old cowboy say it too much, thank you for putting this place up."

"Well, I try my best!"

"This, and the fact that you're quite easy on the eyes, is a reason why you're pretty popular with the guys!" Drake let out yet another hearty laugh. "A good chunk of them are just about ready to ask you out!"

"Well, they'll have to be disappointed then." Tifa sighed. "He may not be here yet, but I'm already spoken for."

"Oho~! Now this is news!" Rory let out another amused giggle. "Must be quite a man to have captured your heart~! What is he like?"

"Well, he does need work when it comes to talking to others, but he is a good man deep down-Wait, why am I telling you this?!" Tifa shot back once she realized what she was saying. "And why are you even asking?!"

"Now, now, ladies." Raynor chuckled. "Let's just all enjoy this night before-"

"GYAAH!"

They all turned to see one of the drunk employees on the ground. Pinning him down was a long-haired brunette with rabbit ears clad in a brown waitress' outfit with black stockings, an outraged expression on her face.

"Let me go!" The employee in question, an overweight thirty five year old male from the Magus Division, was struggling to break free and was even using Reinforcement to try and overpower her, but the fact that this bunny girl named Delilah was a Servant, and a Berserker at that, meant that she didn't even budge.

"After what you tried to pull?! I don't think so!" The brunette only tightened her grip further as she growled, driving her knee into the man's back. "I'm not so cheap that any guy can just grab a handful of my ass and get away with it!"

"Why you-?!" His friend, a wiry fellow with spiky gray hair, reinforced his fist and was about to strike her.

"Like hell you're gonna-!" Raynor pushed his stool aside and was about to intervene, but was stopped when Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." The bartender giggled. "Ryu's got this."

"What do you mean-?!" He immediately got his answer when said reinforced fist was stopped by a pale skinned girl dressed in a green waitress' outfit with piercing blue eyes, the pointed ears of an elf, and short greenish blonde hair. Many remarked that she looked like a fairy, but many also knew that she didn't have the same disposition.

"Sir," The girl known as Ryu Leon a.k.a "The Gale", Servant Assassin, spoke in a polite, yet chilling voice. "Would you kindly not cause trouble for me and my co-worker? I understand that you all have had a long day and-"

"Shut your mouth!" The guy being pinned by Delilah verbally lashed out despite his face being smushed against the wooden floor. "You Servants are nothing but glorified familiars! You should be serving US! Yet you have the gall to mock your betters-GUH!"

"How about you shut that trap for a little while longer!" Delilah delivered a swift chop to the back of his head to shut him up, using just enough force to incapacitate him.

"I suggest you just give up." Ryu kept a level, stoic tone of voice while he addressed the other Magus. "Even if we are 'glorified familiars' as your friend so eloquently put it, you still do not stand a chance against any of us. Also, the only person we answer to is our Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru."

"Like hell I will let a boy with no magical experience whatsoever get the better of me!" He held his hand out to cast a spell, but- "GUH!"

He didn't even see Ryu dart close to him and slam a palm into his gut, making the unfortunate mage keel over and drop into the ground.

"Nice one, Ryu!" Delilah grinned as she stood up, getting off her unconscious foe.

"It was nothing." The Gale dusted herself off. They both spied two more of the Magi's fellows were about to retaliate and were ready to defend themselves when the Tifa herself, flanked by Rory and Raynor, stepped in.

"That's quite enough, gentlemen." The raven-haired bartender sighed while placing her hands on her hips with a disapproving expression on her face. "I think you've all had enough to drink tonight."

"Sh-Shut up, you-!" The guy was immediately silenced when a fireball flew past him, flying mere inches away from his face before it hit the wall in a mini-explosion. His eyes were widened as the Bartender of Seventh Heaven was giving him the mother of all death glares while her fist was extended, the smoke from her open palm a clear sign that she had cast a spell.

"This'll be your last warning." Tifa spoke in a low voice that cowed the remaining two into submission. "Get out of my bar, or there will be consequences."

She was answered by the terrified squeals of the remaining two conscious magi, who proceed to desperately drag their incapacitated fellows out of Seventh Heaven with the fear of God in them.

"That takes care of that." Tifa dusted her hands of, then turned to see the other tenants cheer in surprise. "Huh?!"

"Mighty fine show you ladies put on." Raynor chuckled as he, Rory, and Drake added to the applause.

"It's a shame I couldn't join in, but I suppose those boys aren't worth my time." The Apostle of Emroy added with a giggle.

"Sorry you had to get involved, Tifa." Delilah and Ryu walked over with apologetic expressions that she shrugged off.

"You guys did what you had to do. I expect Ritsuka to give us a stern talking to later, but I'll vouch for you two." Tifa smiled as Raynor sighed.

"We'll help ya out if it comes to it." He added, then chuckled. "Shame if our favorite bar maids got sent to the slammer 'cause some sleazy drunk couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Indeed." Rory giggled. "But enough chatter! Let us continue the festivities!"

"I'm down with that!" Drake raised her mug, cheering heartily as did the rest of the staff and Servants present. Seeing that everything returned to normal, Tifa only smiled as she went back behind the counter and got back to work, having only one fond thought.

 _"I hope you get here soon, Cloud. I think you'll love it here."_

* * *

 **The Next Day. On the Western American Frontier...**

"HAH!"

Tifa shattered a crystal golem with a single brutal right cross, then leaped back just as one more stepped past it's comrades corpse and swung it's fist at her.

"Eat this!" She used her Firaga Materia to launch several fireballs that bounced of the golem hardened body. "Tsk!"

"Dantes! Marie! Back her up!" Ritsuka called to the Avenger and the Rider, both of them already on the move.

"HA!" Atop her crystalline steed Guillotine Breaker, Marie Antoinette fired several bolts of light at the golem's head. It did little damage, but it accomplished it's purpose as the golem was left blinded. So blinded, in fact, that it didn't notice Dantes coming right at him like a black blur filled with malevolence.

"Die!" He zipped around the giant construct, striking it each time he went past, before going over it's head and unleashing a massive beam of light that engulfed the golem, utterly destroying it so that not a speck remained.

"Cest' Magnifique, Edmond~!" Marie cheered as her steed pranced around the battlefield. "You did well to vanquish that golem!"

"I don't need your praise, Queen of France." The Avenger replied in a gruff tone. "I was simply doing my duty as a Servant. Nothing more."

"Mayhaps, but that doesn't I can't compliment you for a job well done~!" She giggled. "After all, it wouldn't do if I don't commend you for a job well done when-!"

"MARIE! BEHIND YOU!" Tifa didn't want to interrupt their conversation, but she had to now that she saw a Soul Eater stalking her, then uncoiling like a spring as it pounced at the hapless Servant. Even as the french monarch stared like a deer in the headlights, Dantes acted almost immediately. He darted towards her in a black blur and tackled her off her steed just as the Soul Eater brought it's claws down on her.

"GAH!" Dante growled in pain as the claws cut him across his back. This caused him to stumble as they both ended up rolling on the ground several times before they stopped with Marie on top.

"You're hurt!" The Queen of Lillies' eye widened in concern at the visible gash on his back.

"This...is nothing...!" Dantes scowled. The Soul Eater would try and pounce at the pair yet again, but Tifa was there to meet the creature this time.

"Not on your life!" She roared as she grabbed the Soul Eater's paw mid-swing, killing all of it's momentum. It struggled to free itself, but it was to no avail. "RRAAAAH!" She roared as she spun on her heel while still grabbing the monster, gathering enough momentum to finally toss it into the air with all her might. "YANG!"

"Say no more!" The blonde-haired Berserker leaped after the Soul Eater, winding up her right arms as she did so. "Time to end this with a YANG!"

She swung her burning fist as hard as she could, hitting the blackened creature so hard that it was sent towards the ground. It began burning up upon descent and crashed into the ground with a resounding bang. The Soul Eater was still alive, but it was clearly on it's last legs.

"Shall I do the honors?" Tifa stepped forward just as Yang landed, grinning as her right fist began lighting up.

"Knock 'em dead!" Yang chuckled as she stepped back. Tifa reared her fist back at the beast, who let out one last defiant roar.

" **FINAL HEAVEN!** " She thrust herself forward too fast for the naked to follow. It took a second, but the Soul Eater was quickly engulfed by a massive explosion. Once it was subsided, they were able to confirm that there was no trace of the beast left.

"Good work, Tifa." Ritsuka chuckled as he stepped forward with Mash in her Servant form escorting him. "Let's take five before we take these crystals Tony asked us to get back home."

"Sounds like a plan." Tifa nodded, then turned to see Yang grinning at the pair, noting that Marie was still on top of Dantes.

"Aren't you two getting a little too cozy there?" The blonde teased, causing the Queen to immediately get off the Count.

"M-My apologies." Marie apologized

"It's fine." Was the gruff reply as she helped him to his feet. This caused Tifa to smile at the sight; At the time, he wasn't so thrilled to being associated with the friends of, in his words, "That Blasted Saint" Jeanne d'Arc after her repeated attempts to "offer him salvation", but he somehow tolerated Marie the most. Because of this, the Count of Monte Cristo and the Queen of Lillies have developed an unlikely friendship that, to some watchful eyes with nothing better to do, could develop into something more. While it was none of Tifa's business, she believed that it would be good for both of them.

 _"Heh, they remind me so much of me and Cloud."_ Even now, she thought of the blonde SOLDIER fondly. Even now, she wondered when he would finally make it to Chaldea. She wanted nothing more than to show him all the things she's experienced and the people they've met. She wished that she didn't have to wait so long.

"Hey, you alright?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts to see Yang sit down beside her, offering her a thermos filled with iced water. The brawler smiled as she took it and drank out of it, the cool drink serving to refresh her. If people knew how the last time the two met went down, they would think that it'd be strange that they're pretty close friends. Then again, the same could be said for a lot of people who have had to fight each other to the death in the past, be it in their former lives or other Grail Wars.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about things." Tifa replied as she spied Martha aiding Marie in healing Dantes' wound. She then looked around the crystal shards that the golems left behind. "This should be more than what Tony had asked for."

Yang nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Definitely enough for his kooky science experiments."

"I heard Weiss has been helping him out recently." Tifa inquired, to which Yang nodded.

"He's been interested in Dust and it's special properties. Still refuses to call it magic, by the way. Which means Ice Queen, being the resident expert on it, is giving him a hand." The blonde bruiser explained. Tifa gave a nod as she continued to watch Dantes scowl while Marie was left giggling at what Martha had just said. Seeing that faraway look in Tifa's eyes made Yang chuckle. "Missing your boyfriend?"

"Wh-What?!" Tifa began blushing profusely. "H-How did you-?!"

"I garnered a guess." The blonde answered. "It was written all over your face as you kept oogling Marie and Dantes."

"Oh..." Seeing Tifa sigh caused Yang to press the attack.

"So, what's he like?" She asked, causing Tifa to sigh.

"Well, he's not the most social person in the world. Quite rough around the edges, actually." Tifa giggled fondly as she remembered the young man who captured her heart. "But deep down, he a kind, caring man who you can count on, no matter the circumstance."

"Sounds like quite a guy." Yang giggled. "Well, I hope I get to meet him someday."

"Yeah." She nodded with a smile. "In the mean time, you want that Strawberry Sunrise ready for you later?"

"Oh, Tifa." Yang grinned as the two fistbumped. "You know me so well~!"

* * *

 **Later that Afternoon. Seventh Heaven, Chaldea.**

"Ahh, that was refreshing!" After taking a hot shower fresh from the supply run, Tifa felt refreshed as she walked into the bar she had built. She sighed as she spied the hole in the wall that she left yesterday, but that was quickly replaced with a smile as she saw a fellow Caster who had decided to volunteer at her bar the moment he learned of it.

"Hey, Chen!" The Pandaren Brewmaster, having traded his green robes for a bartender's suit, turned and greeted Tifa with a smile.

"Ah, Miss Lockheart! You're just in time!" He gestured to the bar, where Oberyn Martell was sitting as well. "I had just finished a fresh batch of what Oberyn here calls a 'Dornish Red.' It is my first time to make a brew that isn't ale, but I can never pass up the chance at making a good drink that brings cheer!"

"You should try some as well, Lady Lockheart." The Viper of Dorne offered with a cheerful smile. "You will find no finer wine after sampling one."

"I suppose a sip won't hurt." Tifa giggled as she took a seat beside the noble as Chen produced a bottle filled with rich red wine.

"I followed your specifications as best as I could, Lord Martell." Chen chuckled as he poured two glasses. "While I have not made this before until a few months ago, I'm quite confident in the taste!"

"That I do not doubt, Maester Stormstout." Oberyn nodded with a smile as he took his wineglass, followed by Tifa doing the same thing. He then took a sniff, the aroma causing him to smile. "Ah, it smells like home."

"It does have a unique scent." Tifa nodded. Though she was not as well-versed as Chen or Oberyn when it came to her liquor, she liked to think that she can ascertain a drink's quality.

"You'll never know a drink's true worth if you don't take a taste." Chen commented with a chuckle, a gesture returned by the Viper of Dorne.

"No truer words have been spoken." Oberyn agreed before taking a sip. Tifa noted that his already cheerful demeanor improved significantly upon doing so.

"Well?" Chen inquired, though the smile on the Lancer's face told him that it was a success.

"It truly is a Dornish Red!" The Viper of Dorne exclaimed with a smile on his face. "All it took was a sip, and I found myself back in the shores of Dorne, with my beautiful wife Ellara and my beautiful daughters. Oh, the taste is certainly there, but for some reason," He felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "I immediately thought of home."

"You miss them, don't you?" Tifa asked with a tender smile as she herself thought of Denzel and Marlene.

"More and more everyday." Oberyn nodded as he wiped the tear with a napkin. "Ah, if only one of these Singularities brought us to Dorne, I would show you all around myself."

"Ah, now that is something to look forward to." Chen chuckled. "I look forward to tasting an authentic Dornish Red myself and to see how my take on it fares."

"I look forward to that." Oberyn chuckled before looking at his goblet. "The more I think about it, perhaps if I hadn't let my pride get in the way, then..." He trailed off, but Tifa knew what he was talking about; As one of her regulars, she listened to him pour out his sorrows enough to know the story behind his death. She knew that, behind the philandering playboy, the skilled alchemist, and the deadly spearman, Oberyn valued family above all else. After all, he fought for someone else's life because he had a chance to avenge his sister's murder.

"Trust me, Oberyn, I know what that kind of regret feels like." Tifa gestured to the ribbon tied to her left arm, a memento she wears in honor of her fallen friend Aerith. "Even now, I sometimes wonder if I could've saved my friend had I been there. That I could've helped Cloud stop him." She then let out a small sigh, then smiled. "But if I keep pondering on the what-ifs, then she'd never let me hear the end of it if ever she comes to Chaldea. As such, I choose to keep her memory alive instead." She pat him on the shoulder with a smile. "That's what you should be doing too, Oberyn. Use that second chance you have here to honor your loved ones. That way, they're never truly gone."

"Hehe. There is nothing I can add to that." Chen let out a hearty chuckle.

"Well said, Tifa Lockhart." Oberyn smiled as he took another sip. "But that is enough seriousness for one day. Such time can be spent enjoying this fine wine!"

"Is it fine enough for a king?" They all turned to see Gilgamesh, clad in a white shirt, a golden necklace, and gray pants.

"Kind of weird that you're here, since you never show up for dinner." Tifa inquired with a raised brow, but the King of Heroes simply brushed her off.

"I go where I please, woman." Gil answered back with a scoff, then turned his attention to the bottle of red wine that Chen had crafted. "I wish to sample this...'Dornish Red' that you have brewed, panda."

"Why, of course!" Chen chuckled, proving to be affable even in the face of the King of Heroes as he poured him a glass. "It is my first attempt in brewing a fine wine, so I'm afraid that it might not meet your standards."

"I will be the judge of that." Gil took that glass, sniffed it, then took a sip. All three watched as he let the wine slosh inside his mouth before he took a gulp. "Hmm...This is not half bad. Granted, I have had finer wines in Uruk, but this is fit to be served in the king's table." He turned to the panda. "And what did you say your name was again?"

"Chen Stormstout, Servant Caster."

"I wish to sample the rest of your brews at a later date." Gil grinned as he slammed a gold bar he brought out of nowhere into the counter top. "I will make sure that you are paid handsomely for your services."

"Quite flattering, my king. However, there is no need." Chen chuckled as he politely turned him down. "The enjoyment I see from people enjoying my drinks is payment enough."

"I see, I see!" Gilgamesh let out a hearty laugh as he drew that gold bar back. "Refusing the king's generosity is absurd, but I will allow it!" He turned to Tifa, who was startled by how fast he whipped his head at her. "Woman, I shall be back for more of his drinks. Be sure to prepare proper accommodations worthy of a king such as I!"

"S-Sure!" Tifa was taken aback at how much Gil enjoyed the drink, and even more so at the idea of the King of Heroes dropping by.

"And you." He turned to Oberyn. "You must tell me more about this 'Dorne'. It may not be as grand as Uruk, but any place with good drink sounds worthwhile to hear about." To this, the Red Viper only grinned.

"Sounds delightful."

Tifa only shook her head as the King of Heroes made two unlikely friends in Chen and Oberyn. She took a look at the time, and only sighed as she stood up. The dinner rush was about to begin, so she thought it was best that she got ready for it.

* * *

"Hey Tifa! Two more beers over this way, please!"

"You know I don't enjoy drinking as much as you, Snow."

"Well, if you're here, then there's a chance that Serah can get summoned too. I have to be able to tell her that I took care of you, you know!"

Tifa only found herself giggling as she gave Snow Villers, Servant Rider, and Lightning Farron, Servant Ruler, their drinks. She looked around and saw that Seventh Heaven was as lively as ever; In addition to the aforementioned two, next to them at the bar was Hans and Tanya drinking a scotch and an Asahi respectively. The regulars Drake, Shuten, Raynor and Rory happened to be at the bar as well. Over at the tables were the Servants intermingling with the employees.

Notable sights included the mountain of food on Artoria's table, who devoured it with gusto to the amused smiles of Jeanne and Gwendolyn, Yang finally enjoying her promised Strawberry Sunrise while sitting with her friend Weiss Schnee, Servant Caster, and Fran and the Forvedge siblings, Fiore and Caules, hanging out with those two employees from the Engineering and Science Divisions who Tony asked to work with him on that new generator. If she remembered correctly, their names were Tyler Fields and Anton Schnell respectively. From what she gathered from the snippets she overheard, Tyler was gushing about the fact that he was working with THE Tony Stark, all while Anton and Caules were trying to calm him down to Fiore's and Fran's amusement.

All in all, just another night in Seventh Heaven.

"Hey, Boss!" Delilah approached the counter to hand in her order. "Two extra large beef bowls for Yuuki and Akame's table!"

"Got it." Tifa nodded as she handed it over to the kitchen's staff, this time comprising Shirou and EMIYA. "Two extra large beef bowls for Table 5!"

"Coming up!" EMIYA nodded before turning to his younger counterpart. "Think you can keep up with me?"

"Heh." The red-head grinned excitedly as he fired up the stove. "It's YOU who should keep up with ME!"

"Those are fighting words, boy." EMIYA smirked as he got to his station to do the exact same thing, causing Tifa to sigh with a smile.

"Those two always have to make a competition out of everything." She decided that it was best to leave the two to their business, so she turned back to see five new arrivals, one of them entering for the first time.

"When did we get a bar?!"

"You were still asleep when they had this built, Rachelle-senpai."

"It looks so crowded!"

"We'll be fine, Mamika."

"Hey Tifa! Got seats for us ladies?"

"You got it!" Tifa waved as she gestured Ryu to lead the group of Mash, Rachelle, Mamika, Sayaka, and Homura to one of the now vacant tables. Sure enough, Ryu took their orders and headed back to the counter. With a nod, she handed it to the kitchen, then turned to Chen. "Think you can manage without me for a few minutes?"

"Oh, don't you worry about me!" The Pandaren Brewmaster nodded with a grin. With another nod, Tifa stepped out for a few to check on that particular table, her own curiosity about the new Master urging her forward.

"You must be Rachelle, right?"

The orange-haired Master would turn to regard the proprietor of Seventh Heaven. "That's right! You must be Tifa, then?"

"Tifa Lockheart, Servant Caster, at your service!" She giggled as she looked at the other four girls. "What brings you all here tonight?"

"Rachelle-senpai wanted to check out the bar." Mash explained for everyone's benefit. "So she invited me, Sayaka, Mamika, and Homura to a 'girls' night out', as she calls it."

"By the way, where's Fou?" Tifa asked.

"Oh, we left him with Senpai for the night." Mash added with a fond smile

"Let's not think about him for now, Mashmallow!" The Master grinned as she threw her arm around the bespectacled Shielder's shoulders. "I haven't gotten to hang out with you since Singularity F, so I'm making up for lost time!"

"Rachelle-senpai...Can't breathe...!"

"Aren't you a ball of energy?" Tifa giggled at the scene, as the orange-haired girl before her reminded her too much of her friend Yuffie.

"Yes. You're unlike any Magus from the Clocktower I've seen." Homura noted, to which Rachelle nodded with a sheepish laugh while she remembered to release her hold on Mash.

"Well, let's just my family isn't exactly what one could consider a normal Magus family."

"How so?" Sayaka asked.

"For starters, my parents made sure that I was raised much like a regular kid; I went to normal schools up until high school, when I applied for the Clocktower. I got to hang out with kids my own age and generally have a childhood. Of course, with some added magic lessons on the weekends."

"That's a surprisingly normal past." Tifa noted. "If I hadn't heard about you before all this, I would've guessed that you were just a normal girl somehow dragged into the world of Magi."

"I give off that aura, don't I?" Rachelle replied with a fond smile. "My parents weren't big on the entire 'Being a Magus is walking with death' thing as well as that obsession with reaching the Root. They didn't see others as 'rivals to defend family secrets from' or 'potential experiments'. All they ever saw in others were that they were people just like them, each with their own dreams and desires. Sure, our family ended up being considered 'abnormal' by our Magus Association peers, but considering the kind of pricks a lot of them are, I'm proud of them for raising me right."

Tifa found herself smiling at the young girl before her. Compared to the more composed and reserved Ritsuka, she was quite the fire-cracker. Fueling that fire was an unwavering conviction to stay her course, no matter what others thought. If anything, Tifa saw a lot of herself in this girl; She can be easy going and amicable, but should push come to shove, she'll raise her fists to fight for what she believes is right.

"Damn straight." Sayaka grinned.

"Wow, you're amazing, Rachelle-san..." Mamika stared with wide eyes.

"I couldn't agree more. You're not like most magi." They all turned to see another face who became well-known among the Servant and staff alike; The ivory-skinned beauty approaching them, her long auburn hair trailing behind her as she walked and her captivating red eyes locked on their table, was renowned for not just her good looks, but for her wisdom and battle prowess. Many knew her as a staunch ally who joined them after America, and was quickly able to command the respect of her peers.

Rachelle couldn't deny that she looked very much like a warrior goddess that has descended among the mortals, but she wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Oh hey, Scathach!" Sayaka grinned. "Glad you can join us!"

"Wait, Scathach?!" Rachelle stared in utter shock. "The Witch of Dun Scaith?! Queen of the Land of Shadows?! Teacher of Cu Chulainn?! THAT Scathach?!"

"It seems that my reputation precedes me." The aforementioned Witch nodded, grabbing an empty stool to sit at their table, and no one bothered or dared to object.

"Well, my cousin IS an Ulster Cycle nut, and a particular fan of your student." Rachelle explained.

"What brings over to Seventh Heaven?" Tifa smiled as Delilah arrived with their food and drinks. She was a little surprised at the other woman's sudden arrival. That certainly makes two unexpected guests as of now. "You're not here that often."

"I was intrigued by the newly awakened Master, so I had to see her for myself." Scathach turned her attention to Rachelle with a mysterious. "So far, you seem to be quite interesting."

"Uh...thanks. A little intimidating, but thanks." Rachelle laughed sheepishly

"And honest as well." Scathach added as their food was set on the table.

"O-Okay then." Tifa noticed that Rachelle was quaking a little under the pressure, and she couldn't blame her; Scathach had pretty high standards in a lot of things, even potential Masters. "Well, that's enough talk for now. Let's dig in, ladies!"

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later...**

"Ah! That's what the doctor ordered!" Rachelle sighed as she pat her food filled belly.

"Speaking of doctors," Tifa came in to give them another round of their drinks personally. "How're your sessions with Dr. Roman doing?"

"It's been going well, actually." Rachelle giggled as she took another drink of her mango shake. "He's a really nice guy. Really easy to talk to, relaxed, a bit quirky to boot."

"Sounds like you've taken a shine to him, eh?" Sayaka asked with a cheeky grin. "You sure nothing ELSE goes on behind those closed doors?"

"Come on, it's not like that!" Rachelle objected with a blush on her face. "I-I mean, he's pretty handsome, but that's not a reason why I should!"

"Oho, looks like you have it bad for the doctor~!" Tifa joined in with the teasing, to which Rachelle shook her head and waved her arms to deny vehemently.

"As I said, it ain't like that!" She sighed as she put down her drink. "Besides, I doubt he sees me that way!"

"You say that now." Tifa giggled as she remembered her own experiences with boys. "But you never know. If he is interested in you, a man will do whatever it takes to get your attention. I can say that for certain."

"I would agree." Scathach threw in her two cents, smiling while she sipped on her mug full of ale. "You should be able to tell when he's interested given time."

"Now you're just stretching it, guys..."

"Hey guys. Something's wrong..." Mamika would speak up, pointing at both Mash and Homura. Tifa would notice that the two Servants in question were off; The lavender-haired Shielder had flushed cheeks and a dopey smile on her face, while the raven-haired Assassin seemed to have shrunk in demeanor, looking down with the same red-tinted cheeks as Mash.

"Uh, you guys okay?" Sayaka asked, causing Homura to squeak.

"I-I'm sorry, Sayaka-san! I said and thought mean things about you!" Homura began panicking while the Berserker was obviously confused.

"Eh?"

"I'm so sorry! I could stupid behind your back and to your face, I antagonized you, Madoka and Mami because I wanted to save Madoka! And...Uhm..."

"God, I wish I had a camera!" Sayaka laughed a little as the stoic and cold Homura Akemi she knew revert back to a shy little girl, as sight that was jarring to Tifa as she hadn't seen this side of her yet.

As this was all going on, Rachelle would then check on Mash, who turned to her with a dreamy smile.

"*Hic!* Rashel-shenpai..." The Shielder said with an obvious slur in her usual proper accent. "Do you know where Shenpai ish? I gotta...*Hic!* I gotta give him...all the hugs and kisses...and maybe even more...*Hic!*"

"Uhm, what happened to you, Mash?" Rachelle raised her brow, just as Tifa drew close and examined them both by smelling their breath.

"Well, at least we know what happened." The matron of Seventh Heaven sighed while placing her hands on her hips. "They're drunk. You can clearly smell the alcohol on their breaths."

"But didn't they order non-alcoholic drinks?" Rachelle asked, understandably perplexed.

"Actually, that might've been my fault." They turned to see Delilah laughing sheepishly. "You see, Rory and Shuten ordered alcoholic versions of their drinks, particularly Chen's homemade brews. I might've gotten them mixed up. I'm so sorry, Tifa."

"It's alright." Tifa sighed deeply. "We'll have to talk later, but at least you admitted it."

"Shenpai..." Mash slurred as she stood up suddenly. "I gotta find Shenpai. He'sh a stud muffin that I mush protect..."

"Settle down, girl!" Sayaka would grab Mash by the shoulders in an attempt to keep her in place. At the same time, however, Homura began to stare at Mamika intently.

"Uhm, what is it?" The pink-haired girl would dare to ask.

"Are sure you're not Madoka?" Homura would continue to stare. "You look like her. I mean your hair is pink like hers, your cheeks are adorably round like hers..." She then leaned in a little too close for the other's girl's comfort and began sniffing. Everyone, even Sayaka, was shocked at how forward Homura was being that the aforementioned bluenette released her grip on Mash. "Ah, you smell like her too."

"I'm not her, Homura-san!"

"Woah, settle down there!" Tifa would take charge and grab Homura by the cuff before she did any damage. "Sayaka, Rachelle, take Mash and Homura back to their rooms."

"Gotcha!" The ginger-haired Master nodded.

"Ah, just one problem with that." Scathach would speak up and gestured to the empty spot where Mash was standing but a few minutes ago. "It seems that she wandered off."

"Oh crap!" Sayaka panicked, as she was the one who tried to restrain her before she got so distracted by Homura's shy-yet-flirty demeanor towards Mamika that she released her grip. "Sorry, guys!"

"It's fine, we just have to look for her." Tifa nodded. "Any idea where she might've been headed?"

"If her drunken ramblings are to be believed," Scathach quickly answered. "There can be only one place."

"...Oh shit." The answer dawned quickly on Rachelle, as did the rest of the crew, as to where Mash would most likely be heading. "While I don't mind her getting some, since Ritsuka seems like a nice guy, I'd rather she do it sober!"

"Then we don't have any time to waste!" Tifa would lead Mamika, Scathach, and Rachelle out the door while Sayaka and Ryu made sure Homura got back to her room.

"Any one know where his room is?!" The bartender asked as she ran at the head of the party.

"According to Mash, it shouldn't be that far!" Rachelle answered as she kept pace. "In fact, it should be just around this corner-!"

"AAH!"

"There!" Scathach declared upon hearing the surprised male scream as they turned that corner to see that the sliding door to Ritsuka's room was open. They ran towards the opening to see that Ritsuka was beneath Mash, who was straddling his hips with a dopey smile on her face.

"Don't be shy, Shenpai..." The Shielder giggled as she traced a finger on his abs. "I won't bite~!"

"Mash, I'm not really sure we should be doing this-!" Ritsuka was undeniably aroused by all this, but Tifa could see that he was completely unprepared for how uncharacteristically forward she was being.

"But why not?" She giggled. "You're a wonderful Shenpai, and I think you're cute, too~!"

"Pfft!" Rachelle began chuckling at the sight. "I'm sorry, but this is just too rich!"

"It is amusing." Scathach agreed with her own smile.

"Guys, can you stop standing there and please help me- Mash, NO! Stop unbuttoning your dress!"

"But whyyyy?" Mash pouted as she had already undid one button, giving Ritsuka a small glimpse of her generous cleavage. "You know you can touch, riiight?"

"We REALLY should stop her now." Mamika interjected, to which Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, we should." The bartender agreed, but she couldn't help but smile at how amusing the sight was. As they gently got the drunk kouhai off Ritsuka, she wished them both well.

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

Other than losing track of a drunk Mash, things went smoothly last night. As such, Tifa didn't punish Delilah too harshly. All she did was give her additional cleaning duties, which is why the bunny girl was seen mopping the floor by her lonesome while she just finished wiping the counter.

"All done!" She wiped her brow with a smile just as the door opened. She turned around and greeted Ritsuka with a smile. "Oh, hey! Uh...How's Mash this morning?"

"She's nursing a hangover, so she's at bed resting right now." The Master sighed with a smile. "She doesn't seem to have any memory of last night, which is probably for the best."

"I bet. I doubt she'd want to remember forcing herself onto you." Tifa giggled, causing Ritsuka's cheeks to redden.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." The Master sighed, then turned to the bartender with a smile. "Thanks for looking out for us yesterday, Tifa."

"No problem." The raven-haired girl nodded. "She got drunk in my bar, so it was the least I can do. So, anything I can offer you today?"

"Actually, I'm here because you're the one getting something today." His answer made Tifa giggle.

"So sorry, Ritsuka, but you're a little too young for me." She answered him with a teasing tone. "Besides, I doubt Mash or Kiyohime would appreciate me putting the moves on you."

"I don't wanna ask what you mean by that, but I'll keep that in mind." The Master sighed. "We got a new Caster here today. She seems to know you pretty well."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, the moment she heard you were here, she insisted that she sees you at once." With a small gesture from Ritsuka, the new Caster stepped through the doors of Seventh Heaven. Tifa could only stare with wide-eyes as she indeed knew her well. She could never forget those long brown locks, tied in a braid with the ribbon she wore on her arm as a tribute to her, those deep green eyes, and that fair complexion many a girl envied. She was even wearing that pink dress and red vest combo that she often had on during their journey together, even up to her end.

But most importantly, she recognized that unmistakable kindness in her eyes.

"A-Aeris?" Tifa slowly walked past the counter, unable to believe her own eyes and the tears that were falling. "Is that...Are you really-?"

"It is." Aeris smiled as she met her approach with her own. "It has been a while, hasn't it, Ti-!" She was abruptly cut off when the bartenders emotional dams broke, drawing the other girl into a tight hug then and there as tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Tifa sobbed quietly into her surprised friend's shoulder. "I should've been there. I-If I had, then-!"

"We all know it had to be this way. I don't regret any of it." Aeris smiled as she hugged her back, her own tears forming. "A-And thank you for taking care of Cloud. Thank you for giving him the love he so desperately needed."

"Well, someone had to!" Tifa laughed through her tears. "That idiot..."

"I watched from the Lifestream, so I know how you feel." Aeris did the same before pulling back. "But enough of this. How about you tell me about all your adventures over a drink?"

"Sounds fine by me!" Tifa laughed as she let go and began working on their drinks while Ritsuka and Delilah watched with fond smiles on their faces.

Seventh Heaven was established to make everyone in Chaldea feel more at home in the midst of this desperate war to save human history. Right now, this was definitely true for Tifa Lockheart. Everyone who comes to this bar, to enjoy the food and drink it has to offer, are people she considers family. With the arrival of Aeris Gainsborough, that family only grew bigger.

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

 **A/N** : WOOHOO! We did it! It took longer than I thought it would, but we did it!

Welcome once again, dear readers, to another chapter of Fate Grand Blunder. This took a little longer than I thought because there was a lot of things I wanted to do with this one.

First would be, of course, exploring this chapter's character spotlight: Tifa Lockheart of Final Fantasy fame. Considering that she's the one running the bar this time around, I thought that it would be interesting to show what goes on in Seventh Heaven and the shenanigans that often go down there, which makes sense considering the larger than life personalities Servants are known to have. Writing this chapter was incredibly fun, and I hope guys have fun reading it too!

And yes, she's a Caster; Berserker doesn't really fit because she's never lost it, nor Assassin because she's not one for sneaking around. Considering that we already have a hand-to-hand savvy Caster in Sanzang, the Class fits her.

Notice that Fiore and Caules were present? Well, considering that this is an alternate timeline where the Apocrypha's Ygdimillenia doesn't exist, they went by their original family names and are now working for Chaldea as part of the Magecraft Division. Expect several more Fate non-Servants to make an appearance or two as staff members.

Oh, and the two others who were talking to them and Fran? Well, your eyes don't deceive you if you recognize them: It's Anton and Tyler from GhostXavier's Fragments of Chaldea! I got his consent to use the characters and whatever else I can for this story, so if you loved the Fragments OCs, then you're all gonna be in luck, as they WILL show up in this story!

Alright, just one more thing before I end this: Considering that I've gotten A LOT of character requests, I feel the need to state this. If a character you like doesn't show up, it's either A. I haven't delved into their franchise/series, so I know nothing and don't feel confident in writing them or B. I'm saving them for the right time, and right place, so please be patient. Also, the current timeline is still Pre-Camelot, though that may change as the story goes on. Servants like Merlin and King Hassan will appear when they need to appear. Of course, I will make some exceptions (Like Sengou Muramasa/Shirou, for example), but I'll generally stick with canon. In fact, as one reader Four Eyes Poker Face suggested, I'll be putting up a list of Servants currently in Chaldea at the next chapter, which will be updated as time goes on.

So, yeah, that's all I really have to say for now. Please, PLEASE, leave a review after you've read. Hearing your feedback (Not a character request, but honest-to-goodness feedback) is what keeps us writers going. Also, Tifa's stat sheet will be left here. Until next time, I am the King of Beasts, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

* * *

Servant: Caster

Identity: Tifa Lockheart

Aliases/Titles: Bartender of Seventh Heaven

Series: Final Fantasy Series (VII, Dissidia)

Sex: Female

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: A  
Endurance: C  
Agility: B+  
Mana: A  
Luck: C

 **Class Skills**

Territory Creation \- It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana

C - While Tifa was almost always on the move in her time in AVALANCHE and her adventures with Cloud, she still managed to run a bar efficiently. After said adventures, she devoted much of her time to the place and raising the makeshift family of her, Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene.

 **Personal Skills**

Mana Burst \- is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy

B: Tifa is able to accomplish this with the power of Materia, crystallized mana from the world of Tifa's origin. She has been seen carrying two into battle, one which grants her control over fire, and the other ice.

Eye of the Mind (False)\- is a natural talent to foresee/sense and avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience. The accuracy of this instinct can be augmented by experience. The ability also grants an effect of offering resistance against penalties caused by visual obstructions.

B: Tifa has been described as quite an adept Feint Brawler, a fighting style that allows her to feint in between punches so that she can sneak behind an enemy and attack them at their openings.

Rapid Casting \- Like High-Speed Incantation, it allows the user to recite incantations at a fast pace.

E: The only real benefit this gives her is allowing her to use her Materia by reciting a single word.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Materia: Crystallized Lifestream- C+ (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army) \- An enchanted material from her world made of Mako Energy, liquefied form of her world's life blood. It allows her to harness it's energy to cast "spells". The two in her possession, in particular, allow her to harness fire and ice. She can fire them at her foes, are augment her punches and kicks akin to Mana Burst.

Limit Break: Beyond One's Boundaries - B (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army) \- This Noble Phantasm is actually a series of powerful moves that Tifa can chain together for devastating effect. Her most notable ones are Beat Rush (a series of consecutive punches), Waterkick (A kick harness the power of water) Dolphin Blow (An uppercut that summons a Dolphin to aid her), Meteorstrike (Where she grabs her opponent, leaps into the air, and throws them back down with all her might) and Final Heaven (A punch full of immense energy that, when thrown, detonates an explosion that engulfs a large radius).


End file.
